Lucky
by rickiss
Summary: Le monde nous appartient. Nous sommes jeunes. Jeunes, et chanceux.
1. 7 ans plus tôt

Bonjour à tous,

Après une année de travail extrêmement chargée (et où je découvre qu'avoir du temps libre est un luxe parfois rare), je profite de l'été et de temps devant moi pour me remettre à l'écriture… Quel bonheur, ça m'avait tant manqué !

Comme souvent, j'ai besoin de passer par des fics n'ayant rien à voir avec celles en cours pour me remettre dans le bain. Voici donc une fic, qui ne devrait pas être très longue, et qui, je l'espère, vous plaira. Promis, je n'oublie pas mes autres écrits, bien au contraire !

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**Rating** : K

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Lucky**

Laisse la route défiler, les kilomètres disparaître derrière nous.

Laisse nos soucis derrière, et filons droit devant.

Le monde nous appartient. Nous sommes jeunes.

Jeunes, et chanceux.

Chanceux de pouvoir nous lever chaque matin sans nous préoccuper de survivre.

Chanceux de pouvoir respirer sans retenir notre souffle.

Chanceux de pouvoir être insouciants, tout simplement.

File, accélère, emporte-nous vers l'avant, vers l'avenir…

Laisse le vent emmêler nos cheveux, et ne râle pas parce qu'ils sont décoiffés.

Emmène-nous loin, sans nous préoccuper d'où.

Nous sommes chanceux. D'être ensemble. D'être deux. D'être trois, quatre, cinq… Freinons seulement pour embarquer à bord nos amis. Ceux que nous aimons.

Nous sommes chanceux, tu sais…

Chanceux de les avoir auprès de nous.

Chanceux de n'avoir pas peur de les perdre.

Chanceux d'être nés par temps d'accalmie.

C'est vrai, cette paix nous a donné soif d'ailleurs, d'aventure et davantage.

Mais même si nous sommes avides d'une vie pleine, nous n'oublierons jamais notre chance.

D'être là, à bord de ce voyage enivrant et étourdissant qu'est la vie.

D'être là, ensemble, sans que cela soit une faute.

Nous sommes nés sous une bonne étoile, Scorpius. Nous avons la chance d'avoir la vie devant nous. Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde.

Alors cesse de froncer les sourcils parce que nos amis rient trop fort, et parce que je t'enlace trop souvent.

Nous sommes en vie !

Nous sommes heureux…

Nous sommes chanceux.

Chanceux d'être nous. Chanceux d'être deux. Chanceux d'être amoureux.

Alors laisse la vie nous emporter dans son tourbillon, et filons sans plus nous poser de question…

Vivons !

**7 ans plus tôt**

« Scorpius, je te déteste ! »

Le jeune sorcier blond leva un regard blasé au ciel, et se tourna vers la rouquine qui accompagnait son interlocuteur.

« Weasley, peux-tu, je te prie, dire à ton cousin de se calmer… »

« Même si je le lui demandais, il ne se calmerait pas. »

« Il est un peu excessif, non ? »

« Tu lui as cassé son Rapeltout ! » s'offusqua Rose Weasley, en prenant la main de son cousin dans la sienne, en signe de son indéfectible soutien.

Albus Severus Potter leva un regard empli de larmes vers l'autre garçon.

« Je venais de l'avoir pour mon anniversaire… »

Scorpius le fixa une seconde, puis s'adressa de nouveau à la jeune fille :

« Il pleure, maintenant… » La lassitude transpirait de chacun de ses mots.

Rose haussa les épaules.

« Tu te débrouilles. C'est de ta faute après tout. »

« Je lui ai dit pardon. »

« Ca ne répare pas tout. » asséna Albus, la lèvre encore tremblante.

Les yeux de Scorpius Malefoy glissèrent jusqu'au sol, où les morceaux de verre, éparpillés, semblaient lui renvoyer sa faute au visage, sévères.

oOoOoOo

« Tiens. »

Un bruit de papier qui se froisse, avidement.

Des yeux qui s'écarquillent. Etonnement. Bonheur.

Ca brille dans les prunelles, et c'est beau.

« Oh, c'est… »

« Oui. Parce que… bon, j'avais cassé le tien. »

« Oh. » Les yeux s'abaissent vers le paquet ouvert, puis remontent, brillant encore plus. Pleins d'un sentiment que Scorpius n'a jamais reçu en cadeau : la gratitude. « Merci Scorpius. »

Un peu embarrassé, un peu déstabilisé, Malefoy hausse les épaules. Hoche la tête en détournant le regard. Puis fait demi-tour pour repartir, sans s'attarder.

Dans son dos, il entend encore ces mots :

« Tu sais… c'était pas vrai, ce que je t'ai dit, l'autre jour. Je ne te déteste pas. »

Merci, pense le blond. Mais cette fois, il ne le dit pas.

Les grandes histoires commencent pourtant comme ça, parfois.

oOoOoOo

Des cris, des hurlements, des encouragements. La foule en liesse, suivant comme un seul homme les deux sorciers qui filent à vive allure, là-haut, sur leur balai. Filant, tendus vers un seul but, petite balle dorée fuyante et taquine.

Tout Poudlard uni dans l'allégresse d'un moment de sport, grandiose et léger.

Tout Poudlard, ou presque.

Les yeux bleus glissent sur le côté. De temps à autre. Reviennent parfois au match, sans le voir. Sans s'y intéresser vraiment.

Le Quidditch, il n'aime pas vraiment ça, Scorpius. Il n'aime pas monter sur un balai, de toute façon. Il a le vertige. Et puis, s'échiner à frapper dans des balles ou foncer après une bille d'or, il n'en comprend pas vraiment l'intérêt.

Mais il a quand même suivi ses camarades quand ils se sont tous dirigés vers le stade, en ce jour pourtant froid d'octobre. Le fait que ce soit le premier match qu'il voie de toute sa scolarité ne signifie rien pour lui. Il ne savait même pas quelles équipes allaient jouer aujourd'hui.

Mais il a quand même suivi le mouvement, oui.

Pour faire comme tout le monde.

Pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

Pour qu'on ne lui pose pas de question, après.

Pour « s'intégrer », comme lui ont demandé -supplié ?- ses parents, avant qu'il monte dans le train, il y a un mois et demi.

Mais, pendant que tous les sorciers dans les gradins s'époumonent, se donnent corps et âme dans ce match, lui regarde ailleurs.

Lui a de plus en plus de mal à détacher ses prunelles azur de ce livre, entre les mains de cet élève, assis dans cette tribune à sa gauche.

Assis, quand tous sont debout à suivre les attrapeurs du regard.

Cet élève, en train de lire, calmement, quand tous autour de lui s'agitent et hurlent.

Lui, dont le visage s'illumine soudain d'un mot capturé dans son ouvrage.

Lui, là, Albus.

Qui n'a pas l'air de s'intéresser au Quidditch plus que lui.

Alors, au bout d'un moment, Scorpius se renfonce dans son siège, et laisse échapper un léger sourire, à son tour. En se disant qu'il pensera la prochaine fois à emmener un livre, lui aussi.

oOoOoOo

« Monsieur Potter, un petit effort… Je suis persuadé que vous allez retrouver la liste des propriétés de la Potion de Misericordia. »

La voix du professeur est douce, pleine d'une patience et d'une indulgence écœurantes. Si Potter n'était pas Potter, on lui aurait déjà ôté des points.

Et Albus sait qu'il l'aurait bien mérité.

Parce que Rose lui a répété trois fois au dernier cours de noter la liste des devoirs à faire.

Parce que même son Rapeltout a brillé d'un rouge vif hier soir, pour lui rappeler qu'il oubliait quelque chose.

Et parce qu'apprendre cinq définitions pour aujourd'hui n'était pas si difficile, tout de même.

Il se sent rougir, Albus. Parce qu'il se sent honteux d'avoir oublié de faire son travail. Parce qu'il déteste par-dessus tout se faire remarquer. Et parce qu'il est le premier à penser que la gentillesse du professeur à son égard est profondément injuste.

« Chouchou, va… »

Une voix, derrière lui. Qui a raison, bien sûr.

« Lèche-cul. » Ca, c'est pas vrai. Mais Albus n'en voudra pas à l'élève qui a dit ça.

Parce qu'il comprend.

Et parce qu'il n'est pas rancunier, de toute façon.

oOoOoOo

« … cinq feuilles de basilic, trois cuillérées de poudre de cuir brun bouilli, trois tours de louche à gauche… »

« Moins fort, Al, je t'en prie. »

« Laisse-le, Weasley, il faut bien qu'il apprenne. »

« Ca m'étonne que tu prennes l'apprentissage d'Albus aussi à cœur ! » Rose Weasley jette un regard courroucé à Thomas Castfield qui vient lui aussi de parler trop fort au cœur de la bibliothèque.

Mais aujourd'hui, ses regards sombres n'impressionnent personne.

« Le professeur Twiggit nous a mis ensemble pour le prochain cours de travaux pratiques. Hors de question que j'aie une mauvaise note ! Allez, continue, Potter… »

Hochement de tête docile. Albus poursuit ses litanies, en suivant sur les lèvres de Scorpius, qui lui fait deviner les réponses.

Andrew North, camarade de chambrée du jeune Potter, calme son meilleur ami qui, taquin, veut encore titiller Malefoy.

« Thomas, dis… tu as fini ton devoir de botanique pour jeudi ? »

« Le devoir de… Oups ! » Quart de tête à droite, sourire enjôleur. « Rose, dis-moi, tu pourrais me… »

« Débrouille-toi tout seul, Castfield ! »

« Miss Weasley, silence au fond ! »

Rose devient écarlate, jusqu'au bout des oreilles.

Eclat de rire des garçons de sa tablée.

« Je vous déteste… » gémit-elle en cachant son visage dans ses bras croisés.

oOoOoOo

« Joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire… Joyeux anniversaire Rose ! »

« Je vous adore, les garçons ! » Le visage de la jeune fille s'épanouit de plaisir quand elle reçoit des mains de Thomas et Albus la pile de livres entourés d'un immense ruban maladroitement ajusté.

Fébrile, elle défait le nœud, qui glisse au sol. Impatiente, elle n'attend pas pour feuilleter le premier ouvrage. Andrew autorise alors les autres à se servir du gâteau.

La salle commune brille de rouge et de tendresse, s'anime de rires et de chants.

Douceur d'un moment entre amis.

« Pourquoi suis-je ici ? » s'interroge celui qui, contrairement aux autres dans cette pièce, n'arbore pas une cravate de pourpre et d'or à son cou.

« Ben… tu es notre ami, non ? »

Les yeux bleus viennent percuter les prunelles vertes avec surprise.

« Tu crois ? »

Albus hausse les épaules, soudain aussi perplexe par cette question étrange que Scorpius a été décontenancé par les propos du petit brun.

« Je crois, oui. » finit par répondre Potter, au bout d'un moment.

oOoOoOo

« A partir de la semaine prochaine, vous retravaillerez de nouveau en solo. Nous aborderons le chapitre des potions de guérison, aussi je vous invite à jeter un œil ce weekend au paragraphe d'introduction… »

Scorpius ramasse d'un geste sec ses affaires, les fait tomber en vrac dans son sac, et quitte la salle de classe.

Albus, plein d'incompréhension devant tant de précipitation, a juste le temps de lui lancer : « A demain ! », que Malefoy a disparu de sa vue.

oOoOoOo

« Bonjour, Zabini. Je… Je, heu, je m'appelle Albus Sev… »

« Je sais qui tu es, Potter. »

« Ne lui parle pas, comme ça, voyons ! »

« Oh oh, et toi, tu es qui ? Sa petite amie ? Son dragon de garde ? »

« Je suis sa cousine ! Et je ne te permets pas de nous parler sur ce ton… »

« C'est pas grave, Rose. On va s'en aller. On dérange… »

« Mais non, Al… Attends ! Tu avais une question à lui poser. »

Les yeux noirs suivant avec curiosité les deux Gryffondors qui repartent déjà du couloir des Serpentards.

« Revenez ! » ordonne-t-il finalement, à sa propre surprise.

Albus et Rose se retournent. Attendent.

« Vous lui vouliez quoi, à Malefoy ? »

« Comment tu sais qu'on venait pour lui ? »

Un silence. Zabini n'aime pas cette fille. Elle a trop de répondant. Il a l'habitude d'avoir le dessus.

Le garçon hausse finalement les épaules.

« Si vous n'avez rien à me demander, je vous laisse… » La fuite. Pas glorieux.

Mais bon, il ne faut sans doute pas trop en demander à un Serpentard de onze ans, n'est-ce pas ?

« Albus, vas-y, demande-lui ! »

Le brun secoue la tête, puis remonte finalement jusqu'à la hauteur du métis, et lui tend la main.

« Tiens. Tu lui rendras ça de ma part. » Il fait demi-tour pour repartir, s'arrête, puis se retourne pour ajouter : « S'il-te-plaît. » Parce qu'il n'oublie jamais d'être poli, Albus Severus.

Rose écarquille les yeux, laisse passer son cousin sans un mot. Lance un dernier regard, plus incertain, à Zabini, puis finit par suivre Albus. Sans rien ajouter, cette fois.

oOoOoOo

« Tiens. De la part de Potter. »

Le Rapeltout passe de la main basanée à la main blanche.

« Tu n'as pas dit que j'étais là ? »

« J'ai rien eu à dire. » Zabini hausse les épaules. « La prochaine fois, trouve quelqu'un d'autre pour faire tes commissions. »

« Désolé, Zabini. »

Un silence. Le métis fait un pas. Revient à hauteur du lit de Scorpius.

« Ca me dérange pas, en fait, mais… Je sais pas. Tu devrais peut-être lui dire, non ? »

« Dire quoi ? A qui ? Potter ? Je suis mieux loin de lui. »

Un autre silence. Un haussement d'épaules.

« Ok, fais comme tu veux. Enfin bon… si tu veux parler, je suis là. »

Hochement de tête absent en réponse.

« Et puis, tu sais… tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom : Carmichael. »

« J'y songerai. »

oOoOoOo

_Père, _

_J'ai bien reçu ta lettre. Je te promets que je n'ai rien fait ni dit de déplacé. Je suis parfaitement conscient de ta position, et de la situation de notre famille._

_Je n'oublie jamais ce que tu m'as dit sur l'importance d'avoir les _bonnes_ relations._

_Mes relations avec le cadet Potter se sont limitées à des échanges scolaires. De même avec la fille Weasley. Ni toi ni mère n'avez à vous en faire. _

_Je reste votre fils dévoué,_

_Bien à vous,_

_Scorpius._

oOoOoOo

« Dis, Rose… J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »

« Comment ça, Al ? »

« Par rapport à Malefoy… J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »

Silence. Rose Weasley réfléchit toujours avant de répondre.

« Je ne sais pas, Albus. Je ne crois pas. »

Même si parfois, elle n'a pas la réponse.


	2. 6 ans plus tôt

Bonjour,

Voici la suite de « Lucky ». Je ne m'attendais pas à écrire un chapitre aussi long (du moins, en comparaison du premier) ! Mais c'est finalement assez logique, puisque les années passant, Albus, Scorpius et les autres vont avoir de plus en plus de contacts les uns avec les autres…

Je me suis également laissée surprendre par le ton parfois plus sombre du texte. Je pensais rester un peu plus dans la légèreté, mais cela n'aurait finalement pas été complètement cohérent avec le déroulement de l'histoire. Ca n'empêche pas le texte d'avoir une sacrée dose d'optimisme : )

Je vous laisse donc découvrir cette suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise !

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Andrew North, Thomas Castfield et Carmichael Zabini sont des créations de ma part (que vous retrouverez comme personnages récurrents dans quasiment toutes mes fics sur Albus et Scorpius).

**Rating** : K

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**Lucky**

**6 ans plus tôt**

« Chers élèves, les professeurs de Poudlard et moi-même sommes très heureux de vous accueillir de nouveau entre les murs du château. Nous espérons de tout cœur que cette fois encore vous apprendrez beaucoup de nouvelles choses, et que vous vous y créerez de beaux souvenirs. Par ailleurs, c'est une année un peu spéciale qui s'offre à nous, puisque nous fêterons dans quelques mois les 20 ans de la chute du Mage noir et de la fin de la 2ème Grande Guerre… »

oOoOoOo

Thomas, Andrew et Albus se concentrent avec une attention rare chez eux.

« Qui le fait ? » demande le châtain.

« Je pense qu'il faut laisser l'honneur à Al. » réplique Castfield.

Le brun hausse les sourcils, qui disparaissent alors sous sa frange trop longue.

« Et pourquoi moi ? »

« Le professeur Longdubat est un ami de ta famille, non ? » reprend son ami.

« Et alors ? »

« Et alors il sera sûrement très fier de te voir rempoter une mandragore en premier. » conclut d'un ton imparable le brun.

Andrew et Albus échangent un regard sceptique, mais un cri attire soudain leur attention au fond de la serre. La plupart des élèves se retournent et découvrent avec amusement Zabini qui se tient le doigt d'un air douloureux, accusant avec verve sa mandragore de l'avoir « sauvagement attaqué ». Neville Longdubat se précipite au-devant du jeune garçon pour constater les dégâts.

Une tablée reste toutefois concentrée.

Rose Weasley rajoute une dernière pelletée de terre dans son pot pour être bien sûr que la plante capricieuse ne s'échappera pas, et ôte ses cache-oreilles, tandis que son coéquipier fait de même avant de commencer à ranger leurs outils.

« Dis, Malefoy… Tu nous fais la tête, ou quoi ? »

Le blond ne jette pas un regard à la jeune fille, continuant de s'affairer.

« Pas spécialement. Pourquoi ? »

« Déjà avant les vacances d'été… Et là, depuis la rentrée. Tu ne nous parles plus. »

Le regard azur vient cette fois soutenir les prunelles brunes.

« On se parle, là, que je sache. »

« Tu es agaçant ! Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire ! En dehors de la classe, tu ne… » Voyant Scorpius ramasser son sac, sans doute pour quitter le cours qui se termine, Rose ajoute d'un ton précipité : « C'est Albus, c'est ça ? Il a fait quelque chose qui t'a déplu ? »

« Non. » répond le blond, en se renfermant.

« Alors quoi ? »

Un long silence vient accueillir sa question. Enfin, Scorpius lève les yeux vers Rose et lâche dans un souffle : « C'est juste que ce n'est pas une bonne personne. Pour moi. »

Et il quitte la classe, sans un regard en arrière. La jeune fille, en revanche, voit clairement qu'Albus, qui était venu à leur rencontre, une pelle pleine de terre à la main, a tout entendu.

Elle s'apprête à lui dire quelque chose, mais les larmes aux yeux du brun lui coupe la parole, net.

« Je ne suis pas une bonne personne ? »

oOoOoOo

« Dis, Zabini, c'est quoi être une bonne personne, pour Malefoy ? »

Le métis lance un regard de côté au jeune Potter, avant de reposer son livre sur ses genoux avec un soupir.

« Pourquoi tu viens sans cesse me voir, Potter ? »

Les grands yeux verts remontent vers son visage avec toute leur désarmante franchise.

« Parce que tu es proche de Malefoy, toi. Tu dois bien pouvoir me dire ce que je lui ai fait de mal pour qu'il ne veuille plus me parler. »

« Je ne sais pas, Potter. Sincèrement. Scorpius… il est gentil, vraiment. Mais il est très secret. »

« Ca ne me dérange pas. »

Carmichael éclate de rire, mais d'un rire un peu triste en même temps.

« Par Merlin, Potter… là n'est pas la question ! Ce que je veux te dire, c'est qu'il ne se confie pas. Même à moi. Tu me diras, je ne sais même pas si je peux me considérer comme son ami… »

Les deux soupirent en chœur, se comprenant finalement plus qu'ils ne le pensaient.

oOoOoOo

Le stade résonne de cette clameur enthousiaste qui accompagne, invariablement depuis tant d'années, chaque match de Quidditch. Rose, Andrew et tous leurs camarades de Gryffondor sont bien sûr là, aux premières loges. Albus les accompagne, comme souvent.

Mais, pour une fois, il n'a pas emmené de livre. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, son grand frère, James, joue son premier match. Et, même s'il n'est pas passionné de Quidditch, Albus n'aurait manqué pour rien au monde d'encourager son aîné.

Il a même confectionné une banderole, avec Rose.

Et puis, c'est Teddy, leur ami et professeur de Vol, qui arbitre et commente le match. Ca promet d'être du grand spectacle.

Alors, pour une fois, Albus est debout, il crie, s'enthousiasme. Il agite sa banderole, il chante avec les autres. Il a les pommettes rouges de tant s'agiter.

Il s'exalte.

Et pourtant, la fraction de seconde où il tourne la tête vers les tribunes suffit à ce qu'il le voit.

« Scorpius ! » s'écrie-t-il, spontanément.

Ce n'est plus « Malefoy » dans sa bouche, c'est de nouveau « Scorpius ». Parce que le cœur a battu plus vite, d'un coup.

Le blond ne l'entend pas, au milieu des hurlements et des encouragements.

Il faut dire qu'il est complètement absorbé par le livre qu'il est en train de lire.

oOoOoOo

« Je t'ai vu, hier. »

Seul un silence buté vient lui répondre.

« Au match. Tu lisais. »

Les yeux bleus se détournent. Mais ils restent tous deux là, dans la queue de la bibliothèque, attendant leur tour pour emprunter un ouvrage.

« Moi pas. »

Il peut maintenant s'adresser aux cheveux blonds de l'adolescent devant lui, qui lui tourne le dos.

« D'habitude oui, mais là non, parce que James jouait. »

« C'est qui James ? » Ca lui a échappé. Il se mord la lèvre.

Albus essaie de ne pas trop sourire, mais c'est dur parce qu'il sent son cœur se gonfler d'un coup, comme si trop de bonheur s'y était niché en une fraction de seconde.

« C'est mon frère. »

Silence, de nouveau.

« Mon grand frère. » Le brun se gratte le nez, hausse les épaules. Attend une relance qui ne viendra pas alors il se relance tout seul. « C'était son premier match, hier. Il est doué. Moi j'aime bien voler, mais je ne serai jamais aussi fort que lui. »

La file avance de quelques pas.

« Et puis bon, le Quidditch, ça ne m'intéresse pas trop. Mais j'ai bien aimé le voir jouer, hein ! Même s'il a perdu. Enfin, son équipe. Mais on était tous contents quand même. »

« Tenez, madame Pince. Je prendrai _L'histoire de Poudlard_, et _Manuel avancé des Potions de diversion_, aujourd'hui. »

« Voilà, c'est noté, Scorpius. Merci. »

« Et toi, tu aimes voler ? »

« Au revoir, madame Pince. »

« Au revoir, Scorpius. Albus Severus, à vous. »

Scorpius repart, et Albus pose précipitamment ses livres sur le bureau de la bibliothécaire. Mais elle n'ira pas assez vite pour qu'il rattrape l'autre.

L'autre, qui lui lance tout de même au passage :

« Non. J'ai le vertige. »

Le cœur d'Albus se gonfle de nouveau d'un coup, presque douloureusement tant c'est spontané.

« Ah… heu, oui… je comprends. Au revoir, Scorpius ! » s'écrie-t-il alors, avec un sourire plein la voix.

Ce qui lui vaudra une réprimande de madame Pince, trois fous rires dans la file d'attente et cinq regards réprobateurs dans la bibliothèque.

Et le sourire, un peu triste, de Scorpius, quand il sera sûr qu'Albus ne peut plus le voir.

oOoOoOo

_Fiston,_

_Je suis content de savoir que tu t'es réconcilié avec ton ami. Ce n'est jamais facile d'être brouillé avec un proche, mais les disputes font parfois partie de l'amitié, tu sais…_

_Je sais que tu es un peu secret à propos de cet ami, mais comme tu as vraiment l'air de tenir à lui, sache que ta mère et moi serions très heureux de faire sa connaissance, un jour, si tu le souhaites. On ne t'oblige à rien, mais la porte est ouverte... _

_Je ne m'attarde pas plus, j'ai encore beaucoup de travail. Mais je pense bien à toi, comme à chaque seconde depuis que tu es venu au monde, trésor._

_Ta mère te couvre de baisers, et Lily te rappelle que tu as promis de lui envoyer le double de la Fée Morgane en carte de Chocogrenouille._

_Des bisous jusqu'au ciel,_

_Ton papa qui t'aime._

oOoOoOo

« Al, Andrew… Vous avez commencé votre exposé pour la commémoration ? »

« Rose ! C'est pour la fin de l'année ! On a le temps… »

« Il n'est jamais trop tôt pour commencer à travailler… »

« Gnagnagna… »

« Thomas, si tu ne veux pas que Rosie s'énerve, tu ferais mieux de te taire… »

« Tu ne sais pas l'horreur que c'est d'être avec elle ! J'ai dû lire trois livres ce mois-ci. _Trois livres_, tu réalises ? »

« Je compatis à ton désarroi sans fin… »

« Je te sens sarcastique, là, Andy. »

« Oui, parce que je te rappelle quand même que c'est toi qui as demandé à être en binôme avec elle pour les exposés sur les héros de la 2ème grande guerre ! »

« Parce que je pensais qu'elle ferait tout le boulot à elle toute seule ! »

« Castfield ! Je t'ai entendu ! »

« Oh merde… »

« Reviens ! »

oOoOoOo

Zabini est un garçon plutôt sûr de lui, en général. Mais en cet instant, il hésite. Parce que ça ne l'implique pas que lui. Et qu'il sait que son camarade est réticent. Réticent, c'est même un euphémisme !

Mais le jeune métis prend finalement son courage à deux mains, et traverse la grande salle, marchant droit devant lui, jusqu'à la table des Gryffondors. Quelques regards curieux le suivent, mais tous retournent finalement à leurs occupations.

Il n'est plus si surprenant de nos jours de voir les élèves des différentes Maisons se mélanger.

Potter est manifestement très occupé à tenter d'éplucher correctement son orange. Sa cousine, qui lui vient habituellement en aide au moindre signe de difficulté, est plongée en pleine discussion avec deux de ses cousins (si on se fie à leur flamboyante chevelure).

Zabini finit par se pencher vers le petit brun, et lui propose son aide.

Albus lève un regard surpris vers le nouvel arrivant, mais très vite, un de ses sourires si spontanés vient éclairer son visage :

« Carmichael ? Oui, avec plaisir, merci ! » s'exclame-t-il, tout en lui tendant son orange et son couteau.

Le métis sourit, se fait une petite place sur le banc près de Potter, et entreprend de lui éplucher son fruit, ignorant superbement Thomas Castfield qui, à sa droite, balbutie tout en s'étranglant avec son verre d'eau :

« Al… Tu l'appelles par son prénom ? »

« Pourquoi je ne le ferais pas ? » Le brun sourit et ajoute d'un ton d'une désarmante franchise : « On peut bien appeler ses amis par leur prénom, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Heu oui, mais… » Thomas reste pensif un instant, puis s'adresse au Serpentard assis à leur table : « Albus et toi êtes amis ? »

« Et bien… je n'aurais pas dit ça comme ça, mais pourquoi pas ? Si lui le dit… »

« Tu voulais quelque chose, Zabini ? » intervient un peu sèchement Rose, toujours protectrice quand il s'agit d'Albus.

Le sorcier métis lance un regard sombre à la jeune fille, puis se retourne vers le petit brun, et explique, tout en lui tendant son orange épluchée :

« En fait, tu sais… à propos des exposés qu'on doit faire pour la fête de commémoration de fin d'année ? »

« Oui ! Andrew et moi on travaille sur Maugrey Fol'Oeil ! » précise Albus avec enthousiasme, manifestement ravi du choix que les professeurs leur ont attribué à son camarade et lui.

« Super, super… Hem… » Zabini se gratte l'oreille, et se penche vers son voisin, baissant d'un ton : « Bon, ben, Scorpius et moi on doit faire notre exposé sur… sur ton père. »

Albus bat des paupières, et attend.

De plus en plus embarrassé, le Serpentard poursuit :

« Pour ce qui est des infos, on n'en manque pas, et tout… On trouve ce qu'il faut dans les livres… »

« Tant que vous évitez les journaux à sensations ! » précise Rose d'un ton pincé, s'attirant de nouveau un regard sombre de Zabini, qui songe une fois de plus que cette fille ne lui plaît décidemment pas.

« Mais on doit… enfin, c'est mieux si… Pour les héros encore en vie, les professeurs nous invitent à essayer de les interviewer. »

Albus attend toujours, patiemment. Rose se tait, s'amusant finalement bien plus à observer la gêne du Serpentard.

« Bon… donc, heu… tu crois que tu pourrais demander à ton père s'il serait d'accord pour que Scorpius et moi… on lui pose quelques questions, pour notre exposé ? »

Le visage de Potter s'illumine, quand il comprend enfin ce que veut son camarade.

« Oh, mais oui bien sûr ! » Il réfléchit une seconde, puis ajoute, embêté : « Mais là il travaille beaucoup, il n'a pas tellement de temps libre… »

Zabini est presque soulagé d'entendre ces mots. Car vu la réticence presque exagérée qu'a manifesté Scorpius à l'idée de rencontrer Harry Potter, Carmichael se demande si ce n'est pas mieux de laisser tomber l'interview (et ce, même si lui est de son côté très curieux de rencontrer ce héros mythique).

« Mais je pense que pour les vacances de printemps, on pourra trouver du temps ! Ca ne fait pas trop loin pour vous ? » ajoute finalement Albus.

Le Serpentard ne peut empêcher son regard de dériver un instant jusqu'à sa propre table, y cherchant une tête blonde. Scorpius, se voyant observé, tourne la tête, rouge. Finalement, Zabini se retourne vers Albus, et lui sourit.

« Non. Non, ce sera parfait. Je te remercie. »

oOoOoOo

Les premiers flocons commencent à tomber sur Pré-au-lard juste quand Rose décide de rentrer. Elle lève les yeux au ciel, et fronce le nez en y recevant un flocon qui fond instantanément sur ses tâches de rousseur. Resserrant le col de son manteau autour de son cou, elle se retourne vers son cousin :

« Tu viens, Albus ? On va se dépêcher de rentrer avant que… Tiens, qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? »

Elle se rapproche de la vitrine contre laquelle le garçon a le nez collé.

« Tu crois que ça plairait à Scorpius ? » demande le garçon, en lui désignant de sa moufle un article à l'intérieur du magasin.

Rose répond prudemment, en essayant de ne pas brusquer son cousin :

« Ecoute… Je sais bien que tu penses que vous vous êtes réconciliés, mais… Enfin, je ne sais pas. Il ne traîne quand même plus avec nous. Il ne nous parle plus tellement. Tu es vraiment sûr que… »

« Il est très occupé, c'est tout. » Jamais la jeune fille n'a entendu la voix d'Albus être si sombre, si sèche.

« Ok. » fait-elle alors d'un ton neutre. Elle se penche pour faire mine d'examiner plus attentivement l'article que lui a désigné l'autre. « Je ne le connais pas assez pour te dire ses goûts… mais oui, pourquoi ne pas lui prendre ça ? »

oOoOoOo

_Cher Scorpius,_

_Nous avons bien reçu ta dernière lettre._

_Nous sommes ravis de tes résultats scolaires, et espérons que tu continueras sur cette voie. Il n'y a pas d'objection à ce que tu t'inscrives au club d'échecs, tant que cela te laisse du temps pour étudier. _

_J'ai bien cru comprendre que tu y allais surtout pour accompagner ton camarade Zabini, mais peut-être trouveras-tu un certain intérêt à cette activité. C'est un jeu intéressant, qui demande concentration et réflexion._

_La directrice de Poudlard nous a fait parvenir, comme à tous les parents d'élèves je suppose, une note nous informant de l'exposition qui aura lieu en fin d'année, et que vous réalisez tous pour la commémoration des 20 ans. Je ne te cache pas que c'est un sujet un peu sensible ici. Ton père n'est pas encore sûr d'y assister._

_Je te demande juste, de mon côté, de ne rien faire qui puisse davantage le troubler ou le contrarier._

_Affectueusement,_

_Astoria._

oOoOoOo

« Tu viens, Scorpius ? » le presse Zabini, en ajustant son élégante cape de fête. « Si on ne se dépêche pas, il ne restera plus de bûche au chocolat et à la citrouille ! »

« Oui, oui, j'arrive… » lui répond le blond depuis le fond de la chambre. Scorpius se penche pour passer un dernier coup de chiffon sur ses chaussures vernies, quand son attention est attirée par un éclat brillant, sous son lit. « Pars devant, je te rejoins. » finit-il par lancer à son camarade, de toute façon déjà en train de quitter le dortoir à pas rapides.

Le jeune garçon s'agenouille et tend la main pour attraper l'objet au sol.

C'est un tout petit paquet cadeau, accompagné d'un mot. Il ouvre la carte, presque plus grande que la boîte, et y découvre une écriture fine, espacée, un peu maladroite.

_Joyeux Noël Scorpius !_

_Ca m'a fait penser à toi, alors voilà, cadeau. _

_J'espère que ça te plaira._

_J'espère que tu passeras de bonnes fêtes_

_et qu'on aura l'occasion bientôt de parler, _

_comme l'an dernier. C'était sympa._

_Albus_

oOoOoOo

« Bonne année ! »

« Bonne année à vous aussi, les garçons ! »

« Bonne et heureuse et nouvelle année ! »

oOoOoOo

« Bonne année, Carmichael ! Scorpius est là ? »

« Bonne année, Albus. Oui, dans notre dortoir… »

oOoOoOo

« Bonne année, Scor… Oh, mais… qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Va-t-en, Potter ! »

« Scorpius ! Arrête… Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Rien ! Laisse-moi tranquille. Va-t-en ! »

« Non. Je ne pars pas alors que tu pleures… Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, je t'en prie… »

« Ce qui ne va pas ? Ce qui ne va pas ? Mais c'est toi, qui ne va pas ! Sors de ma vie, va-t-en ! »

« Scorpius… »

« Non, Potter… Merde, ne pleure pas toi aussi… »

« Potter… »

« Bon, ça va, arrête, Potter. Regarde, je ne pleure plus, moi. »

« Quoi… qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Pourquoi je n'allais pas bien ? Ah mais tu es têtu ! Va-t-en, juste, s'il-te-plaît. »

« Potter ! Tu veux vraiment savoir ce qui ne va pas ? Regarde, regarde ça… »

oOoOoOo

Au sol tombe, jeté entre eux deux, un petit morceau de métal argenté, tordu. Albus se penche, le ramasse. Il met un petit moment à reconnaître ce que c'est. Enfin, ses yeux s'écarquillent sous la frange trop longue.

« Oh ! Mais… mais c'est… »

« Oui, c'est l'épingle à cravate que tu m'avais offerte. »

« Pourquoi est-elle toute tordue ? »

Un long silence accueille sa réponse. Un long silence, et les yeux azur qui se zèbrent de nouveau de larmes. Albus fait un pas, mais Scorpius recule, maintenant la distance entre eux.

Le brun regarde de nouveau l'épingle, qui représentait un serpent se tenant bien droit. L'animal semble maintenant onduler.

« C'est plutôt joli… » arrive finalement à en sourire Albus. « On le croirait vivant. »

Mais Scorpius détruit la tentative du brun de détendre l'atmosphère, en assénant, glacial :

« Mon père l'a jetée au feu quand je lui ai avoué qui me l'avait offerte. » Il détourne les yeux pour ne pas se prendre le regard choqué de Potter en plein visage. « Il m'a aussi dit… redit de ne plus t'approcher. »

« Non ! »

Au tour de Scorpius de lever un regard surpris vers l'autre. Il n'a encore jamais vu Albus Severus Potter en colère.

« Non ! Il n'a pas le droit de te demander ça. Je ne connais pas ton papa, et je ne me permettrai pas de le critiquer. Mais il n'a pas le droit non plus de penser que je suis une mauvaise personne pour toi, alors qu'il ne me connaît pas. »

« Il connaît ton père. »

« Je ne suis pas mon père. »

Albus regarde l'épingle qu'il tient encore dans la main, et la jette au sol, comme si elle lui brûlait soudainement la main. Sa lèvre inférieure se remet à trembler, mais il ne veut pas encore pleurer. Parce que dans son cœur, se mélangent de la rage à la tristesse, et qu'il n'aime pas se retrouver dans cet état.

Il fait alors demi-tour, et sort de la pièce sans rien ajouter.

Il ne peut pas. Il a trop mal.

oOoOoOo

« Zabini, tu diras à ton ami de ne plus approcher de mon cousin. »

« Fais toi-même tes commissions, Weasley. Je ne suis pas ton chien. »

« Il ne vaut mieux pas que je m'approche de Malefoy, sinon je ne réponds pas de sa sécurité… »

« Gronde tant que tu veux, tu ne me fais pas peur ! »

oOoOoOo

_Cher Harry,_

_Je t'écris parce que j'ai surpris bien malgré moi une conversation entre ta nièce et un autre élève._

_Les querelles d'adolescents, tu sais, en général je ne m'en mêle pas. Je trouve même ça parfois amusant. Presque rafraîchissant. Parce que nous, nous n'avons pas toujours eu leur insouciance._

_Mais Rose… et l'autre élève… et d'autres qui sont impliqués vu ce que j'ai entendu… ça m'a fait peur. Ca m'a fait peur, parce que ça a réveillé en moi des souvenirs que je pensais loin derrière._

_Il ne faut pas que ça recommence._

_Vos enfants ne sont pas vous. Ils ne sont pas nous. Ils doivent pouvoir vivre autre chose._

_Je suis perdu, et je suis inquiet, Harry. J'espère que tu pourras m'aider._

_Neville._

oOoOoOo

En cours de botanique, l'ambiance est tendue. C'est pourtant une belle journée. Le soleil est haut dans le ciel, et Neville a emmené ses élèves dans le parc pour qu'ils étudient les premières floraisons du printemps.

Les adolescents sont sages, certes.

Mais leur enthousiasme et leur joyeuse énergie du début d'année ont disparu.

Ils sont chacun dans leur coin, ne parlant pas. N'écoutant pas tellement non plus, en revanche.

Le professeur les laisse alors à leurs croquis, ayant perdu lui aussi de son bel entrain. Il essaie de s'accrocher aux encouragements que lui a envoyés Harry il essaie, comme lui a conseillé son ami, de faire confiance aux jeunes pour régler leurs soucis.

Mais il sent que tout ça le dépasse, et ça l'attriste profondément.

Quand soudain, il voit Albus se lever et quitter sa place, traverser la clairière où sont disséminés les élèves occupés à dessiner les plantes qu'ils ont sous les yeux. Il voit le brun ignorer l'appel discret mais inquiet de sa cousine, et poursuivre son chemin jusqu'au coin où sont les Serpentards. Il le voit ne prêter aucune attention aux regards et chuchotements autour de lui.

Et, aussi surpris que les autres -quoique, peut-être un peu moins-, il le voit enfin s'agenouiller devant Scorpius Malefoy, qui ne remarque qu'alors sa présence.

« Scorpius… Je ne trouve pas juste qu'on n'ait pas le droit d'être amis juste parce que nos pères ne s'aimaient pas. »

« Ce n'est pas si simple, Potter. »

« Si. Si, c'est aussi simple que ça. » Le silence s'est fait autour d'eux. Tous écoutent, un peu curieux, un peu anxieux. « Ils ne s'aimaient pas, mais qu'est-ce qui nous empêche de nous entendre, nous ? »

Scorpius ne dit rien, mais son visage trahit le dilemme qui s'est emparé de lui. Il aimerait que ça soit aussi facile pour lui que pour Albus. Il aimerait n'avoir pas à choisir entre sa famille et ses amis.

Il aimerait en fait être libre.

Conscient du trouble de son camarade, Albus se penche un peu plus vers lui, et murmure :

« Scorpius. Demain, c'est les vacances de printemps. On va faire comme on a dit : Zabini et toi vous allez aller voir mon père, pour votre exposé. Et vous le laisserez expliquer ça à vos parents. »

« Ce n'est pas à lui de faire ça ! » s'horrifia le blond.

« Si. Parce que celui qui dérange ton père, au fond, ce n'est pas moi. C'est mon père. Laisse-les régler ça ensemble, une bonne fois pour toutes. » Il afficha un grand sourire, et demanda : « Qu'est-ce qu'on a à perdre, de toute façon ? »

Scorpius aurait voulu répondre « Beaucoup, justement. », mais ce qu'ajoute alors Albus le laissa sans voix :

« C'est si on ne fait rien qu'on risque de se perdre. Et moi, je ne veux pas te perdre. »

oOoOoOo

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas entrer dans la pièce, Albus ? »

« Mais oui. On risque de les déranger, sinon. »

« Mais… tu n'es pas curieux de savoir ce qu'ils peuvent bien se dire ? »

« Rosie… c'est toi qui es curieuse, là. Moi je veux juste que tout s'arrange, et qu'on puisse être amis comme avant. »

« Tu es un utopiste, Al ! »

« Et alors ? »

Un sourire. « Et alors rien. »

oOoOoOo

« Par ici, mère… » fait Scorpius avec un doux sourire. « Carmichael et moi avons mis notre exposé sur ce panneau. Bien sûr, d'autres groupes ont travaillé sur le même sujet que nous, alors tout n'est pas affiché. Mais ils ont gardé notre interview… et là, en haut, c'est la photo que j'ai faite d'Harry Potter. J'étais un peu à contrejour pour la prendre, mais l'avantage avec les appareils photos magiques, c'est qu'on peut… »

Un peu noyée par ce flot de paroles, Astoria suit son fils, déconcertée de l'entendre parler autant, lui qui est si réservé d'habitude.

« Scorpius ! Viens voir notre exposé ! » s'exclame Albus quand il aperçoit enfin son camarade dans la foule dense des élèves et parents venus assister à la cérémonie de commémoration. « Il faut absolument que tu voies ce qu'on présente comme objet, Andy et moi : l'œil de verre de Maugrey Fol'Oeil ! » Il entraîne le blond par la main dans un autre coin de la grande salle, sans même remarquer la présence de la mère de son ami.

Astoria, restée seule, reprend son examen du travail de son fils. La photo animée d'Harry Potter la laisse songeuse : l'homme sourit avec beaucoup de douceur et de sympathie à l'objectif, adressant un petit coucou un peu embarrassé. Pendant leur scolarité, elle ne l'a vu que de loin, mais en a évidemment beaucoup entendu parler. Surtout les premières années de son mariage avec Draco.

Et puis, peu à peu, le sujet est devenu tabou.

Jusqu'à il y a deux mois.

Draco a reçu une lettre.

Il ne lui en a pas parlé. S'est même encore plus renfermé que d'habitude.

Mais quand Scorpius est venu à la maison pour les vacances de printemps, il ne lui a fait aucun reproche.

Non, en fait, il ne lui a même pas parlé. Mais cela valait mieux que la colère dans laquelle il était entré à Noël.

Aujourd'hui, bien sûr, Draco Malefoy n'est pas venu. Mais Scorpius semble s'être fait à l'idée. Il est déjà ravi qu'elle soit là -elle qui a longuement hésité, partagée entre son époux et son fils.

« Madame Malefoy ? »

Elle se retourne, et dévisage une belle femme rousse, très souriante. Celle-ci lui tend la main :

« Enchantée de vous rencontrer. Je suis Ginevra Potter. La mère d'Albus. »

La mère de Scorpius reste interdite un instant. Et puis, le doux regard de son interlocutrice la convainc d'agir en adulte. Elle doit bien cela à leurs fils.

Elle serre la main de Ginny en retour.

« Astoria. Ravie de faire votre connaissance. Nos enfants ont fait un merveilleux travail, n'est-ce pas ? » fait-elle en en désignant les panneaux et banderoles chargés de souvenirs.

oOoOoOo

« Je ne savais pas que ton père devait faire un discours aujourd'hui… »

« Je crois bien que lui non plus ne le savait pas avant de venir, vue sa gêne ! » rit Albus. Il se penche un peu plus vers Scorpius, et lui glisse à l'oreille : « Je pense qu'il n'a pas osé dire non à McGonagall. Il avait déjà peur d'elle quand il était à Poudlard, ça n'a pas dû changer ! »

Malefoy rit à ses mots, même s'il a du mal à croire que le père d'Albus puisse avoir peur de quoique ce soit. Ce n'est pas l'impression qu'il a eu quand il l'a rencontré.

Une fois le discours terminé, Scorpius profitent des applaudissements de la foule pour entraîner le brun à l'écart. Là, plus au calme, il fouille dans sa poche, en précisant :

« Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te dire merci pour ton cadeau de Noël. »

Le brun sourit en avisant la broche tordue accrochée à la cravate de son ami, et hausse les épaules :

« De rien. Ca m'a fait plaisir. »

« Et voici ton cadeau. Je sais, je suis en retard, mais bon, mieux vaut tard que jamais… »

Les yeux d'Albus s'écarquillent comme au premier jour, quand son ami lui dépose au creux de la main son Rapeltout. Il lèvre un regard brillant vers le blond, et lui murmure simplement :

« Merci. »


	3. 5 ans plus tôt

Bonjour,

Pour encourager tous ceux qui font leur rentrée cette semaine (grosse pensée pour Mayura et Ssounette, qui se retrouvent, elles, de l'autre côté de l'estrade, une année de plus !) voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère de tout cœur que vous aimerez toujours autant cette histoire, et que vous aurez plaisir à retrouver nos héros dans cette nouvelle année scolaire…

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Andrew North, Thomas Castfield et Carmichael Zabini sont des créations de ma part (que vous retrouverez comme personnages récurrents dans quasiment toutes mes fics sur Albus et Scorpius).

**Rating** : K

Bonne lecture à tous : )

* * *

**Lucky**

**5 ans plus tôt**

_Ma petite Rosie que j'aime plus que tout,_

_Et oui, surprise, un petit mot de ton papa dans ta valise ! Bon, je sais, ça fait la troisième rentrée que je te fais le coup, tu dois commencer à être habituée…_

_Mais c'est important pour moi de te rappeler combien je t'aime, combien je suis fier de toi tout le temps, et combien je pense à toi._

_Tu grandis, et Hermione pense que te dire ces choses-là de vive voix peut devenir gênant pour toi. Mais comme je les pense, je te les écris._

_Que veux-tu, tu as un papa poule, pas de bol ! Tu connais ta grand-mère Molly, dis-toi donc que c'est dans les gênes Weasley )_

_Je te souhaite pleins de bonnes choses pour cette nouvelle rentrée, reviens-nous vite aux vacances, épate-moi encore avec tout ce que tu auras appris (c'est sûr que ta mère est plus dure à épater, mais sache qu'elle est quand même folle de fierté quand elle te voit grandir), et surtout, grande recommandation de cette année : prends bien soin de ton petit frère !_

_Bon, c'est sûr, tu peux te faire aider de tous tes cousins et cousines qui sont déjà sur place. Mais tu es sa grande sœur, et c'est un rôle important que de protéger son petit frère…_

_Des bisous rien que pour toi (et un paquet de Chocogrenouilles chocolat-noix de coco dans la poche intérieure de ton sac de voyage à carreaux écossais),_

_A très vite,_

_Ton papa._

_Qui t'aime._

_Fort fort fort._

_Ok, j'arrête…(jusqu'à la prochaine fois !)_

oOoOoOo

« N'aie pas peur, Lily… Viens. »

« Mais non, ce n'est pas pressé. »

« Enfin, tu m'en as parlé tout l'été ! Viens, il ne va pas te manger… »

Scorpius retient un sourire en entendant ces mots, et continue de faire mine d'être plongé dans sa lecture du _Manuel avancé de Potions de mémoire_ que lui a recommandé son professeur. Il entend encore quelques chuchotements dans son dos, et sent finalement la main de son ami se poser sur son épaule :

« Salut Scorp ! T'as une minute ? »

« Pour toi, toujours, Al… » fait-il, en se retournant avec un magnifique sourire. Il feint ensuite la surprise en découvrant que le brun est accompagné. Avec le temps, ses talents d'acteur s'améliorent. S'il lui parlait encore, son père l'en féliciterait sans doute. « Mais… qui est-ce ? Ta petite amie ? »

Albus éclate de rire -le même rire franc que son père-, et pousse doucement la jeune fille intimidée vers le sorcier blond :

« Mais non, voyons ! C'est Lily, ma petite sœur. Elle voulait absolument te rencontrer… »

« Pas du tout ! » s'exclame la fillette, retrouvant un peu de son énergie impétueuse. Elle rosit aussitôt, puis baisse le nez, de nouveau timide : « Enfin, si… Je veux dire, je suis ravie de te connaître, Scorpius. » Ce dernier lui tend la main, mais elle s'est déjà enfuie hors de la bibliothèque, écarlate.

Les deux garçons se regardent alors, un instant interloqués, avant d'éclater de rire ensemble.

oOoOoOo

« Mr Potter, voyons, vous aviez, comme tous vos camarades, une semaine pour faire ce devoir. Vous trouvez normal de ne me rendre qu'une demi-page ? »

« Non, monsieur. »

« Et encore, c'est plus un torchon qu'un parchemin ! »

« Pardon, monsieur. »

« Si vous n'étiez pas le fils de votre père, je… »

Cette fois, c'est dit. Clairement. Ce professeur-là a laissé échapper ce que tous les enseignants pensent sans doute, tout bas. Pour la peine, Albus Severus lui en serait presque reconnaissant.

Il est presque soulagé, même, de se faire gronder. Ca change de l'indulgence, des excuses qu'il ne mérite pas.

Mais comme souvent, non, comme toujours, ça finit par un petit soupir, et puis, cette phrase, qui tombe comme une sentence pour lui :

« Allez, retournez à votre place. Ca ira pour cette fois. »

Une fois de plus. Une fois de trop. Albus a les larmes aux yeux, et il a honte de se montrer si faible face à ses camarades. Déjà qu'il est le chouchou des professeurs…

Ca fait beaucoup, même pour le fils d'Harry Potter.

oOoOoOo

« Albus, tu peux m'expliquer cette leçon d'histoire ? Je n'ai pas tout compris… »

« Pas maintenant, Lily. Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à James ? »

« Il veut jamais passer du temps avec moi ! Il dit que… que c'est « trop la honte » de traîner avec sa petite sœur. Je le dirai à maman, de toute façon… Bon, même si elle m'avait prévenue… »

« Demande à Rose, alors. »

« Elle est partie accompagner Hugo au club d'Echecs. »

Albus soupire, s'enfonce un peu plus dans son fauteuil, fixant la cheminée éteinte. Après un silence un peu pesant, et voyant que la jeune Lily paraît têtue, Scorpius se lève du canapé des Gryffondors, et entraîne la sorcière rousse vers la table où travaillent déjà quelques élèves :

« C'est le chapitre sur les rivalités gnomes-lutins de Cornouailles, que tu n'as pas compris, j'imagine… »

Le ton affable accapare instantanément Lily, qui lève un regard brillant vers son sauveur.

« Heu… oui, oui. Pourtant le professeur Binns en a parlé pendant trois cours, mais… »

oOoOoOo

Rose fixe le petit écriteau qui est suspendu à un gros clou à la porte d'une toute petite salle, non loin de la loge de Rusard. Peint en lettres dorées, le nom du club ne laisse aucun doute.

« C'est là ? » demande le jeune garçon qui l'accompagne, et dont l'impatience rend le débit de parole plus rapide.

Sa sœur hoche la tête, et frappe. Puis elle entre sans attendre de réponse, et Hugo la bouscule presque pour entrer à sa suite.

Trois autres élèves seulement sont là. Il faut dire que c'est samedi, aujourd'hui, et que le temps est plutôt agréable. La plupart sont dehors.

Des trois adolescents, un seul daigne lever le nez de son plateau d'échecs pour accueillir les nouveaux arrivants. Celui-ci se lève, l'air surpris.

« Weasley ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Pensant qu'on s'adresse à lui, et, bien qu'étonné d'être déjà connu par un aîné, Hugo s'avance, tendant une main franche et amicale devant lui :

« Bonjour. Je viens m'inscrire au Club d'Echecs ! »

Zabini baisse alors un regard interloqué vers le garçon, qu'il dépasse largement de trois têtes, puis sourit, s'adressant de nouveau à Rose, dont le visage s'est un peu renfrogné en voyant le Serpentard :

« Toi aussi, tu viens t'inscrire ? »

« Non. J'accompagne juste Hugo. Mon frère. »

« Mais tu restes pour une partie ? » insiste-t-il, sentant non sans un certain plaisir que ses questions ne mettent pas la jeune fille très à l'aise.

Rose secoue la tête, négativement. Elle désigne son frère -qui est déjà parti assister à la partie que jouent les deux autres membres du club- du menton, et répète :

« Non, non. Je l'accompagnais juste. Je m'en vais. »

« Ben… pourquoi tu es venue, alors ? Il a l'air de très bien se débrouiller sans toi. » s'amuse Carmichael, en jetant un coup d'œil amusé au jeune Weasley, qui s'est mis en tête de prodiguer ses conseils aux deux joueurs plus âgés que lui.

La jeune fille rougit légèrement, et précise d'un ton bourru, une main déjà sur la poignée de la porte du petit local, prête à repartir :

« Je voulais juste m'assurer que tout irait bien pour lui. »

« Et tu es rassurée ? »

« Pas tellement, puisque je constate que tu fais partie de ce club. »

Loin de se vexer de cette remarque, Zabini éclate de rire, et ajoute dans un clin d'œil :

« J'en suis même devenu le sous-président cette année ! »

« Merlin nous garde… » murmure Rose en roulant des yeux d'un ton exagérément horrifié, avant de quitter la salle.

« …et si tu déplaces ta tour en D5, tu peux, en trois coups, faire échec et mat, tu vois… »

« Arrête de lui donner des conseils, petit ! » s'énerve alors un des joueurs. Avant d'ajouter d'un ton plus calme : « Viens plutôt t'asseoir près de moi, et dis-moi ce que tu ferais de ce cavalier… »

oOoOoOo

« Al, tu veux faire une partie de Bavboules avec nous ? »

« Non merci. C'est gentil, Thomas, mais je n'ai pas le cœur à ça… »

oOoOoOo

« Albus, je vais nous chercher un petit encas aux cuisines… Je te ramène quelque chose ? »

« Pas faim. Mais merci, Andy. »

« Même pas de la tarte aux noix et prunes dirigeables ? »

« Non, vraiment… »

oOoOoOo

« Albus Severus, tu veux pas arrêter de faire la tête ? »

« Non, vraiment, merci, mais… » Potter s'arrête net dans sa réponse lancée automatiquement, et lève un regard surpris vers Scorpius.

Celui-ci se penche vers son ami, et glisse, dans un sourire toujours aussi gentiment moqueur :

« Ca y est, sa majesté Potter daigne enfin sortir de sa léthargie ? »

« Arrête de te moquer de moi, Scorpius… »

L'autre arbore alors un air très sérieux :

« Oh, mais bien au contraire ! Je ne me moque pas de toi… Simplement, vu que tu viens de jeter tous ceux qui venaient gentiment te voir, je m'enquiers de ce qui peut bien t'arriver… »

Albus a l'air, en cet instant, complètement mortifié.

« J'ai vraiment jeté Thomas, Andrew… ? Je… je ne voulais pas, je… » Les larmes lui montent presque aux yeux, tant ce garçon, incapable de faire du mal aux autres, s'en veut d'avoir pu blesser ses proches involontairement.

Rose, qui arrive à ce moment, sent son sang bouillir instantanément :

« Scorpius ! » Le blond et le brun sursautent tous deux à cette interjection accusatrice. « Tu as encore rendu mon cousin triste ! »

« Mais pas du tout… » commence Scorpius mais avant que ni lui, ni Rose, ne puisse ajouter quoique ce soit, Albus éclate soudainement en sanglots.

Heureusement, la salle commune des Gryffondors est vide à ce moment-là, même Lily ayant quitté les lieux pour aller s'amuser avec ses amies.

Les deux jeunes gens s'évertuent alors du mieux qu'ils peuvent, embarrassés mais pleins de bonne volonté, à consoler leur ami. Quand enfin, dix minutes après, Albus se calme un peu, il laisse échapper des bribes de son désarroi :

« Je sais pas ce que j'ai, en ce moment… Des fois je suis content, puis triste juste après… Et… et… et en colère aussi. Contre les professeurs, quand ils m'avantagent. Contre les copains, quand ils se moquent, du coup. Et pourtant, je les aime, les copains ! » s'écrie le garçon, désolé, en levant un regard désespéré vers les deux autres.

« On sait, on sait… » lui murmure alors Rose, en lui caressant gentiment les cheveux en un geste rassurant.

« Et… et je m'en veux à moi, surtout, parce que c'est vrai que j'arrive pas bien à faire mon travail. Je suis pas paresseux, pourtant, je crois… mais je me dis que, même si j'essaie de bien faire, ça ne sera jamais aussi bien que ce qu'attendent les professeurs… Parce que… parce que, celui qu'ils attendent, c'est pas moi… c'est… »

_Papa_.

Scorpius fixe son ami avec gravité.

Il comprend.

Il compatit.

« Al… » glisse alors Rose avec la douceur qu'elle a toujours quand elle s'adresse à son cousin préféré « Ne t'en fais pas. C'est normal, de ressentir tout ça. C'est normal, et tu en as le droit. »

« Tu crois ? »

« Hé, c'est l'adolescence, Al ! » s'exclame-t-elle en riant.

Albus esquisse un petit sourire, essuie une larme qui lui dégouline du nez, et marmonne :

« Ouais, ben c'est pas drôle alors… »

« Et puis, tu sais, c'était pareil pour nos parents. Pour ton père aussi, c'était dur, et maman dit qu'oncle Harry était bien loin d'être fort à l'école… »

Albus a l'air étonné. Scorpius en profite pour se glisser dans la brèche :

« Alors tu vois, ça ne sert à rien de vous comparer ! Les enseignants font cette erreur, mais pas toi. Pas nous ! Alors, ressaisis-toi, et mets-toi au travail si tu veux qu'ils te laissent tranquille… »

« Mais j'essaie, Scorpius, je te promets, mais… »

« Tu as peut-être juste besoin d'un peu d'aide. » note Rose, en lançant alors un regard à Scorpius, qui approuve et renchérit :

« Prêt à travailler avec les deux meilleurs élèves de Poudlard ? »

« Qui ça ? » demande Albus, sincère, avant de s'écrier : « Aïe ! Mais ne me tape pas, Scorpius ! Toi non plus, Rosie… Pourquoi vous avez l'air vexés, enfin ? »

Mais quand Andrew, un peu plus tard, revient dans la salle commune, une part de tarte aux noix et prunes dirigeables pour Albus à la main, il entend des éclats de rire animer les lieux.

C'est agréable. On se sent ici comme à la maison.

oOoOoOo

C'était la plus grosse tempête qui s'était jamais abattue sur l'Ecosse. Les trombes d'eau déferlaient par vagues sur le château, comme si elles voulaient faire tomber les murs avec fracas. Le tonnerre grondait au loin, dans un roulement sinistre et menaçant. Quand un éclair déchira de nouveau le ciel noir, les...

« Ahhhh ! »

Un concert de « chuts ! » mécontents vient cueillir ce cri d'effroi.

« Mais... Mais ici aussi il y a eu un éclair... » balbutie la jeune fille d'une voix tremblante.

« Évidemment, Judy. C'est bien pour ça qu'on s'est réuni ici pour se raconter des histoires d'horreur... » réplique d'un ton agacé Rose Weasley, en levant les yeux au ciel.

Sa camarade n'ose plus rien ajouter, mais ne peut pleinement réprimer ses frissons quand elle entend le tonnerre gronder non loin de leur école. Elle ramène ses genoux contre elle, et se rapproche un peu de son voisin, Thomas.

D'un geste, Rose invite leur camarade à poursuivre son récit.

Carmichael Zabini toussote, puis reprend d'une voix d'outre-tombe, tout en ramenant sous son menton sa baguette en mode « Lumos » :

« ... les voyageurs sursautèrent tous, en un pur mouvement de terreur. Le chef du groupe décida alors... »

« Albus, je peux savoir pourquoi tu me tiens la main ? »

« J'ai peur. »

« Mais tu souris. »

« J'aime avoir peur. »

Cette fois, Scorpius Malefoy ne sait que répondre au garçon assis à côté de lui. Il lui jette un dernier coup d'œil perplexe, puis finit par hausser les épaules, et se concentre sur la suite de l'histoire, renonçant à récupérer sa main dans l'immédiat.

oOoOoOo

Rose n'écoute que d'une oreille sa camarade Judy lui raconter combien Thomas Castfield est gentil, et drôle et audacieux…

Elle regarde passer les élèves, dans une des cours de Poudlard. Ils parlent entre eux, par petits groupes.

S'embrassent, quand ils sont en couple.

Rient sous cape, quand Peeves fait une blague à un adulte de l'école.

Rose regarde passer tout ce monde, mais s'en sent exclue, en cet instant. Elle n'est pourtant pas seule. Ca fait une heure que Judy la suit. Elle l'a accompagnée rendre ses livres, a travaillé à ses côtés sur leur devoir d'Etude des Moldus, s'est même intéressée avec elle aux dernières nouvelles parues dans la Nouvelle Gazette du Sorcier.

Elle est plutôt gentille, Judy. Un peu peureuse, c'est vrai. Parfois gaffeuse. Mais curieuse, enthousiaste, assez amusante, même.

Enfin, c'est ce que disent les autres, en tout cas.

Rose soupire discrètement, tourne la tête vers sa camarade, assise sur le banc à côté d'elle, acquiesce vaguement à ce qu'elle dit, et la laisse continuer son monologue.

Rose se sent seule.

Pourtant, elle a des amis. Elle a ses cousins, et cousines. Mais ils sont tous occupés, avec d'autres amis, d'autres proches.

Et elle, elle attend. Elle ne sait pas bien quoi, elle ne sait pas bien qui.

Elle a essayé, avec Judy. Essayé de s'en faire une amie. Une amie fille.

Mais, définitivement, Rose ne trouve pas ça intéressant. Ni même divertissant. Peut-être que Judy n'est pas l'amie qui lui faut, c'est sûr. Ou peut-être que, comme sa mère, Rose s'entend mieux avec les garçons.

Mais Rose a un peu peur, de ça. Parce que, là encore ça va. Les garçons sont drôles, et intéressants, et sympathiques. Mais après…

Après, ils vont grandir. Tous.

Et Rose a peur qu'ils deviennent un peu bêtes, les garçons. Qu'ils préfèrent rester entre eux, aussi. Ou qu'ils ne s'entendent plus avec elle.

Quand soudain, une voix vient la tirer de ses réflexions.

« Bah alors, Weasley… Tu attends ton frère ? »

Ignorant les coups de coude peu discrets de Judy, qui lui chuchote en gloussant des choses à l'oreille, Rose hausse les épaules, et répond au nouveau venu qui vient se planter devant elles, dans la cour, une pile de livres sous le bras :

« Non, pas du tout… » Elle anticipe ce qu'il va dire, et sourit en s'amusant de le couper dans son élan : « Je sais que les activités du club d'Echecs se terminent à 17h, le mardi. »

Carmichael jette à peine un coup d'œil à Judy, qui se trémousse maintenant sur le banc en riant et en tortillant sa tresse, et adresse un nouveau sourire à Rose… qui le coupe de nouveau aussitôt, alors même qu'il a à peine ouvert la bouche :

« Et, non, je n'étais pas en train de t'attendre, non plus. »

Le garçon en reste un instant bouche-bée, décontenancé. Flûte alors ! Cette fille n'est vraiment pas amusante, à lui voler toutes ses répliques. Mais il ravale sa fierté blessée, et prend un ton nonchalant et blasé, pour lui répliquer, tout en pointant le couloir derrière lui :

« N'empêche, tu es quand même assise juste en face de notre local. Et comme tu as dit toi-même que tu savais que ton frère n'y était pas, je peux m'imaginer des choses… »

Il sait qu'elle va répondre. Rose Weasley a toujours réponse à tout ! Trop de répartie, même, pour une fille !

Alors, il fait demi-tour sans rien ajouter, pour s'assurer, au moins aujourd'hui, d'avoir le dernier mot… Petite victoire, mais on se réjouit de ce qu'on peut.

Au moment il se sent happé par la foule d'élèves, il entend la voix, aux accents toujours un peu autoritaires, s'exclamer d'un ton amusé :

« Tu en es seulement au _Manuel simplifié des bases de la Métamorphose des objets en animaux ou minéraux_ ? Et bien, bon courage pour l'interrogation de lundi prochain, alors ! »

Carmichael resserre ses livres contre lui, et accélère le pas, cette fois véritablement touché. Satanée fille !

oOoOoOo

« Tu n'as pas compris, Albus ? »

« Si. »

« Heu… Tu veux quelque chose, alors ? »

Le brun secoue la tête. « Non. » Il continue à fixer Scorpius, avec un grand sourire. « Juste… je suis bien avec toi. Je suis content d'être ton ami. »

Malefoy rougit, légèrement. Se reconcentre sur leurs devoirs. Il ne sait pas trop quoi répondre à ça. Albus est toujours si franc quand il parle, ou agit.

Ca le touche, bien sûr. Il est heureux des paroles de Potter.

Mais il ne sait pas trop quoi y répondre.

Parce qu'au fond de lui, c'est toujours un peu mélangé.

Il aime être ami avec Albus. Mais il aimerait en même temps que ça ne soit pas au prix de son entente avec son père. Même s'il commence un peu à se dire que c'est son père, l'idiot, dans cette histoire.

« Ma mère m'a écrit, l'autre jour, tu sais… » s'entend-il dire brusquement à Albus.

« Ah oui ? Elle va bien ? »

Un petit silence. Scorpius baisse de nouveau les yeux sur son parchemin.

C'est d'une voix un peu absente qu'il répond :

« Elle… Elle m'a dit que ce serait mieux que je reste à Poudlard aux prochaines vacances. »

« Celles de Noël ? » Albus est horrifié.

« Mon… » La gorge se serre, un peu plus. « Mon père… Il… Il ne veut… » Scorpius serre les poings, sur ses genoux. Bat des cils, plusieurs fois, pour chasser les larmes qui pointent.

Albus fixe son ami, qui ne le regarde plus. Et puis, à son tour, il dit, en forçant un peu le ton enjoué pour chasser la tristesse qui plane :

« Ma mère aussi m'a écrit. »

L'adolescent blond se redresse un peu sur sa chaise, inspire un coup, et fait d'une voix plus détachée cette fois, essayant très fort de s'intéresser à ce que dit son ami, pour ne plus penser à ce qui le blesse :

« Et que te raconte-t-elle ? »

« Elle demande si Lily s'acclimate bien. Elle me dit que la douleur au genou de grand-père Arthur est passée… Ah, et notre chatte a enfin eu ses petits ! Cinq d'un coup, j'ai hâte de les voir ! »

Scorpius sourit devant l'enthousiasme d'Albus. Ca lui fait du bien de le voir heureux.

« Et elle m'a envoyé l'article de _News Wizard_ qui parle de la dernière grande arrestation qu'ont fait papa et oncle Ron ! Ils ont réussi un grand coup de maîtres, c'est ce qui est écrit ! »

« Ah oui… voilà. » glisse alors Malefoy, dont le sourire est redevenu triste.

Il comprend mieux, tout à coup, pourquoi sa mère veut le tenir éloigné de la maison. L'ambiance redevient plus sombre, tout à coup, dans la bibliothèque pourtant agréable de Poudlard.

Scorpius voudrait être ailleurs, soudain.

Ailleurs, mais sans savoir où.

oOoOoOo

Rose, Hugo, Lily et James sont assis en tailleur sur le grand tapis, entre la cheminée et les canapés de leur salle commune. Tous les autres élèves sont allés se coucher, et à vrai dire, le fils Weasley en ferait bien autant : il baille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Mais il patiente, sans se plaindre, parce que son cousin Albus a convoqué ce soir-là un conseil de famille urgent. Le jeune garçon a senti, presque pour la première fois, tant de sérieux dans la voix du jeune Potter, qu'il n'a pas hésité à rogner un peu sur ses heures de sommeil pour rejoindre le reste du clan ce soir-là.

« Bon… » fait alors Albus Severus, après avoir fait planer un instant un suspens quasi insoutenable (enfin, surtout pour James, qui n'est pas connu pour être d'une patience légendaire) « Je vous ai réuni pour vous faire part d'un problème très grave… »

Hugo déglutit, impressionné, tandis que Lily agrippe nerveusement la manche du pull de James. Ce dernier se contente d'esquisser un geste un peu agacé pour que son frère poursuive. Rose, elle, se tend en avant, déjà prête à proposer des solutions au souci qui rend son cousin si grave.

« Scorpius m'a appris l'autre jour que ses parents ne souhaitaient pas qu'il rentre chez lui pour Noël. »

« Quoi ! Mais c'est horrible ! Ca ne se fait pas ! » s'écrie Lily, scandalisée, et toujours prête à s'enflammer -surtout s'il s'agit du jeune homme blond.

« Chut, Lily… Tu veux réveiller tous les dortoirs, ou quoi ? » bougonne James, en mettant une main sur la bouche de son impétueuse petite sœur.

« C'est qui Scorpius ? » demande Hugo, un peu perdu.

Rose ignore, comme les autres, la question de son frère, et demande à Albus, d'un ton vibrant d'indignation :

« Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Dis-moi au moins qu'ils ont une bonne raison… Genre, je ne sais pas… Ils sont contraints de partir en voyage et ne peuvent pas faire Noël chez eux. »

Le brun hausse les épaules, soulignant son ignorance.

« Il ne m'a rien dit. Simplement, je trouve ça trop triste qu'il reste passer Noël ici… »

« D'autres le font. » note simplement son frère aîné.

« D'accord. » admet Rose « Mais tout de même… je suis de l'avis d'Albus, c'est triste tout ça. »

Une déclaration qui plonge tout le monde dans une minute de silence pensif.

Hugo étouffe un petit bâillement. Il ne veut pas passer pour le gamin de la bande.

Lily triture ses longs cheveux de rage, une rage muette destinée aux parents de Scorpius, même si elle ne les connaît pas.

Rose se mordille la lèvre inférieure, signe chez elle d'une intense réflexion.

Albus joue avec une frange du tapis. Il réfléchit, un peu, mais n'est pas si inquiet. Il sait que sa famille va bien trouver une solution. L'union, c'est leur force, paraît-il.

« Ben, invite-le chez nous pour les fêtes, dans ce cas. » assène soudain James, avec une évidence et une nonchalance dans la voix qui stupéfient tout le monde. Voyant les regards effarés de ses cadets posés sur lui, le jeune homme hausse les épaules, et ajoute : « Ben quoi ? J'ai dit une connerie ? »

« Non, au contraire ! » s'exclame alors Albus, sautant au cou de son frère. « Merci, Jamie, je t'adore ! »

Rose esquisse un sourire en coin, et glisse, alors qu'elle croise le regard un peu blasé de James :

« Bon, ben, tout est dit, je crois. »

oOoOoOo

Scorpius reste sans voix devant le paquet qu'il vient d'ouvrir. Immobile au milieu de cette foule bruyante et animée, il a l'air d'une statue.

A tel point qu'Harry, un peu inquiet, quitte finalement le canapé avachi de Molly et Arthur pour venir s'agenouiller devant l'adolescent, près du sapin.

« Ca ne te plaît pas, mon grand ? »

Scorpius sent son ventre se serrer d'un coup. Il ne sait plus bien si c'est à cause de la gêne que lui procure ce présent, ou bien pour ces mots, « mon grand », qu'il n'a pas entendu depuis si longtemps.

Les a-t-il d'ailleurs jamais vraiment entendus ?

« Ce n'est pas ça, Mr Potter. C'est juste que… c'est trop. Je ne peux pas accepter. » Son regard se reporte sur la boîte, ouverte, qui laisse apparaître le bel appareil photo magique dont il a toujours rêvé, sans l'avoir jamais dit à personne.

« Allons, tu ne voudrais pas vexer le père Noël en refusant ce cadeau, quand même ? »

L'adolescent blond lance un regard torve au père de Rose et Hugo, qui parade dans la pièce au milieu des enfants, affublé d'un costume rouge et blanc trop grand, et d'une barbe qui a du mal à tenir en place.

Harry ramène l'attention de Scorpius sur lui :

« Non, je te parle du _vrai_ père Noël. »

« Mais… Mr Potter, le père Noël n'existe… »

Avant qu'il ait pu finir sa phrase, Harry lui coupe la parole en lui mettant un doigt sur la bouche, et lui murmure, affolé :

« Merlin, chut ! Ne dis pas ça ! » Sur un ton encore plus bas, Harry ajoute, comme une confidence : « Albus y croit, lui. Ne lui gâche pas la fête… »

Comme s'il avait été attiré par son prénom, Albus déboule justement à ce moment-là, s'affalant presque aux côtés de son meilleur ami. Les yeux brillants, il arbore avec bonheur un immense pull en laine rouge orné d'un grand A noir (Scorpius a reçu un cadeau similaire, qu'il a prudemment laissé de côté), et un bonnet de père Noël qui clignote sur sa tignasse ébouriffée.

« Tu as eu quoi ? » demande-t-il à son camarade avec curiosité. Scorpius lui montre son appareil photo, non sans jeter un dernier regard à Harry, qui s'éloigne d'eux en lui lançant un clin d'œil. « Yahou ! » s'extasie le jeune Potter « Il est magnifique, ton appareil ! Tu vas pouvoir faire de super photos, avec ! »

Scorpius se laisse, une fois de plus, toucher par l'enthousiasme si spontané de son ami. Il lève alors son appareil vers lui, et lui lance :

« Souris, Al ! »

Albus esquisse un immense sourire, prend la pose devant l'objectif. Clac. L'instant est immortalisé.

Un instant de bonheur, glacé sur papier, pour l'éternité.

oOoOoOo

« Castfield ! Rends-moi mon appareil ! Tu vas l'abîmer… » glapit vertement Malefoy, d'une voix mal assurée.

« Mais oui, je te le rendrai… dès que tu seras descendu de là. » glisse, taquin, Thomas, tout en plissant un œil pour prendre en photo un Scorpius mal assuré, qui tente de maintenir son équilibre sur son balai qui plane à deux mètres du sol.

« T'es un peu vache, là… » glisse Andrew à son camarade, non sans dissimuler, lui aussi, un sourire amusé en voyant l'adolescent blond qui, pour une fois, n'affiche pas une classe indéfectible.

« Je les déteste… » marmonne Scorpius, vexé et honteux, depuis son balai.

Albus, qui vole à côté de lui, tout en l'aidant à maintenir son équilibre, sourit avec douceur :

« Ils ne sont pas méchants, allons. Ils veulent seulement t'encourager. »

« Tu parles ! Ta sœur, oui, elle m'encourage… » réplique le blond tout en désignant de son menton pointu Lily, qui, deux mètres plus bas, agite avec une adoration presque hystérique une banderole ornée d'un serpent sur un balai. « Mais les deux, là… » Une petite embardée du balai sous l'effet du vent fait pousser un cri d'effroi à Scorpius, qui agrippe alors avec encore plus de force le manche en bois.

Calmement, sous les recommandations de Teddy Lupin, leur professeur de Vol, qui a accepté de superviser pendant son temps libre le cours particulier que donne Albus à Scorpius, le jeune Potter aide son ami à rétablir son équilibre.

C'est une belle journée ensoleillée de printemps.

Le temps est doux, l'après-midi calme.

Dans le parc de Poudlard, seuls résonnent, de temps à autre, les cris de Scorpius, les rires de ses camarades, les encouragements de la sœur de son ami.

Oui, c'est une belle journée de printemps.

oOoOoOo

« Echec et mat ! » assène Rose à Carmichael, non sans cette petite intonation toujours un peu supérieure dans la voix.

Le jeune métis, plutôt bon joueur, accepte sa défaite de bonne grâce. Pourtant, il n'aime pas perdre face à Rose Weasley. Mais ce qu'elle lui a dit pendant leur partie l'emporte sur sa fierté.

« C'est vrai que ton père est un véritable champion d'échecs ? »

La jeune fille hausse les épaules, et précise, tout en replaçant les pions sur l'échiquier :

« Disons qu'il n'a jamais vraiment participé à des compétitions. Il joue surtout pour le plaisir. Mais… oui, il se débrouille vraiment bien. Mon frère a hérité de sa passion, comme tu as pu le voir. »

Un petit coup d'œil vers Hugo, qui affronte un sixième année depuis plus de trois quarts d'heure dans un coin du local, sous le regard admiratif d'une petite troupe d'élèves, confirme ses dires.

Carmichael reporte son attention sur sa camarade :

« Toi aussi, tu en as hérité. »

« Tu trouves ? Je joue de temps en temps, mais sans être passionnée… »

« Tu as pourtant l'étoffe d'une grande joueuse. »

Rose lève les yeux vers l'adolescent, surprise qu'il lui fasse un tel compliment. Mais il ajoute alors :

« Et oui ! Pour arriver à me battre, moi, le grand Zabini, il faut être au minimum une championne ! »

Ne sachant si elle doit rire ou s'énerver devant tant de bêtise, Rose se contente de lever les yeux au ciel, blasée.

oOoOoOo

« Alors, Mr Potter… Ca vient, cette récitation ? »

« Oui, oui, attendez, je vais m'en rappeler, je vous assure… »

Un petit coup d'œil au rang derrière lui, où un sourire encourageant de Scorpius lui redonne l'énergie qui lui manquait.

« Voilà… » reprend alors Albus Severus, se lançant : « La potion de Flomorentine est une potion destinée à calmer les rhumes des foins et les allergies aux graminées. Et, si on y ajoute trois pincées de corne de centaure pilée, on peut l'utiliser pour les douleurs articulaires des membres sup… non, inférieurs. »

Le professeur, tout comme Albus lui-même, semble étonné de cette réponse correcte : « Oui… très bien. Et rappelez-moi la composition de base, je vous prie ? »

Potter se gratte le nez, réfléchit un instant, sent un petit coup de coude de sa cousine à ses côtés, et déclare finalement :

« Cinq feuilles et demi de mandragore, une patte de rat séchée… non, marinée dans du sang de crapaud, deux… deux gousses de haricot violet, et… et… » Il lance un petit regard vers son meilleur ami, qui tente de lui mimer la réponse en faisant un signe de V avec ses doigts : « Et deux oreilles de lapin. » hasarde-t-il.

La classe éclate de rire, et le professeur de Potions ne peut réprimer totalement un sourire quand il rectifie : « Et deux antennes de cafard, plutôt. Mais ce n'est pas si mal, Mr Potter. Bien mieux en tout cas qu'il y a quelques mois. Dix points à Gryffondor pour vous encourager dans cette voie. »

Un sourire éblouissant mais néanmoins modeste aux lèvres, Albus se rassoit, acceptant avec bonheur les félicitations de sa cousine et de Scorpius, derrière lui.

Il se sent bien, Albus Severus Potter. Car oui, c'est vrai que c'est bien mieux qu'il y a quelques mois. Et dans la vie, il faut savoir se satisfaire de ces choses-là.

Et apprécier sa chance, tout simplement.


	4. 4 ans plus tôt

Bonjour à tous,

Voici la quatrième année à Poudlard de nos jeunes héros… J'espère que vous apprécierez cette suite : )

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Andrew North, Thomas Castfield et Carmichael Zabini sont des créations de ma part (que vous retrouverez comme personnages récurrents dans quasiment toutes mes fics sur Albus et Scorpius).

**Rating** : K

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Lucky**

**4 ans plus tôt**

« Kyaaah ! Rose ! Tu as vu ça ? »

En entendant sa camarade Judy hurler son prénom dans la Grande Salle, Rose croit qu'elle va mourir de honte. Elle se cache derrière le numéro de la _Nouvelle Gazette du Sorcier_ qu'elle est en train de lire, mais c'est sans compter James. Taquin, il désigne du doigt sa cousine à la pauvre Judy, qui serait passée devant sans la voir, sans ça.

« Ah, Rose, te voilà ! » s'exclame, à bout de souffle, la jeune fille, en s'arrêtant devant eux.

« Faux frère… » glisse, acerbe, Rose au brun, tout en repliant son journal.

« Normal, je suis ton cousin. »

« Plus pour longtemps, crois-moi… » menace-t-elle, avant d'être contrainte de reporter son attention sur Judy, qui déverse déjà son flot de parole sans attendre d'y être invitée.

En quittant la table, James salue Hugo, qui arrive en compagnie de Lily, et lui glisse :

« Dis, ta sœur est de plus en plus féroce… Faut lui dire que c'est pas comme ça qu'elle se trouvera un copain ! »

« Dis-lui toi-même ! » lui rétorque avec aplomb Lily, qui ne supporte pas qu'on critique sa cousine préférée.

Plus pondéré que la jeune fille, Hugo répond à son cousin :

« Heu, mais tu sais, je ne crois pas qu'elle se cherche de petit copain. » Après une seconde de réflexion, il affiche un air un peu paniqué, et s'écrie : « Je n'espère pas, en tout cas ! Papa m'a demandé de veiller à ce qu'aucun garçon ne lui tourne autour avec de mauvaises attentions, mais si elle n'y met pas du sien, je ne vais pas y arriver… »

James quitte la Grande Salle en éclatant de rire, laissant son petit cousin perdu et angoissé.

« Un bal ? Mais de quoi tu parles, Judy ? »

La jeune sorcière désigne la table des professeurs, et reprend, exaltée :

« C'est Londubat lui-même qui a affiché le mot dans notre salle commune ! Les professeurs organisent un bal pour l'automne… Le Bal des Citrouilles ! » Ses yeux s'agrandissent encore sous l'effet de la fébrilité, et elle ajoute : « Tous les élèves sont autorisés à y participer ! »

« Yahou, ça craint… » glisse alors Thomas, qui vient d'arriver à ce moment-là pour prendre son petit déjeuner. « Ca veut dire qu'on va être chaperonné, et que ça va être jus de citrouille et gâteaux, plutôt que whisky Purfeu et amuse-gueule… »

« Même sans ça, Thomas, on ne nous aurait pas servi de whisky Purfeu, tu sais… » tempère son ami Andrew, tout en s'installant lui aussi à table.

« Pfff, t'es vraiment un rabat-joie, toi ! »

« Non. » intervient Rose, sévère : « Il est raisonnable, contrairement à toi. »

« Moi ça ne me gêne pas, les garçons pas raisonnables… » minaude alors Judy, en tortillant une de ses mèches de cheveux et en lançant des petits sourires à Castfield.

Rose lève les yeux au ciel, et rouvre son journal, préférant se replonger dans des sujets moins futiles que cette histoire de bal.

oOoOoOo

« Potter ! Malefoy ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans la réserve de potions ? »

Les deux adolescents se retournent brusquement, rouges d'embarras.

« Vous savez, je suppose, que l'accès de la réserve est formellement interdit aux étudiants. »

« Oui… oui, Mr Twiggit. » arrive à balbutier Scorpius.

« J'attends donc d'entendre vos explications. »

« Ce sont… nos chats. » murmure Albus Severus, légèrement impressionné par la colère de leur enseignant (déjà sévère au naturel, mais encore plus quand on fouille dans ses affaires, manifestement).

Le vieux sorcier lève un sourcil aussi dubitatif que sarcastique.

« Vos chats ? Tiens donc… Vous n'avez sincèrement pas trouvé mieux comme excuse ? »

L'adolescent blond lève un regard franc vers l'adulte, et assure avec plus d'aplomb cette fois :

« Mais c'est vrai, monsieur ! Nos chats nous ont échappés, et ils se sont faufilés tous les deux par la porte entrouverte. Nous voulions seulement les récupérer. »

« Et vous allez me faire croire que vos chats font, comme vous, leurs bêtises ensemble… »

« Nous ne faisons pas de bêtises ! » s'offusque Scorpius.

« En fait, vous voyez, ils sont frères. Ils viennent de la portée qu'a eue la chatte de ma famille l'an dernier, et ils sont habitués à être tout le temps ensemble… » explique Albus, qui finit par se taire, en voyant le regard sombre que lui jette leur professeur. Ce dernier ne les croit visiblement pas.

« Il est dommage d'être obligé de vous retirer des points si tôt dans l'année, mais puisque… »

Un immense fracas de verre brisé se fait soudainement entendre derrière eux, suivi de miaulements stridents. Albus, Scorpius et leur professeur se précipitent comme un seul homme dans la petite pièce, mais à peine ont-ils ouvert la porte en grand pour constater les dégâts que deux boules de poil filent hors des lieux à vive allure. Les chats disparaissent en une seconde à l'angle du couloir, sans demander leur reste.

Le regard fixé sur les dizaines de flacons et fioles éclatés au sol, le professeur de Potions laisse échapper entre ses dents :

« La bonne nouvelle, jeunes gens, c'est que vous n'êtes finalement pas des menteurs… »

Albus et Scorpius attendent la suite, un peu anxieux.

« La mauvaise, c'est que vous allez quand même perdre des points… et passer votre soirée à réparer les dégâts. »

Deux soupirs résignés parfaitement synchronisés lui parviennent en réponse. Ce qui, en soi, le satisfait déjà.

oOoOoOo

Le vent souffle en véritables bourrasques glacées pendant ce premier match de l'année. Ca ne refroidit toutefois pas les ardeurs des supporters, toujours aussi enthousiastes. La gente féminine, tout particulièrement, donne de la voix pour encourager les joueurs.

Un joueur en particulier, en tout cas.

Scorpius lève le nez du livre qu'il est en train de parcourir avec Albus, et constate :

« Dis, Al… C'est moi ou ton frère a de plus en plus de succès ? »

« Il s'entraîne beaucoup, faut dire. » répond évasivement le brun, avant de tourner une autre page, et de se blottir un peu plus contre son camarade, pour se réchauffer.

« Mais non ! Je veux dire avec les filles ! »

Le jeune Potter émerge enfin de leur roman, et regarde autour de lui. C'est vrai que beaucoup de filles crient le prénom de son frère, et plusieurs d'entre elles arborent les couleurs de Gryffondor, alors même qu'elles ne font pas partie de cette Maison.

« Heu, oui, tu as peut-être raison. » finit par admettre Albus, un peu dépassé par le sujet.

Lily, à leurs côtés, cesse un instant d'encourager l'équipe des Rouge et Or pour souligner :

« Moi je pense que tu restes vachement mieux que James, Scorpius… » Comme les deux autres la regardent sans rien dire, elle rougit un peu, et ajoute dans un sourire forcé : « Non, mais, toi aussi, Al… Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est que James n'est pas le meilleur garçon de l'école, quoi ! »

Embarrassée, la jeune fille préfère alors retourner au match, avant de dire quelque chose de plus gênant encore.

Après un petit silence pensif, les deux amis finissent par hausser les épaules, puis reportent toute leur attention sur le livre, sans plus se préoccuper du monde autour d'eux.

oOoOoOo

« Carmichael, tu as une minute ? »

C'est si rare que Scorpius lui demande de l'aide, que Zabini acquiesce immédiatement. Même s'il est en train de se brosser les dents. Même si la journée a été longue et qu'il tombe de sommeil. Et même s'il lui reste encore le résumé d'Histoire de la Magie à relire pour l'interrogation du lendemain.

Il se rince rapidement la bouche, et invite d'un signe de tête le blond à poursuivre, tandis qu'il attrape sa serviette éponge.

« En fait, le père d'Albus m'a écrit… »

Avisant l'air extrêmement surpris de son ami dans le miroir, Scorpius rougit légèrement, et s'empresse de préciser :

« Oui, en fait, ça n'a rien d'exceptionnel. Il m'écrit souvent. » Un petit silence, Carmichael se tourne vers lui, et s'appuie au lavabo de leur petite salle de bain, attendant la suite. « Bien sûr, pas autant qu'à Albus, c'est évident… Mais, heu, il m'écrit de temps en temps. »

« Bon, ok. Admettons. Et qu'y a-t-il dans cette lettre-ci qui te tracasse autant ? »

Scorpius remercie intérieurement son camarade de ne pas creuser plus la question.

« Il m'invite chez eux pour les prochaines vacances. »

Cette fois, la nouvelle ne surprend guère le métis.

« Ben, ça n'a rien de nouveau, ça. Tu as bien passé toutes tes vacances d'été, ou presque, chez eux, non ? » Comme pour confirmer ses dires, le chat blanc de Scorpius, issu d'une portée de la chatte des Potter, entre à ce moment-là dans la pièce. Carmichael l'attrape avec un sourire, et l'animal se blottit immédiatement dans ses bras en ronronnant.

Scorpius fixe un instant son ami câlinant son chat, puis reporte son attention à la lettre, qu'il tient toujours à la main. Elle est froissée. Il l'a relue plusieurs fois avant de finalement venir demander conseil à Zabini.

« C'est que… tu ne crois pas que je devrais… essayer, enfin… »

« De retourner chez toi, cette fois ? » Carmichael ne peut retenir un sourire en voyant l'autre lever vers lui un regard surpris -agréablement surpris. Le sorcier métis reconnaît n'avoir pas toujours la perspicacité de leur camarade Rose, mais lui aussi sait parfois lire entre les lignes. Il gratte encore un moment la tête du félin, qui fait entendre un ronronnement si sonore qu'on en dirait presque un ronflement. « Il craint un peu ton chat… » en rit Zabini, avant d'ajouter, plus sérieux : « Qu'en pense ta mère ? »

« Justement. Harry… Monsieur Potter se propose de lui écrire de ma part, si besoin est… Et, quelle que soit ma décision concernant ces vacances. »

« Oui, enfin, tu es capable d'écrire seul à ta mère, quand même… Le vrai problème étant plutôt ton père, non ? »

L'éclair de douleur qui passe dans les prunelles bleues de Scorpius confirme les dires de Zabini.

L'adolescent hausse les épaules, et tend finalement le chat à Malefoy.

« Je ne peux pas décider à ta place ce que tu dois faire, Scorpius… Je te dirai bien que la famille c'est important, mais je suis mal placé pour te parler. Je suis proche de mon père. » Scorpius a déjà vu Blaise Zabini à une réception donnée chez les parents de Draco, il y a de cela plusieurs années. Il avait trouvé l'homme très avenant, chaleureux. Et il devine sans mal combien cela doit être facile pour Carmichael d'être proche d'un homme tel que lui. Finalement, le métis conclut : « Demande-toi si tu as envie de retourner chez toi, surtout. »

« Je… je crois, oui. J'ai envie d'essayer, au moins. »

Carmichael lui adresse un petit sourire encourageant avant de quitter la salle de bains pour rejoindre son lit :

« Demande conseil à Albus, aussi, si tu as besoin. »

Camouflant une petite grimace anxieuse dans le pelage de son chat, qui s'est endormi dans ses bras, Scorpius murmure :

« Je crois surtout qu'Al sera triste que je me sépare de lui le temps des vacances d'automne… »

oOoOoOo

« Ce n'est que pour une semaine, Al. »

« Je sais, je sais. »

« Je t'écrirai, promis. »

« C'est bon, ça va. »

« Et puis, écris-moi, toi aussi, hein ? »

« Si j'ai le temps… »

« Je le savais, tu es fâché ! »

« Pas du tout ! Simplement, papa a promis de nous emmener voir le match des Gaelic Monkeys contre les Ours bleus de Russie… Il a eu des supers places. C'est bête que tu rates ça, franchement… Et puis, tante Hermione veut nous emmener faire le tour des magasins de jeux vidéos de Londres, alors forcément, je risque d'être très occupé… »

« Tu… Tu veux bien prendre soin de Luke pour moi ? Sans son frère Lucky, il risque d'être triste. »

« Moui… Je pense quand même avoir le temps de m'occuper de nos chats. Et t'as raison : ce serait vraiment dégueulasse de les séparer. »

« …Al, ne fais pas la tête… »

« Je ne fais pas la tête. »

« Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai. »

« Ouais, ben, j'y peux rien. Allez, je file, je dois… Andy m'attend pour qu'on finisse notre devoir de botanique. »

« Al… »

oOoOoOo

_Chère Astoria,_

_J'espère que vous allez bien, et que vous profitez de ce temps si doux pour faire quelques promenades. Peut-être en compagnie de votre fils ?_

_De mon côté, j'ai posé quelques jours de congé pour profiter des enfants. Les vacances passent si vite, mais quel plaisir de les voir un peu, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Je me permets de vous joindre à ce courrier une place pour un match de Quidditch qui se joue samedi au Stadium Krum. Mon mari avait eu des places par son travail, et il y en avait une pour Scorpius. Rien n'oblige à ce qu'il y aille, bien entendu, mais transmettez-lui de notre part, s'il vous plaît. Il en fera ce que bon lui semble._

_Si vous êtes un jour disponible pour venir prendre un thé, vous êtes la bienvenue. Votre mari également._

_Amitiés,_

_Ginevra Potter._

oOoOoOo

« Alors, Al ! C'était cool, tes vacances ? »

« Et les tiennes, Thomas ? »

« Rasoir comme c'est pas possible ! On a été rendre visite à ma grand-tante dans sa maison de retraite, tenue par des elfes de maison bénévoles… l'éclate totale, youhou ! Mais plus sérieusement… parle-moi des tiennes ! Il paraît que ton père a réussi à vous avoir des places pour le match des Monkeys contre les Ours bleus ! J'aurais payé cher pour voir ça… »

« Mouais, c'était pas mal… »

« Al, par Merlin ! Les Monkeys contre les Ours, quoi ! L'affiche de l'année ! »

« Tu sais, le Quidditch, c'est pas trop mon truc, en même temps… »

« Pourtant, il y a un mois, t'avais l'air content d'y aller… »

« Ouais, mais y'a eu quelques changements, pour ces vacances. Je les ai trouvées longues… pas toi ? »

« Coincé entre des vieux qui bavent et qui se trompent dès qu'ils tentent de jeter un sort ? Graaave… C'était interminable ! Ah, sauf la fois où la voisine de chambre de ma tante a transformé la théière en tarentule de deux mètres de haut. Ca, ça a mis une certaine ambiance dans le réfectoire, faut le reconnaître… Mais sinon, ouais, globalement, je me suis fait chier. »

oOoOoOo

Lily arrive en courant dans la bibliothèque, s'attirant une grimace pincée de Mme Pince. Mais la jeune fille l'ignore totalement, ayant repéré le groupe d'élèves qu'elle cherchait.

Elle s'arrête à leur table, un peu essoufflée, mais souriante. Tous lèvent le nez vers elle (toujours prompts à se laisser détourner de leurs révisions), sauf Rose, qui profite toutefois de l'inattention de ses amis pour piquer une feuille de parchemin à Andrew.

« Je… je… » fait Lily, tout en reprenant son souffle en même temps.

« Tu… tu… » la relance Albus.

« J'ai… pfff… pfff… j'ai eu… »

« Tu as eu… » l'aide Thomas.

Elle finit par agiter l'enveloppe qu'elle tient à la main.

« Tu as reçu du courrier ? » glisse Scorpius.

Lily lui lance un regard éperdu de reconnaissance, et hoche la tête en assentiment.

« Ils sont arrivés ! » arrive-t-elle finalement à s'exclamer. Une minute encore pour reprendre son souffle, tous la regardent, impatients. « Les catalogues de tenues de bal ! »

Le concert de cris de joie qui s'élèvent alors à cette table attire l'attention de tant d'autres élèves dans la bibliothèque que, très vite, Mme Pince se retrouve débordée par le brouhaha ambiant. L'enthousiasme autour de tout ce qui touche au bal qui se prépare est tel que même l'intervention de Rusard n'y changera rien.

Et même quand la directrice de Poudlard elle-même viendra dissiper cette foule bruyante, tous se contenteront de s'égayer en riant dans les couloirs, pas plus calmés pour autant.

oOoOoOo

« ...et j'ai trop envie qu'il m'invite d'abord tu vois... »

« Ouais, c'est clair. »

« Mais d'un autre côté, s'il ne le fait pas, et qu'une autre fille lui demande avant moi, et qu'il dit oui... Les boules, quoi ! »

« C'´est clair ! »

« Du coup, j'hésite trop... »

Albus Severus, les yeux, oreilles et bouche grands ouverts, ne lit plus depuis au moins quinze minutes son ouvrage, tout captivé qu'il est par la conversation surprise entre Judy et une de ses amies, assises non loin de lui sur les canapés de leur salle commune.

Le brun est censé réviser son cours de Métamorphoses, qu'il a eu du mal à comprendre sur le moment, malgré les explications de Scorpius. C'est avec un sourire plein d'affection que Potter a longuement observé les petits schémas et croquis que lui a glissés son ami dans la marge de son manuel, pour lui faciliter ses révisions. Puis il s'est attelé à ses devoirs avec beaucoup de sérieux (d'autant plus motivé que ses parents ont promis de lui offrir la tenue de son choix pour le bal, pour le récompenser de ses efforts scolaires).

Mais très vite, des bribes de discussion sont venues se glisser à ses oreilles. D'ordinaire, Albus ne s'intéresse pas aux ragots et bavardages échangés entre ses camarades (et malgré l'acharnement de son ami Thomas à venir lui rapporter tous les potins glanés dans la journée). Toutefois, Potter est si impatient d'aller à ce bal que quand il a compris que les deux filles parlaient de cet évènement, il n'a pu résister à la tentation de laisser ses oreilles traîner.

« Sinon, c'est pas grave, tu iras avec un autre garçon. Ils sont tous sympas, dans la classe, honnêtement. »

« C'est sûr... Mais c'est tellement mieux d'y aller avec la personne qu'on préfère, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Ouais, c'est clair... »

oOoOoOo

« Professeur Londubat, à propos du bal... »

« Tu peux m'appeler Neville quand nous ne sommes que tous les deux, Albus. » glisse l'enseignant dans un sourire, cessant un instant de rempoter une plante.

« D'accord professeur. A propos du bal, on peut inviter qui on veut ? »

Neville est assez surpris de voir avec quelle impatience le garçon semble attendre cet évènement. En repensant à Harry au même âge, et à son embarras sans fin à l'idée de devoir danser devant tout le monde, le sorcier se dit que les générations se suivent mais ne se ressemblent pas.

« Oui, bien sûr. »

Le soulagement et la joie se lisent sur les traits de l'adolescent.

« Même des autres Maisons ? »

« Évidemment. Tu sais bien que tout le corps enseignant de Poudlard encourage les échanges entre les Maisons, et... » Neville s'interrompt. Son élève n'a pas attendu la fin de sa phrase pour filer. Il sourit avec indulgence. L'impétuosité et l'enthousiasme de cette génération ont un effet toujours aussi apaisant sur lui. Il aime les voir comme ça.

oOoOoOo

« Je ne veux pas. »

« Tu ne veux pas quoi, Albus ? » Le ton est agacé. Une heure qu'il tente de finir ce devoir d'arithmancie qui lui pose souci.

« Le bal. Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles avec elle. »

Seul le grattement de la plume fébrile sur le parchemin parvient en réponse au jeune homme brun. Il attend, patiemment. Une minute, très précisément. Et puis, il s'impatiente.

« Merde, Scorpius ! Tu pourrais me regarder, au moins ! »

Scorpius le fait, il le regarde. Ses yeux bleus écarquillés de surprise. Au bout d'un moment, le blond balbutie :

« Mince alors… En plus de trois ans, c'est la première fois que je t'entends jurer, Albus. »

Potter reste interloqué une seconde, puis serre les poings de rage, et s'écrie avec fureur : « Ne détourne pas la conversation ! » Avant de faire volte-face et de quitter en courant la salle commune des Serpentards.

Après que la porte ait claqué avec fracas, Malefoy se gratte la tempe de sa plume, et tourne un regard interrogatif vers Zabini, assis à cinq mètres de sa table, dans un des grands fauteuils verts.

« Tu as compris ce qu'il avait, Albus ? »

Carmichael hausse les épaules, en signe d'ignorance. Scorpius finit par hausser les épaules lui aussi, et se replonge finalement avec un soupir dans son devoir.

Au fond, son ami métis sait bien un peu ce qui met Albus dans cet état. Mais hors de question qu'il facilite la tâche au blond. Il a déjà fort à faire de son côté pour savoir comment demander à Rose Weasley de l'accompagner au Bal des Citrouilles, pour se préoccuper des histoires de son ami…

oOoOoOo

« Non. »

« Heu… comment ça, non ? »

Rose lève un sourcil, croise les bras, et lance d'un ton cette fois pincé :

« Je ne vois pas ce que tu ne comprends pas dans cette réponse pourtant simple, Zabini. »

L'adolescent tente d'ignorer le ricanement de Thomas Castfield à leurs côtés, et remercie intérieurement Andrew quand celui-ci entraîne son camarade à l'écart dans leur salle commune pour les laisser tranquille, lui et Rose.

Il prend une grande inspiration, tend de nouveau vers la jeune fille d'un geste décidé la fleur qu'il tient à la main, et réitère sa question :

« Veux-tu venir au bal avec moi, Rose ? »

Les épaules de la jeune fille s'affaissent devant l'insistance butée de son interlocuteur. Elle regarde de nouveau la rose rouge qu'il tient (quelle originalité !), la cravate rouge qu'il a fait l'effort (de mauvais goût !) de mettre, et son visage plein de cette assurance qu'elle déteste chez lui. Et sa réponse revient, implacable :

« C'est toujours non. Pas la peine de me le demander quinze fois, je ne changerai pas d'avis. »

« Mais pourquoi ? » s'offusque le métis, qui ne comprend ni n'accepte ce refus.

« Mais parce que je n'en ai pas envie ! »

oOoOoOo

_Mon petit chéri,_

_J'ai été si surprise de ta dernière lettre. Il me semblait que tu te faisais une joie d'aller au Bal des Citrouilles… Pourquoi me dis-tu à présent que tu n'y mettras jamais les pieds ?_

_J'ai été si fière de savoir que tu allais assister à ton premier bal à l'école. C'est toujours un grand moment ! Je suis sûre que tu vas beaucoup t'y amuser, et si c'est la peur qui t'empêche d'y aller, ne sois pas inquiet. C'est bien sûr intimidant d'inviter une jeune fille, mais tu es un garçon charmant (et non pas « bizarre », comme tu me l'écris, voyons !), et la fille que tu inviteras ne pourra qu'être flattée et honorée de t'y accompagner._

_Et si Rose t'a raconté l'histoire de la robe de bal qu'avait reçue son père à l'époque, n'aie aucune crainte. Je ne te ferai pas le même coup qu'avait fait grand-mère Molly à mon frère, et j'ai déjà expédié par Hibou Grand Duc Express une magnifique robe de bal, d'inspiration moldue comme tu en rêvais._

_Alors, je t'en prie, ne te mets pas joncheruines en tête, et retrouve ton bel enthousiasme. Je suis persuadée que tu vas aimer ce bal !_

_Je te fais une nuée de bisous, mon ange ébouriffé,_

_Ta maman, Ginounette._

oOoOoOo

_Ma puce adorée,_

_Je suis ravie d'apprendre que plusieurs garçons t'ont proposé d'aller au bal avec eux. Bien sûr, tu as eu raison de refuser leurs invitations, puisque tu avais quelqu'un d'autre en tête, mais c'est bien de l'avoir fait avec tact._

_Je suis bien consciente que ton frère James n'est pas toujours un bon exemple. Mais de là à le traiter de "rustre" et "infâme macho goujat", pour la seule raison qu'il a dit non à sept filles, c'est un peu dur. Lui aussi avait sans doute une autre personne avec qui il préférait y aller, tu ne crois pas ?_

_En tout cas, je suis fière de voir que tu as eu le cran d'inviter toi-même ton cavalier. Les filles n'osent pas toujours faire le premier pas, mais il n'y a pas de raison de laisser cela aux garçons. Si j'avais attendu que ton père se déclare, vous ne seriez sans doute toujours pas nés aujourd'hui ! :)_

_Je m'inquiète un peu pour ton frère Albus Severus. Tu pourras discrètement t'assurer qu'il n'a pas de gros soucis, s'il te plaît, ma grande ?_

_Une flopée de bisous pour toi, mon elfe rose,_

_Mamounette Ginounette._

oOoOoOo

Le brouhaha de la fête fait comme un bruit de fond, discontinu et lointain.

Assis sur le tapis élimé mais encore moelleux devant la cheminée aux armoiries de Gryffondor, Albus agite d'un geste désabusé une ficelle râpée au-dessus de Lucky. Son chaton noir, fébrile, roule sur le dos et tente d'attraper le jouet d'une patte énergique.

La porte s'ouvre soudain avec fracas derrière le garçon brun, mais il ne sursaute pas. Il est dans sa bulle, si perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne constate la présence du nouvel arrivant qu'une fois celui-ci assis sur le sol à ses côtés.

Ils restent tous deux dans la pénombre de la pièce, silencieuse. Seuls quelques miaulements enthousiastes viennent rompre de temps à autre la quiétude des lieux.

Enfin, Albus prend la parole, d'une voix maussade et boudeuse qui ne lui ressemble pas :

« Déjà rentré ? Lily avait parié qu'on ne te reverrait pas de la nuit... »

« J'emmerde Lily. » réplique fort peu élégamment James.

« Moi aussi. » ajoute Albus, s'attirant un regard surpris de son aîné, qui n'a toujours vu son petit frère qu'affectueux et tendre envers leur sœur.

Sur ces mots, le silence retombe sur eux. Lucky mordille maintenant la ficelle, qu'Albus a consenti à lui abandonner.

« Et toi, du coup, ta tenue n'aura pas servi. »

« Je rembourserai les parents. »

« Arrête, Al, ils s'en fichent... »

« J'aime pas gâcher. »

« De toute façon, c'est un beau gâchis, tout ça... »

Le silence, de nouveau. Lucky, lassé de son jeu, décide à présent de s'attaquer à la chaussette gauche d'Albus. Ce dernier se laisse faire, non sans esquisser une grimace douloureuse quand les petites griffes acérées du félin éraflent sa peau à travers le tissu. Puis, il demande sceptique :

« Ça peut être beau, un gâchis ? »

James n'a pas le temps de répondre à son frère que la porte derrière eux s'ouvre, laissant passer un petit groupe d'élèves, riant bruyamment.

« Oh, les frères Potter, vous êtes là ? » s'exclame Thomas, surpris mais manifestement heureux de les trouver ici. « On en a une bien bonne à vous raconter... »

« C'est clair ! » renchérit avec enthousiasme Lily, accrochée au bras de Scorpius. « Notre cousine, Rose... Elle sort avec Carmichael ! »

« C'est une catastrophe... » pleurniche Hugo à leurs côtés « Papa va me tuer. »

Albus n'arrive pas à assimiler cette nouvelle. Il a les yeux rivés sur sa sœur, et son meilleur ami.

« Et toi, James, pourquoi t'es là ? » reprend Thomas. « Tu te planques pour échapper à toutes les prétendantes que t'as laissées sur le carreau ? »

« Je crois surtout que c'est James qui s'est fait repousser par celle qu'il voulait... » précise Lily avec taquinerie, mais sans méchanceté. Ce qui lui vaut malgré tout un regard sombre de son aîné, qui détourne alors de lui la conversation :

« Mais je croyais que Rose avait refusé d'aller au bal avec ce type... Zabini... »

« C'est vrai ! » intervient Judy, restée silencieuse jusque là. « Elle est allée au bal avec Andrew -en toute amitié, hein... Mais Zabini a déboulé en plein milieu d'une danse... »

Lily glousse et ajoute, en se pressant un peu plus contre le bras de son cavalier :

« C'était très chevaleresque. Il a déclaré qu'il ne voulait aucune autre fille qu'elle... »

« Il a limite tapé un scandale en plein milieu de la Grande Salle. » précise Castfield, les yeux brillants d'excitation au souvenir de l'évènement.

« Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça... » note Scorpius, songeur.

« Bref, faut croire que tout cet esclandre a plu à Rose, parce qu'à l'heure qu'il est, ils se sont isolés dans un coin de la piste de danse, et ne se lâchent plus. » conclut Judy d'un ton rêveur, tout en lançant un petit regard en coin à Thomas, qui ne remarque pas l'intérêt de la jeune fille, tant il est pris par ce ragot.

« Hé ben... » siffle James, qui paraît avoir un peu oublié ses soucis. « Sacrée soirée, en effet... »

Coupant la parole à Hugo, qui s'apprêtait à se lamenter de nouveau sur les nombreuses tortures paternelles qui l'attendent pour avoir failli à sa mission, Albus lance, d'une voix sourde de colère :

« C'est ça que tu attendais ? »

Tous les regards se braquent, stupéfaits, sur l'adolescent brun. Mais lui n'a d'yeux que pour Scorpius, qui ne dit rien, estomaqué lui aussi de sentir une telle animosité chez son ami, toujours si gentil d'habitude.

Albus se lève, et poursuit, serrant les poings :

« C'est ce que tu aurais voulu, toi aussi ? Que je débarque en plein bal, pour faire un scandale, et t'arracher des bras de Lily ? »

« Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu racontes... »

Les larmes aux yeux, Albus continue, la voix tremblante :

« Mais moi je suis pas comme ça... Moi je n'aime pas bousculer les gens, m'imposer... Moi... Je ne veux pas faire de mal à ma sœur, même si elle elle m'a fait du mal... Mais elle savait pas, alors je lui en veux pas... Pas trop... » ajoute-t-il à voix plus basse, en lançant un petit regard d'excuse à Lily qui, gênée, lâche le bras de Scorpius.

Leurs camarades, autour d'eux, n'osent plus rien dire. Perturbés par l'ambiance lourde qui s'est installée, embarrassés d'avoir l'impression d'être de trop, mal à l'aise de ne comprendre qu'à demi-mot ce qui se passe.

C'est finalement l'arrivée d'Andrew dans la salle commune qui met fin à ce moment. Profitant de la diversion offerte par son camarade, Albus fait demi-tour et file s'enfermer dans son dortoir. Les conversations reprennent maladroitement, pour essayer de dissiper le malaise.

Scorpius lance un regard d'excuse à Lily, qui, un peu rouge, la gorge nouée, le laisse partir vers le dortoir sans rien dire ; mais James interrompt le blond d'une main ferme.

« Pas ce soir. Je pense qu'il a besoin de rester seul. »

« Mais... »

« La soirée a été longue. »

Malefoy hésite encore un instant, mais se laisse convaincre par la muette autorité de James. Il tourne finalement les talons, se retirant sans bruit de l'antre des Gryffondors.

Il se sent mal, lui qui n'a rien voulu de tout cela.

Il se sent mal, et dépassé par les évènements. A quel moment a-t-il loupé quelque chose ? Il ne comprend plus rien...

Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'il n'a jamais voulu blesser Albus Severus.

oOoOoOo

« Albus n'est pas bien en ce moment. » déclare soudain Rose.

Carmichael ouvre de grands yeux, et souffle, plein d'amour :

« Tu es merveilleuse, Rosie ! »

La jeune fille s'énerve, donnant une tape sur le bras de son petit ami :

« Descends de ton nuage ! Je te parle de mon cousin, là... »

Le métis sourit et reprend l'adolescente dans ses bras, embrassant affectueusement le haut de son crâne :

« C'est bien ce que je dis : tu es merveilleuse. Alors que nous sommes en pleine romance, et qu'en général dans ces moments-là on ne pense qu'à soi, toi tu arrives à te préoccuper encore des autres. Tu es un ange... »

La brune rougit alors et dissimule un sourire dans le pull en laine de son petit ami. Il reste enlacés un moment, sourds aux quelques sifflements et moqueries envieuses lancés par les rares élèves qui passent dans le couloir où ils se sont isolés entre deux cours.

Finalement, Rose demande, retrouvant sa voix autoritaire :

« Qu'as-tu voulu dire par _en général_ ? Tu es si familier que ça des histoires d'amour ? Je croyais que j'étais ta première copine... »

Se détachant des bras de la jeune fille, Zabini déclare d'un ton détaché :

« Oh, ça a sonné, non ? Les cours vont reprendre, il faut qu'on se dépêche... »

« Tu ne perds rien pour attendre... » gronde Rose, tout en le suivant malgré tout en direction de leur prochain cours. Le sourire attendri qu'elle tente de cacher ne rend toutefois pas très crédibles ses menaces.

oOoOoOo

« ...Weasley, tout bon, comme d'habitude. Vous ne vous en lassez jamais ? » taquine le professeur en tendant la copie à sa meilleure élève.

« Jamais, monsieur. » répond la jeune fille dans un sourire.

« Castfield. Peut mieux faire. Comme d'habitude aussi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, oui... »

« Potter... C'est dommage, vous aviez bien progressé. Un petit relâchement ? » Devant l'absence de réponse de l'adolescent, qui prend sa copie d'un air absent, le sorcier poursuit : « Profitez des vacances de fin d'année pour réviser un peu, mmh ? Même s'il y a les fêtes, il ne faut pas relâcher ses efforts. Et c'est valable pour vous tous, jeunes gens ! »

oOoOoOo

« Albus... Tu ne veux toujours pas me parler ? »

« Je n'ai pas le temps. »

« Tu n'as jamais le temps ! Moi je crois surtout que tu me fuis depuis le bal... »

« Tu ne vas pas m'engueuler, en plus ! »

« Non... Pardon. Je veux... je veux juste qu'on puisse se parler. Tu veux bien ? »

« Non... Pas le temps. Tu as entendu le prof d'arithmancie ? Je dois réviser plus. Je n'aurai plus trop de temps libre, maintenant. »

« Je peux t'aider à réviser, non ? »

« Sans façon. Aide plutôt Lily, je suis sûr qu'elle sera ravie de t'avoir comme professeur particulier. »

oOoOoOo

« Carmichael... »

« Carmichael, dis... »

« Zabini ! »

L'adolescent métis consent enfin à décoller ses lèvres de celles de Rose, et tourne un visage las vers son camarade.

« Oui, sieur Malefoy ? »

Rose donne une bourrade à son petit ami, qui redevient alors sérieux et demande avec plus de douceur au blond qui affiche un visage grave et troublé :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Scorpius ? »

« Tu crois que j'ai tort de... de rentrer chez moi pour Noël ? »

Zabini se sent un peu pris au dépourvu par cette question. Il trouve qu'elle arrive tard : ils sont tous sur le quai de King´s cross, prêts à partir chacun dans leur famille pour les vacances. Mais il ne sait comment dire à son ami qu'il paraît déplacé de faire marche arrière maintenant.

C'est finalement Rose qui intervient, posant une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son ami :

« Scorpius... Carmichael m'a dit que ça allait un peu mieux avec ton père, depuis quelques temps... »

« Oui... oui. On se reparle, un peu. Je prends garde à ne pas aborder les sujets qui lui déplairaient, mais sinon, ça s'améliore doucement, en effet. »

« Bon, alors ne te tracasse pas pour Albus. » Elle le coupe avant qu'il ne se récrie quelque chose. « Je sais qu'oncle Harry et nos grands-parents t'ont invité cette année aussi pour les fêtes, mais tu dois aussi penser à ta famille. » Devant l'air partagé qu'affiche Malefoy, la jeune fille ajoute : « Al a sans doute des raisons de bouder, mais s'il refuse de te parler, tu ne vas pas souffrir inutilement. Je tenterai de lui parler... Et de lui changer les idées. Peut-être qu'à la rentrée il sera dans de meilleures dispositions. »

Vaincu par les arguments pleins d'assurance de son amie, et encouragé par un sourire bienveillant de Carmichael, Scorpius finit par flancher. Il les salue d'une voix encore légèrement sombre.

Les deux jeunes gens regardent l'adolescent blond s'éloigner sur le quai bondé, un peu tristes pour lui. Mais très vite, l'urgence de profiter des quelques secondes qui leur restent avant qu'il ne leur faille se laisser pour rejoindre chacun leur famille les reprend, et ils s'enlacent de nouveau, s'embrassant comme s'ils devaient ne jamais se revoir.

oOoOoOo

_Chère Ginevra, _

_C'est avec un certain désespoir que je vous écris aujourd'hui. Il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de demander de l'aide, mais j'y suis contrainte à présent._

_Vous n'êtes sans doute pas sans savoir que mon fils est revenu chez nous pour les vacances. La première semaine s'est bien déroulée dans l'ensemble, les relations entre mon époux et mon fils étant, à défaut d'être aussi chaleureuses qu'avant, du moins cordiales. Je les ai même vus faire le projet d'examiner ensemble les plans de rénovation de notre manoir. _

_Puis tout s'est détérioré. L'évènement déclencheur a été une lettre que Scorpius a voulu envoyer à votre fils cadet. Mon époux l'a trouvée par hasard. Il est entré dans une colère noire, et je vous assure que si je ne m'étais pas interposée, mon fils aurait pu être blessé. Cette situation m'échappe, et me désespère. Je tiens à mon époux, et le respecte. Mais je ne peux accepter qu'il violente notre fils._

_Je vais tenter de faire revenir mon époux à la raison. Mais en attendant, je dois m'assurer de la sécurité de Scorpius. C'est pourquoi je me tourne aujourd'hui vers vous, car je sais pouvoir vous faire confiance. J'ai conscience de tout ce que vous avez déjà fait pour mon fils. Acceptez-vous, avec toute la discrétion et générosité dont je vous sais capable, de l'accueillir quelques temps chez vous, le temps que la situation s'apaise ? Vous en recevrez ma reconnaissance éternelle._

_Si mon inquiétude pour mon fils unique ne dépassait pas ma honte, je ne vous aurai jamais contactée. Mais l'amour d'une mère ne doit pas connaître de limite._

_Sincèrement vôtre,_

_Astoria Malefoy_

_PS : je vous joins à ce courrier la lettre de Scorpius à votre fils (du moins, ce que j'ai pu en sauver des flammes)._

_Cher Albus,_

_Voilà trop de jours que ton silence me fait mal (...) m'excuse pour la peine que j'ai pu te faire sans le voul(...) Je ne comprends pas ce qui nous (...) ce que je sais, c'est que je ne peux pas vivre sans te voir, te parler. Tu comptes beaucoup pour (...)_

_Je tiens beaucoup à ta soe(...) ne comprend pas ce que tu as pensé (...) avec toi, et seulement toi (...)_

_(...) ne plus jamais me parler, je ne m'en remettrais (...) m'en remets à ta décision, mais prie Merlin pour que toi et moi nous puissions, comme avant (...)_

oOoOoOo

Harry reste sur le seuil de la chambre, mais insiste encore auprès de son fils, espérant arriver à le faire descendre au salon, cette fois :

« Mon grand, tu vas rater la bûche. Grand-mère Molly ne s'en remettra jamais si tu ne fais pas honneur au dessert qu'elle a préparé... »

« Pas faim, de toute façon... »

« Tu sais que tu frôles l'impolitesse, là ? En plus nous avons un invité de dernière minute... »

« Justement ! » laisse échapper Albus.

Harry réprime un petit sourire victorieux et annonce simplement :

« Bon, je vais dire aux autres que tu es malade. Ça ne te fait rien si on donne tes cadeaux à tes frère et sœur et à tes cousins, dans ce cas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le garçon lève brusquement la tête vers son père, mais se retient à temps de le contredire. Il ne serait pas très crédible, sans ça. Il se contente alors de marmonner une réponse incompréhensible, et retourne à la bande dessinée moldue qu'il était en train de feuilleter.

Harry fait demi-tour pour rejoindre le reste de la famille, mais précise avant de partir :

« Et bien sûr, je vais dire à notre invité de venir te saluer. »

Cette phrase plonge l'adolescent dans un affolement subit. Son père à peine reparti, il cherche fébrilement une issue : mais la porte de sa chambre mène droit sur l'escalier descendant au rez-de-chaussée, et sa fenêtre donne sur le jardin, dans lequel il entend quelques-uns de ses cousins bavarder tout en fumant. Pris au piège, il songe l'espace d'une seconde à se cacher sous le lit, mais réalise vite le ridicule de son idée. Se dissimuler derrière la porte ne marcherait pas longtemps non plus : il est trop grand pour ces jeux d'enfant, maintenant.

Et pourtant, il se sent aussi désemparé et impuissant qu'un tout-petit, en cet instant.

Tout à ses plans d'évasion illusoire, il n'entend pas Scorpius arriver. Celui-ci toque trois petits coups à sa porte, et Albus fait volte-face sur son lit, offrant alors un visage écarlate et décomposé au nouveau venu.

« Ah... Ah... Scorpius... Je... »

Il se tait en voyant le blond entrer dans la pièce et fermer doucement la porte derrière lui.

Après un petit silence, pendant lequel les deux garçons n'osent pas se regarder, Scorpius prend finalement la parole d'une toute petite voix :

« Al, je suis désolé. »

« Mais... de quoi ? »

« Justement, je n'en sais rien. Tu ne m'as rien dit précisément. Je sais juste que tu m'en veux, que je t'ai fait du mal sans le savoir, et... et je voudrais m'excuser. Je n'ai jamais voulu... »

« Arrête. » Scorpius lève un visage surpris vers son camarade qui, écarlate, fixe ses mains qui tortillent nerveusement sa couette à l'effigie d'héros de dessin animé moldu. « Je... ça n'a plus d'importance, tout ça, maintenant... Tu... Ce que tu vis est bien plus grave, et... »

« Non. » le coupe Scorpius. L'adolescent blond vient s'asseoir sur le lit, laissant une distance prudente entre eux, toutefois. Il poursuit, fixant avec sérieux le brun qui ne cherche plus à fuir son regard : « C'est sûr, ce que je vis chez moi n'est pas drôle. Mais ne va pas dire que nous deux ça ne compte pas. C'est justement parce que tu comptes trop pour moi que tout ça est arrivé… »

« Mais je n'ai jamais voulu… » se défend avec détresse Albus.

« Je sais, je sais. » le coupe précipitamment Scorpius, confus de la méprise. « Evidemment, que tu n'as jamais voulu que ça en arrive là. Simplement, je ne veux pas que tu dises que ce qu'il y a entre nous n'est pas important, alors que ça a justement pris une ampleur telle que ma vie en est chamboulée… »

Albus ouvre de grands yeux en entendant ces mots, et en reste sans voix. Scorpius, un peu gêné, tourne la tête. Il pâlit légèrement quand il sent finalement la main du brun se poser sur la sienne. Son ami a comblé la distance qui les séparait. Posant la tête très doucement sur l'épaule du blond, qui se raidit un peu, le garçon brun murmure :

« Moi aussi, ma vie est chamboulée… pas, pas comme toi, bien sûr. Je veux dire… il n'y a rien de grave dans ma vie. Mais… mais quand… avec Lily, tu semblais proche… »

« J'aime bien ta sœur. » admet Scorpius « Et elle m'aime bien. »

Les doigts quittent sa main.

« Je sais. » souffle Albus Severus d'une voix étranglée. Il détourne la tête, mais tente de continuer d'un ton joyeux : « C'est bien que vous soyez… proches. C'est juste que… que moi… » Sa gorge se noue d'un coup, comme si un nœud l'étranglait soudain. Il ne peut continuer.

C'est cette fois Scorpius qui se rapproche, glissant ses doigts entre les siens, et s'attirant alors un regard surpris du brun.

« C'est juste que toi, tu veux que toi et moi… »

« …que toi et moi, on soit… toujours proches, tu vois. »

Le visage de Scorpius s'éclaire alors d'un sourire éblouissant, lui qui est si pudique habituellement quant à ses émotions, et il vient coller son front à celui de son ami.

« Moi aussi, je veux qu'on soit proches, toi et moi. Tu comptes pour moi, Albus Severus Potter. »

« Plus que n'importe qui ? » C'est une grande question que pose là Albus, avec une innocence désarmante.

Scorpius prend le temps de réfléchir, avant de répondre. Parce qu'une réponse à la légère n'est pas admissible, et parce que lui-même accorde de l'importance à cette question.

Enfin, après une minute interminable, Scorpius murmure, ancrant ses prunelles dans celles, ouvertes et franches, de l'autre :

« Oui. Plus que n'importe qui. »

Relevant la tête d'un coup, Albus s'écrie alors, avec toute la spontanéité d'un enfant buté :

« Mais alors ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas été au Bal des Citrouilles avec moi ? »

« Mais parce que tu ne me l'as pas demandé, voyons ! » se récrie le blond, estomaqué.

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps, Lily a été plus rapide que moi ! »

« C'est qu'elle est diabolique, ta sœur, faut se méfier… » plaisante Scorpius. Mais il perd vite son sourire en voyant l'air fâché de son interlocuteur.

« Je pensais que tu lui dirais non. »

« Je n'avais pas de raison… »

« Si, moi. »

La franchise d'Albus désarme, une fois de plus, la logique de Scorpius. Il n'ose dire à son ami qu'il ne pensait pas qu'ils iraient entre garçons à ce bal, parce qu'il sent que ce n'est pas un argument recevable pour le brun. Il n'ose pas non plus lui dire qu'il s'en fichait un peu de ce bal, parce qu'il saisit combien au contraire c'était un évènement particulier pour Albus.

Alors, après un moment de réflexion, il déclare dans un sourire :

« Au fait, tout à l'heure on va ouvrir les cadeaux. »

« J'ai pas eu le temps de t'en préparer un ! » s'excuse immédiatement Albus. « Je ne pensais pas qu'on se verrait pendant ces vacances… »

Le blond balaie d'un geste ces paroles, précisant :

« Je m'en doute, ne t'en fais pas. Moi, en revanche, j'ai un cadeau pour toi. Mais il n'est pas emballé… »

« Oui, toi non plus tu n'as pas eu le temps… »

« En fait, c'est toi qui vas faire l'emballage. » Comme Albus le regarde sans comprendre, Scorpius sourit et précise, désignant l'armoire dans un angle de la chambre : « Ta tenue de bal est là, j'imagine ? Bien, alors je te laisse te changer, et après… après tu auras ton cadeau. »

oOoOoOo

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, mon cœur ? » demande Ginny dans un bâillement, tout en venant rejoindre son mari sur le canapé.

A voix basse, pour ne pas réveiller Lily qui s'est endormie avec les chatons sur le tapis moelleux du salon, devant la cheminée, Harry répond, tout en serrant contre lui sa femme :

« Je range les photos de la fête dans l'album. »

« Déjà ? » rit la sorcière rousse. « Nos invités sont partis depuis une heure à peine que tu classes déjà nos souvenirs… » Elle porte une tasse de chocolat fumant à ses lèvres, et sourit quand Harry l'embrasse sur la tempe.

« Mais regarde… Ce sont de beaux souvenirs, non ? »

Il désigne du doigt une photo qu'il a prise en cachette, alors qu'il montait apporter une part de bûche aux deux adolescents qui leur procurent tant de doux tracas en ce moment : Albus, éblouissant dans son magnifique costume flambant neuf, s'applique à suivre les pas d'un Scorpius qui le fait valser, au son d'un très inapproprié morceau de rap grésillant sur un vieux baladeur moldu. Ils rient, comme des enfants. Puis l'image se répète, inlassablement.

« De magnifiques souvenirs. » acquiesce Ginny, tout en posant sa tête contre l'épaule d'Harry.

oOoOoOo

« Tu fais la tête, Rosie ? »

La jeune fille lève la tête un instant du plateau d'échecs, et darde un regard sombre sur son cousin, faisant pâlir l'adolescent.

« Non… Tu crois ? »

« Et bien, vu ta tête en cette seconde, moi aussi je le crois. » intervient Scorpius en prenant en photo la cousine d'Albus avec son appareil.

« Pour tout vous dire, les garçons, je suis _légèrement_ contrariée de n'avoir pas le droit d'inviter mon petit ami… » elle murmure ces derniers mots, tout en jetant un coup d'œil courroucé en coin, dans la direction de la cuisine des Potter, d'où des éclats de voix joyeux de son père discutant avec Harry s'échappent « …alors que vous pouvez, vous, roucouler comme vous le voulez ! » finit-elle, boudeuse.

Albus échange un regard surpris avec Scorpius, avant de revenir à sa cousine :

« Mais… on n'est pas des oiseaux. On ne roucoule pas, enfin. »

La brune lève les yeux au ciel. L'innocence de son cousin est parfois si désespérante. Le regard franc de Scorpius lui fait toutefois penser que, finalement, Albus a peut-être bien trouvé quelqu'un d'aussi naïf que lui, du moins sur ce sujet-là. Elle n'insiste pas, se contentant du bonheur de voir les deux garçons réconciliés. Un léger sourire attendri lui échappe cependant quand elle voit le blond chuchoter à l'oreille du brun un conseil pour déplacer une pièce sur le plateau de jeu.

« Et puis bon, tu devrais plutôt nous remercier. » reprend alors justement Scorpius. « On te distrait en jouant avec toi aux échecs, justement pour te faire oublier Carmichael. »

« C'est mon frère qui adore les échecs. Et Carmichael, justement ! Alors ça ne me le fait pas tellement oublier… » marmonne, sombre, l'adolescente.

Lily, qui jusque-là rôdait dans le salon en observant le petit groupe de loin, finit par ne plus tenir, et vient enfin se mêler à eux. Elle s'assoit à côté de sa cousine, et se blottit contre elle en geignant :

« Moi aussi je suis malheureuse en amour, Rose… » Tout en lançant un regard accusateur aux deux garçons, assis en face d'elles.

James, avachi sur le canapé non loin d'eux, ricane en plongeant un peu plus le nez dans son roman d'aventures, et glisse à Teddy, qui s'escrime avec passion sur une console de jeux vidéos à ses côtés :

« Je plains finalement plus Al qu'autre chose… Avoir Lily pour rivale, ça c'est du challenge ! »

« Ben, j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il n'a pas grand-chose à craindre, Albus… » lâche le filleul d'Harry, détournant son attention trente secondes de l'écran de télévision… et perdant sa partie !

Avisant avec quelle douceur Scorpius se penche vers Albus pour lui remettre sur les épaules son gilet qui a glissé, avec quelle attention il prend en photo son ami, et avec quelle affection il lui sourit, James se dit que Teddy a peut-être bien raison, finalement…

Dommage. Il aurait bien aimé voir son frère et sa sœur se battre pour un Malefoy.

oOoOoOo


	5. 3 ans plus tôt

Bonjour,

Voici la suite de _Lucky_ ! Je crois que ce chapitre est celui que j'ai préféré écrire, même s'il fait passer par toutes sortes d'émotions (ou peut-être justement pour ça). Chaque chapitre dans cette fic est plus long que les précédents, et celui-ci ne fait pas exception.

J'espère du fond du cœur que vous aimerez la tournure que prend l'histoire, et les chemins qu'empruntent nos héros (moi, plus ça va, plus je m'attache à eux… je suis déjà triste à l'idée de devoir les laisser dans deux chapitres).

J'attends avec une impatience un peu anxieuse mais exaltée vos impressions…

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Andrew North, Thomas Castfield et Carmichael Zabini sont des créations de ma part (que vous retrouverez comme personnages récurrents dans quasiment toutes mes fics sur Albus et Scorpius).

**Rating** : T

Très bonne lecture à vous : )

* * *

**Lucky**

**3 ans plus tôt**

« … et je vous rappelle que cette année est cruciale dans votre scolarité, puisqu'en juin vous présenterez l'examen des BUSES. Je vous invite donc à vous concentrer avec une grande rigueur sur vos révisions dès le début de l'année, et vous recommande en conséquence de diminuer drastiquement toute source de distraction. Vous arrivez en effet à un stade de votre vie où vous commencez à construire votre avenir en tant que sorcières et sorciers adultes et responsables. Vous n'oublierez d'ailleurs pas à ce sujet de remplir en janvier le formulaire concernant vos premiers vœux d'orientation… »

oOoOoOo

Carmichael décolle à peine ses lèvres de celles de Rose pour murmurer tout contre sa bouche :

« Rosie chérie... Je crois que ton cousin nous regarde. »

« Mais non, tu te fais des idées... »

L'adolescent métis finit de s'éloigner de sa petite amie, et la fixe avec sérieux :

« Et bien, si tu tournes la tête sur ta droite, tu verras un type, planté à à peine un mètre de nous, en train de nous mater avec insistance depuis maintenant quinze minutes. Et, tu me diras si je me trompe, après tout je n'ai pas ton intelligence ni ta perspicacité, mais il ressemble tout de même vachement à ton cousin. »

Intriguée, la jeune fille détourne enfin le regard de son amoureux pour se reconnecter au monde environnant... et sursaute brusquement en constatant qu'Albus est effectivement en train de les fixer avec une curiosité presque effrayante.

« Al ! Mais... mais... qu'est-ce que... Heu, tu veux quelque chose ? »

Le brun secoue la tête, et fait un petit signe de la main à ses deux amis pour les encourager à l'ignorer :

« Non, non, c'est bon. Je vous en prie, continuez. Faites comme si je n'étais pas là, surtout... »

« Ben, ça va être un peu dur, quand même... » marmonne Zabini, sans faire mine de reprendre Rose dans ses bras, même s'il en meurt d'envie.

« Je ne fais que regarder. » ajoute Potter d'un ton qui se veut rassurant.

Ignorant son petit ami qui lève les yeux au ciel, désespéré par la nonchalance d'Albus Severus, Rose intervient avec douceur mais fermeté :

« Dis-moi, Al... Tu n'as pas de révisions à faire ? »

« Non, ça va. Je me suis bien avancé ce weekend. »

« Dans ce cas, profites-en pour voir tes amis. »

« Ils sont tous occupés... »

« Bon, et bien trouve-toi une occupation ! » finit par s'énerver l'adolescente « J'ai envie d'être seule avec Carmichael. »

Albus ouvre de grands yeux surpris :

« Pourquoi ? »

Cette question incongrue laisse pantoise un instant sa cousine. Elle échange un regard avec Zabini, qui hausse les épaules, découragé, et répond d'un ton d'évidence :

« Et bien... parce que... c'est normal de vouloir passer du temps avec la personne qu'on... qu'on aime. » achève-t-elle en murmurant, les joues empourprées. Rose garde toujours une certaine pudeur quant à ses sentiments, même si dans l'intimité elle n'hésite jamais à dire à Carmichael combien elle l'aime.

« La personne qu'on aime le plus ? » demande Albus, qui considère cette fois avec sérieux la question.

Les deux jeunes gens acquiescent, et le brun repart alors, sans rien ajouter, profondément plongé dans ses réflexions. Carmichael et Rose attendent qu'il ait tourné à l'angle du couloir pour s'enlacer de nouveau avec ferveur, et reprendre leur activité là où ils l'avaient laissée.

oOoOoOo

Assis à une des tables isolées de la bibliothèque, Scorpius disparaît presque derrière une pile élevée d'épais ouvrages. Cela fait plus de deux heures qu'il révise, et sa concentration est telle qu'il ne s'aperçoit de la présence d'Albus que quand celui-ci fait racler une chaise au sol pour s'asseoir près de lui. Le blond lève alors une tête fatiguée vers son ami.

« Tiens... Tu es là ? Tu ne devais pas voir ta cousine ? »

« Si, mais elle était occupée. »

« Ah. » répond d'un ton absent Scorpius, tout en retournant à ses parchemins noirs de notes.

« Avec Carmichael. »

« Mmh, mmh... » marmonne distraitement le blond, tout en raturant une ligne de son cours de Divination.

« Ils s'embrassaient. »

Seul le silence concentré des lieux lui répond. Voyant que son camarade est complètement absorbé par son travail, Albus pose sa tête sur ses bras croisés, et reste un moment à regarder Scorpius travailler. Ce dernier, se sentant observé, repose sa plume au bout d'un moment, et demande d'un ton plus brusque qu'il n'aurait voulu (la fatigue le rend moins délicat, parfois) :

« Tu veux quelque chose, Al ? »

« T'embrasser. »

« Quoi ? » s'exclame Scorpius, surpris. Il regarde le brun d'un air stupéfait, ne sachant quelle attitude adopter.

Son ami se redresse, et ajoute avec le plus grand sérieux :

« Je suis bien la personne que tu aimes le plus ? »

Trop déboussolé pour retrouver l'usage de sa voix, Scorpius se contente de hocher la tête, en assentiment.

Cette réponse semble rassurer Albus, qui lui offre un sourire en retour, et reprend :

« Et toi tu es celui que j'aime le plus. »

« D'accord... » arrive à murmurer le sorcier blond, retrouvant, bien que difficilement, une certaine contenance.

« Et j'ai envie de passer du temps avec toi. »

« Oui... moi aussi. »

« Et de t'embrasser. »

Scorpius considère un instant le sérieux de son ami, et lui demande doucement :

« Pourquoi ? »

Albus hausse les épaules :

« Ben... quand on est avec la personne qu'on aime le plus, on s'embrasse. Non ? » demande finalement Potter, moins sûr de lui.

À son tour, Malefoy hausse les épaules, marquant son ignorance.

« Je ne sais pas... » Après un petit instant de réflexion, il demande en retour : « Mais tu as _envie_ de m'embrasser, toi ? »

Albus repose sa tête sur ses bras, dépassé par ces considérations qui lui échappent finalement plus qu'il ne le pensait. Il pousse un petit soupir, et admet :

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Bon. On voit ça plus tard, d'accord ? » lui glisse Scorpius, tout en empoignant le livre en haut de sa pile.

Albus acquiesce en silence, laissant son ami se replonger dans ses révisions. Et il plonge, lui, dans une tiède torpeur.

oOoOoOo

Lily a pris possession du grand tapis devant la cheminée des Gryffondors. Elle a étalé une longue bande de tissu, et éparpillé un peu partout des feutres et pots de peinture. C'est avec une concentration extrême qu'elle s'applique à présent à découper des bouts de papiers colorés en forme d'étoiles, de cœurs...

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » lui demande son cousin Hugo qui entre à ce moment-là dans leur salle commune.

Avant qu'il n'arrive jusqu'à elle, Lily pousse un cri rageur, le stoppant net dans sa progression :

« Pas un pas de plus, malheureux ! Tu vas marcher sur ma banderole... » Elle le fait reculer de quelques pas, et ajoute d'un ton redevenu enthousiaste, les yeux brillants : « Je dois être prête à temps. Il y a bientôt le match Gryffondor-Poufsouffle. Le premier de la saison. »

« Oui, enfin, calme ta joie, c'est que dans un mois… » glisse Thomas Castfield d'un ton bougon, depuis le canapé sur lequel il est avachi depuis une heure.

« Tu dormais pas, toi ? » lui rétorque Lily en lui tirant la langue.

« J'essayais, mais pas facile avec les petits cris hystériques que tu pousses depuis tout à l'heure… »

« Heu, Castfield… Pourquoi parles-tu sur ce ton à ma cousine ? » tente vaillamment Hugo, ayant à cœur de défendre Lily (même s'il se demande toujours pourquoi son père lui demande constamment de veiller sur les filles de la famille, alors qu'elles sont toutes assez féroces dans leur genre. Il soupçonne son père d'être un peu vieux-jeu, en fait).

La jeune fille esquisse un petit sourire sarcastique en coin, et réplique, tout en reprenant ses travaux manuels :

« En fait, monsieur Castfield est vexé d'avoir été recalé par le capitaine des Gryffondors aux essais de Quidditch. »

« Tu parles ! Pfff… Je les ai passés juste pour rigoler. C'est un sport naze, de toute façon… D'ailleurs, je comprends pas pourquoi tu t'escrimes autant à jouer les supportrices hystériques. » renvoie l'adolescent, tout en se renfonçant dans le canapé, et en tournant le dos à ses deux cadets.

Hugo se penche, et admire le début de banderole :

« Moi je pense que James sera vraiment content de te voir le soutenir avec autant d'énergie, Lily. »

« Mais que tu es bête ! Ce n'est certainement pas pour mon frère ! Non non, c'est pour Edmund Tockweller. »

« Hein ? Mais… c'est qui, lui ? »

« Le gardien des Poufsouffles, bien sûr ! » s'exclame sa cousine dans un soupir rêveur, tout en serrant contre elle un cœur en tissu orange qu'elle vient de découper.

Dans son dos, Thomas fait mine de vomir, arrachant un sourire à Hugo.

oOoOoOo

_Judy, ma chérie,_

_Je suis heureuse de savoir que tu t'es remise, je te cite « de ta plus terrible peine de cœur jamais connue » (dois-je toutefois te rappeler qu'avant ce fameux Thomas, tu disais la même chose de David, d'un certain Connor, et de notre ancien petit voisin, Dylan ?)._

_Les histoires d'amour, réelles ou fantasmées, ne sont jamais faciles à vivre, c'est vrai._

_Mais par pitié, ma puce, __concentre-toi sur tes études__ ! Les garçons ne sont pas aussi importants que ton futur diplôme, alors laisse un peu les amourettes de côté, et mets-toi enfin sérieusement à réviser. Ton père et moi t'en serions éternellement reconnaissants !_

_Je t'embrasse, et promets de réfléchir à ton cadeau de Noël (mais sache qu'un coffret de produits de beauté Miss SexyShinnyWitchy __se mérite__, surtout à ce prix-là !)._

_Bon courage pour tes révisions,_

_Ta maman qui t'adore mais désespère un peu…_

oOoOoOo

Albus tourne une nouvelle page de sa bande dessinée de _Lucky Luke_. C'est un numéro rare, une édition collector que son père lui a ramenée d'un déplacement professionnel en Belgique, la semaine dernière. Quand il l'a reçue par hibou, il a poussé un cri de joie et a traversé la Grande Salle en courant pour la montrer immédiatement à Scorpius.

Le jeune homme sourit en se rappelant combien le si digne Malefoy a perdu à cet instant lui aussi sa retenue, pour s'émerveiller avec lui. Les autres autour d'eux ont sans doute un peu ri de voir ces deux adolescents s'extasier devant une simple bande dessinée moldue, mais Albus et Scorpius se fichent pas mal que personne ne les comprenne. Ils se sont trouvés l'un l'autre, et c'est déjà tant.

Le brun prend son temps pour apprécier ce numéro des aventures de son héros préféré. Avant, il les dévorait à toute vitesse, quitte à les relire plusieurs fois par la suite pour voir ce qu'il avait pu rater à la première lecture. Mais Scorpius lui a appris à savourer, à prendre son temps pour se délecter, dès la première approche, de ce qu'il aime.

Il est monté tôt se coucher ce soir-là pour pouvoir lire tranquillement son ouvrage. Mais depuis une demi-heure ses camarades sont montés dans le dortoir eux aussi. Comme les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin sont tirés, aucun de ses amis n'est venu l'embêter. Mais leurs bavardages s'accompagnent peu à peu de rires bruyants, attirant son attention. Il saisit quelques bribes, qui ne lui évoquent que peu de chose, pourtant...

« ... elle, pour la poitrine, je lui mets Optimal ! »

« Moi, c'est mes mains que je mettrai bien sur... »

« ... Debbie Strattford, en revanche, bof bof pour les seins. Mais son cul, yahou... »

« ...fait bander grave... »

« ... préfèrerais une plus âgée... plus d'expérience... guider... »

« Moi je me demande, déjà... pour embrasser, faut mettre la langue direct, ou... »

En entendant ces derniers mots, Albus se sent partagé : cela le rassure de savoir qu'il n'est pas le seul à se poser des questions sur les baisers, mais cela l'angoisse un peu de constater que ça semble plus technique qu'il ne se l'imaginait. Quand il regarde Rose et Carmichael, ça lui paraît juste simple, agréable. Évident.

Mais en écoutant Thomas, Andrew et les autres, ça paraît être davantage technique, drôle, voire même un peu ridicule. Complexe, en tout cas.

Et l'ambiance qui se dégage de ces discussions pleines de rires et de boutades le met aussi légèrement mal à l'aise. Il se sent bizarre, il a un peu chaud, est un peu gêné aussi. Sans qu'il ne comprenne bien pourquoi, ce qui le déroute d'autant plus.

Albus finit par repousser sa bande dessinée sur le lit, sentant qu'il n'arrivera plus à se concentrer sur sa lecture ce soir. Il s'enfouit sous sa couverture épaisse, espérant vite s'endormir pour ne plus ressentir ces étranges sensations qui le traversent et le déconcertent.

oOoOoOo

« Andy, c'est toi qui as emprunté le _Traité des évolutions législatives européennes sur les restrictions d'usages des sorts de dangerosité supérieure à Paralysant_ ? »

Le jeune homme secoue la tête, et précise, tout en tenant la porte de la bibliothèque pour que Rose puisse passer, les bras chargés de livres.

« Non. Je l'ai juste consulté pour le devoir d'Histoire de la magie de mercredi. Je crois que c'est Scorpius qui l'a emprunté. »

« Il a dit qu'il te le ramènerait tout à l'heure, ma puce. » précise Zabini. « Il nous rejoint dès qu'il a fini son cours d'option avancée d'Arithmancie. »

« Tant mieux. J'en ai absolument besoin pour mon exposé. Sur quoi tu vas travailler aujourd'hui ? » demande-t-elle alors à son petit ami.

Ce dernier sourit en désignant Castfield qui les attend à une des tables, manifestement complètement perdu face à un devoir qu'il ne comprend pas. Un désordre sans nom règne sur la grande table qu'il occupe seul pour le moment.

« J'ai promis à Thomas de l'aider à revoir son cours d'options Potions. »

La jeune fille secoue la tête, à la fois navrée et amusée par la détresse de leur camarade, qui s'exclame en les voyant arriver :

« Ah, Zab ! Mon sauveur ! J'ai tout préparé, j'ai sorti tous les ouvrages du rayon Potions de confusion... »

« Oui, je vois ça. C'est légèrement excessif, non ? »

Resté silencieux jusque-là, tant il se sentait perdu par la discussion de ses amis, Albus se penche vers sa cousine et demande :

« Mais s'il a autant de mal en Potions, pourquoi il l'a pris en option en plus des cours obligatoires, Thomas ? »

La jeune fille répond d'un ton d'évidence :

« Ça lui ouvrira simplement plus de perspective pour après. Et puis, accessoirement, ça peut lui faire avoir des points bonus aux BUSES. » Elle se tourne ensuite vers le brun, et le questionne avec un sourire encourageant : « Bon, et toi aujourd'hui, tu vas travailler sur quoi ? »

Albus rougit alors, et balbutie tout en reculant déjà vers la sortie :

« Heu, non, mais... Je voulais voir... y'a des affichages pour les clubs... Je, peut-être en fait aussi que le professeur Londubat, il... Je... Je te vois tout à l'heure, ok ? »

Et avant que Rose ait pu dire quoique ce soit, l'adolescent quitte les lieux en courant, sous un reproche vain de Mme Pince.

oOoOoOo

Trois petits coups timides retentissent dans la salle de classe, au quatrième étage. Cette section de l'école est en général calme, mais heureusement qu'aucun bruit n'était venu troubler les lieux à ce moment-là, car le professeur n'aurait pas entendu le nouvel arrivant.

« Entrez ! » s'écrie le vieux sorcier de sa voix flûtée.

La porte s'entrouvre dans un petit grincement aigu, laissant apparaître une tignasse ébouriffée brune.

« Ah, le jeune Potter... Que nous vaut le bonheur de votre visite ? »

Albus balaie rapidement du regard la salle, constatant, non sans soulagement, que seuls trois élèves sont présents avec l'enseignant. Il fait alors un pas en avant, et murmure :

« Bonjour, professeur Flitwick. Pardon de vous déranger. Je voulais, heu... » Il jette de nouveau un petit coup d'œil aux élèves, assis sur des bancs face au professeur, puis au piano devant lequel le petit sorcier s'est hissé, sur un tabouret rehaussé d´une caisse en bois retournée d'hydromel grec aromatisé au sang de vipère volante. Il ajoute enfin, semblant prêt à repartir : « Je venais juste voir... Mais, je vous dérange en plein... Je repasserai plus tard, pardon. »

« Potter ! » le retient la voix douce mais autoritaire du professeur. Albus revient à l'entrée de la salle, et attend que Flitwick poursuive. Ce dernier lui adresse un grand sourire chaleureux : « Maintenant que vous êtes là, pourquoi ne pas rester assister à notre répétition ? Nous manquons un peu de public, et la plupart des membres de la chorale sont en escapade à Pré-au-lard... » soupire-t-il théâtralement.

« Monsieur, ils révisent ! » intervient une jeune fille, défendant ses camarades absents.

Le petit homme esquisse un clin d'œil, et soupire :

« C'est étrange comme ils se sont soudainement plongés dans leurs révisions quand j'ai dû décaler les répétitions du mercredi au samedi. » Il reporte son attention sur leur invité, et reprend en accompagnant d'un geste ses paroles : « Prendrez-vous place ? Nous allions entamer le deuxième couplet du _Voyage du lutin Walter chez les géants iroquois_. »

Albus ne connaît pas cette chanson, mais le titre est alléchant. Il vient s'installer sur un des bancs, quelques rangs derrière les trois membres assidus de la chorale de Poudlard. Le seul garçon présent, et une des deux filles, se retournent vers lui pour lui adresser un petit sourire. Puis ils se reconcentrent dès qu'ils entendent les premières notes de piano s'élever dans la quiétude de la salle de musique.

oOoOoOo

« Scorpius, tu connais le _Voyage du lutin Walter chez les géants iroquois _? »

« Non. C'est quoi ? Un dessin animé moldu ? »

« Non. C'est une chanson. »

« Je connais pas. »

« Elle est jolie. »

« J'imagine. »

« Et plutôt drôle, en fait. »

« Je te crois. »

« Tu peux me regarder quand on discute ? »

C'est plus la tristesse qui perce cette question que le reproche lui-même qui fait lever les yeux de Scorpius de son livre jusqu'à Albus.

« Pardon, Al… Excuse-moi. » La détresse qui perce la voix du blond fait immédiatement réagir son ami, qui se penche alors vers lui pour lui poser une main rassurante sur le bras.

« Oh, non… je ne te reprochais rien ! C'est moi qui suis désolé… Je… je voulais juste… discuter avec toi. Passer du temps _vraiment_ avec toi. » s'excuse presque Potter.

La main de Scorpius vient enlacer celle du brun.

« Je sais qu'en ce moment je ne suis pas très présent. »

« Mais si ! Tu passes toujours du temps avec moi quand j'en ai envie… »

Le Serpentard secoue la tête, et repousse sur la table le manuel qu'il était en train d'étudier, comme s'il en était soudainement dégoûté.

« Je veux dire : je ne suis pas très présent quand nous sommes ensemble. J'ai la tête pas mal prise par les révisions, ces temps-ci… »

Albus se renfonce dans son siège en soupirant, et lâche :

« Et tu as raison de le faire. On a les BUSES à la fin de l'année. C'est moi qui devrais être plus dedans… »

Scorpius esquisse un pâle sourire en regardant le brun, et attire son attention de nouveau, en serrant doucement sa main dans la sienne.

« Et je pense aussi beaucoup à mon père… » Un regard interrogateur de Potter l'invite à poursuivre. « Il a été admis à Ste Mangouste il y a un mois. »

« Ah bon ? Mais… »

« Ca fait un moment que ma mère essayait de l'amener à consulter un psychomage, ou tout du moins un médicomage. » Albus hoche la tête. Il se rappelle de la discussion qu'il a surprise entre la mère de Scorpius et la sienne cet été, une fois où elle était venue chez les Potter voir comment allait son fils. « Tu sais combien il était opposé à cette idée… Admettre que ça n'allait pas, c'était trop… » La fin de sa phrase se perd dans le silence. Il reste un instant silencieux, et son ami attend patiemment qu'il soit capable de continuer. Scorpius presse doucement les doigts du brun entre les siens, et ajoute à voix basse, presque en un murmure, en fixant leurs mains jointes : « En fait mon père fait une dépression… Un truc qui couve depuis un moment, paraît. Ma mère dit qu'il ne s'est jamais vraiment remis de la guerre. »

« C'est un peu à cause de mon père ? » demande Albus Severus Potter, avec toute l'innocente franchise qui le caractérise de cette sincérité qui ne juge pas, et accepte tout d'avance.

Après un long silence, Scorpius lâche finalement du bout des lèvres, d'un ton qu'il essaie pourtant de rendre désinvolte :

« Un peu. »

Après ces mots, ni l'un ni l'autre n'ajoute rien pendant un moment. Albus ne s'excuse pas pour son père, comme l'auraient fait d'autres personnes. Parce qu'il ne se sent pas responsable de ce qu'a pu faire son père dans le passé.

Il sait parfaitement, de toute façon, que son père est un homme bien, et que si, d'une façon ou d'une autre, ses actions ont empêché Draco Malefoy d'aller bien, ce n'était pas délibéré.

Albus est d'ailleurs persuadé que Draco Malefoy aussi est quelqu'un de bien.

Quelqu'un de bien, juste un peu perdu.

Et qui a besoin d'aide.

Le fils d'Harry Potter sait depuis longtemps que tout cela touche son ami. Mais comme l'autre ne se confie pas toujours à lui (ni à personne d'autre, d'ailleurs), il n'avait pas deviné qu'il était si préoccupé en ce moment. Il comprend alors la distance, les silences, l'absence même quand ils étaient ensemble.

Il comprend tout cela, mais n'en veut pas. Ni pour lui, ni pour Scorpius.

Il retire alors doucement sa main de celle du blond qui l'enserrait comme un étau, et se penche pour entourer son ami de ses bras. Une seconde surpris, Scorpius se laisse finalement aller contre Albus, et l'enlace en retour, le serrant fort contre lui. Puisant dans leur étreinte toute la chaleur et le réconfort dont il a besoin depuis si longtemps, mais qu'il n'osait réclamer.

oOoOoOo

« Tu viens te coucher, Scorp, ou je laisse les chandelles allumées ? »

« Non, non, éteins. J'arrive. » répond le blond à son ami Carmichael depuis la salle de bains. Il repose sa brosse à dents dans le gobelet orné d'un lion mouvant (cadeau de Georges, un des oncles d'Albus, pour Noël dernier. Un cadeau blague, sans doute, mais qu'il affectionne finalement beaucoup), et se regarde une seconde dans le grand miroir devant lui.

Il a l'air fatigué, mais plus aussi défait que ce matin, quand il avait aperçu subrepticement son reflet avant d'aller en cours.

Il repense à Albus.

Une douce chaleur lui serre alors le cœur, comme un pincement, mais qui ferait du bien.

Scorpius fixe sa main, qui a enlacé si longtemps celle de son ami. Il sourit. Ferme les yeux.

Il porte la main à sa poitrine, la plaque sur le côté gauche. Ecoute ses battements de cœur.

Ils sont calmes.

Apaisés.

oOoOoOo

Les yeux d'Albus, pourtant comme d'habitude cachés par sa frange désespérément trop longue, brillent. Scorpius a du mal à en détacher son regard. C'est beau. Tellement étourdissant de se dire que cette gratitude et ce bonheur pur lui sont adressés, à lui seul.

« On y va ? » demande d'une voix rauque le blond, quand enfin il arrive à détourner le regard, les joues un peu rouges.

Le brun hoche la tête avec enthousiasme, et renfonce son bonnet de laine rouge et verte sur son épaisse chevelure avant d'emboîter le pas à son ami.

« On commence par quoi ? »

« Tu voulais refaire ton stock de Chocogrenouilles, non ? »

Les deux garçons se glissent dans la file des élèves sortant du parc de l'école pour prendre la direction de Pré-au-lard. Peu de cinquièmes années avec eux, la plupart étant en train de réviser.

A vrai dire, Malefoy avait le même projet qu'eux en ce froid matin d'automne. Mais la déception qu'il a lue sur le visage d'Albus quand il a d'abord refusé sa proposition de sortie lui a vite fait changer d'avis. Bien sûr, il culpabilise un peu de négliger ses devoirs le temps d'un après-midi. D'autant qu'il a écrit la veille à sa mère qu'il mettait toute son énergie dans ses études, et il le pensait vraiment.

Mais l'adolescent blond ne peut pas résister à l'envie de céder de temps à autre aux demandes d'Albus. Il lui refuse d'ailleurs rarement quelque chose, pour tout dire… Mais ce n'est pas de sa faute ! Rien ne lui fait autant de bien que de rendre Albus heureux.

Et puis, il faut reconnaître que Potter est facile à satisfaire, en général. Un rien lui fait plaisir.

« Je suis trop content qu'on sorte ensemble aujourd'hui ! » s'exclame justement le brun en adressant un sourire éblouissant à son camarade.

Scorpius sourit, se sentant un peu enivré de se sentir si heureux. Il se demande s'il mérite tout ce bonheur. Il n'écoute presque que d'une oreille les propos d'Albus, qui devient soudain volubile, savourant pleinement d'avoir son ami tout à lui pour quelques heures.

« …et on pourrait passer aussi chez Magic Petshopland. On pourra reprendre des balles volantes pour Lucky et Luke, ils avaient adoré la dernière fois… »

Malefoy suit l'autre dans les rues animées de Pré-au-lard, marchant tout près de lui pour ne pas risquer de le perdre dans la foule.

« …Rosie m'a dit qu'elle avait un avoir chez le libraire, mais moi c'est dans une librairie moldue que j'irais bien, tu sais, pour compléter notre album d'images autocollantes de… »

Scorpius s'amuse de voir le pompon en haut du bonnet d'Albus tressauter à chaque pas dynamique que fait l'adolescent. Ca lui fait penser qu'il n'a jamais osé mettre celui que lui a tricoté Molly il y a deux ans. Finalement, il était ridicule de le trouver ridicule. Ils sont chouettes ces bonnets.

« … et tu sais qu'ils vont rediffuser Zorro à Noël ? Il faudra pas qu'on le rate, cette année. Depuis le temps que tante Hermione nous en parle… »

Mû par une envie subite, Scorpius fait un pas en avant, rattrapant Albus qui a accéléré en apercevant la vitrine colorée d'Honeydukes au détour d'une rue. Il glisse sa main dans celle du brun, le cuir de son gant venant se nicher contre la laine de la moufle de l'autre.

Potter tourne un regard un peu surpris vers lui, et Malefoy fait mine de continuer sa route en fixant le magasin vers lequel ils voulaient aller. Mais Albus ne dit rien, ne songe pas une seconde à protester. Au contraire, il serre plus fort encore la main de son ami dans la sienne, et l'entraîne vers la boutique, un immense sourire toujours plaqué au visage.

Quand ils repartent vers Poudlard, cinq heures plus tard, et chacun chargé d'un gros sac lourd d'emplettes diverses, c'est avec naturel cette fois que leurs mains se joignent. Albus rit et parle toujours autant, Scorpius écoute, et profite. De l'instant. De leur bonheur.

De leur bonheur, à eux deux.

oOoOoOo

« C'est vrai que tu couches avec Malefoy, Potter ? »

Albus, encore un peu étourdi par la promenade en balai qu'il vient de faire, s'arrête sur les marches menant au château. Il pense avoir mal entendu ce que vient de lui demander un sixième année, un Serdaigle qu'il ne connaît que de vue.

« Pardon ? »

« Malefoy… Tu le baises ? »

« Ou l'inverse, hein… » intervient un des amis du jeune homme « Nous, on n'est pas regardant sur qui fait quoi ! »

« Yeurk… c'est clair que je tiens pas à regarder ça ! » ricane un troisième adolescent. Cette remarque fait rire les deux autres, mais le Gryffondor ne comprend toujours pas ce qu'ils lui demandent exactement.

Devant le silence du brun, le premier Serdaigle reprend, en se penchant vers son cadet :

« Alors, c'est vrai que toi et Malefoy, vous fricotez ensemble… si tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

« Non, je ne vois pas, justement. » lâche finalement Albus, soudain désireux d'abréger cette conversation. Il fait mine de monter les marches pour rentrer, mais les trois garçons lui bloquent le passage.

« Te casse pas… On n'a pas fini de discuter. »

« Et bien, vous finirez cette conversation plus tard, jeunes gens. » intervient une voix, un peu sévère, derrière le Gryffondor. « Albus, j'ai besoin de toi pour m'aider à greffer des rosiers du Sommeil. »

« Oui, professeur… » réplique immédiatement Albus, soulagé, en emboîtant le pas à Neville vers les serres. Il part, sans un regard en arrière pour les trois autres élèves.

oOoOoOo

Andrew lève un sourcil étonné.

« Oh, tu viens nous aider pour les greffons, Al ? »

« Nous aurions pu y arriver à deux, North… » s'excuse Londubat, en refermant la porte vitrée derrière Albus, qui pose sa cape et son balai sur une table à peu près propre, avant de rejoindre son ami. « Mais bon… Albus Severus… j'ai pensé que ça serait bien qu'il vienne. »

« C'est chouette qu'il soit là. » approuve le jeune homme châtain, accueillant son camarade avec un sourire chaleureux. Il montre d'un doigt terreux un des cinq pots qui s'alignent sur le plan de travail, et précise : « Tu peux t'occuper de celle-ci, Al. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de le faire. »

Albus acquiesce en silence, encore un peu remué par l'étrange échange qu'il a eu avec les trois Serdaigles. Il marmonne un merci quand son professeur lui tend un tablier, et l'enfile sans un mot. Pour ne pas perturber davantage son jeune protégé, Neville se met lui aussi au travail, discutant avec Andrew des différentes façons de procéder à une greffe.

Albus se laisse bercer un moment par les voix apaisantes des deux autres. Travailler la terre fait redescendre la tension désagréable qu'il a ressentie un peu plus tôt. Il fait bon dans la serre, il voudrait presque se coucher à même le sol, et s'endormir.

Pour oublier ce sentiment dérangeant et désagréable qu'il a éprouvé l'espace d'une seconde, en entendant les rires des autres garçons.

De la honte.

Alors qu'il n'a même pas bien compris ce que racontaient ces élèves.

Le souvenir balaie en une seconde son impression de sécurité, et il sent une boule obstruer sa gorge. Il repose alors sa pelle, et demande, d'une voix un peu cassée :

« Est-ce que c'est mal d'aimer être avec Scorpius ? »

Neville et Andrew cessent net leur travail, et échangent un regard surpris par-dessus la tête d'Albus, qui ne les voit pas. L'élève et le professeur se remettent toutefois vite de leur étonnement, comprenant ce qui perturbe leur ami.

Londubat se penche alors vers le fils d'Harry, et lui glisse :

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, toi ? »

Albus ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Il lève un visage étonné vers son professeur, et répond spontanément :

« Non ! » Il fait un pas en avant, surprenant presque Neville par la conviction de sa réponse : « Non, je ne crois pas que ce soit mal ! C'est la personne qui compte le plus pour moi. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y aurait de mal à vouloir être avec lui. »

« Et bien, tu as ta réponse, non ? » sourit alors Neville, rassurant.

« Mais… » Albus repense aux Serdaigles, à leurs rires, leurs questions étranges.

« Al, ne te prends pas la tête… » intervient Andrew. Les deux autres se retournent vers le jeune homme, qui s'est remis à bouturer son rosier. « Pour nous qui vous connaissons bien, il est évident que Scorpius et toi êtes faits pour être ensemble. »

« North… Hem, peut-être… » Neville ne sait comment souligner à son élève qu'Albus se pose peut-être plus de questions que lui ne paraît en voir.

Mais Andrew coupe la parole de son enseignant, ayant bien saisi ce que voulait lui dire son aîné :

« Professeur, vous savez, je suis un sang-mêlé. Je connais donc plutôt bien le monde moldu. Là-bas, deux garçons -ou deux filles- qui aiment être ensemble… » Il hausse les épaules, cherchant les mots les plus justes mais les moins violents pour Albus, qui l'écoute attentivement « …ça dérange parfois certaines personnes. Personnellement, je n'ai jamais compris ce qui pouvait bien les gêner. Sérieusement, en quoi ça les regarde ou les intéresse ? »

« Mais, tout à l'heure, les garçons ont dit… »

« Al, tu rencontreras toujours des gens que certaines choses dérangeront, ou choqueront. Ca peut-être deux garçons ensemble, ou bien, je ne sais pas… les personnes rousses, ou ceux qui aiment les tarentules géantes ! » Le jeune homme tente de mettre une note d'humour pour alléger l'atmosphère, mais son ami Thomas est en général plus doué que lui pour ça. Il poursuit toutefois : « Tout ça, c'est juste une affaire de goût. On a le droit de ne pas aimer les mêmes choses que les autres. Mais on n'a pas le droit de juger ou condamner les goûts des autres. »

« Sauf dans certains cas extrêmes. » tempère Neville.

Albus fait volte-face vers son professeur, et s'écrie alors :

« Justement ! Comment savoir si ce que je ressens n'est pas un… cas extrême ? »

« Parce que ni toi ni Malefoy ne faites de mal aux autres en vous… en vous aimant. »

Cette réponse plonge le brun dans une réflexion intense, mais ne semble plus blessé comme auparavant. Londubat échange avec North un regard entendu, et Andrew lève discrètement un petit pouce de remerciement encourageant à son aîné, avant d'ajouter en tapant dans le dos de son ami :

« Alors, tu vois, Albus… Tu n'as pas à t'en faire ! Les potes, ta cousine, tous, on vous aime comme vous êtes, Scorpius et toi. »

« C'est vrai ? Mais… pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi ? Ah, ben… c'est une bonne question. » Andrew se gratte le nez, réfléchissant, et s'attire un éclat de rire subit de la part du brun, qui lui glisse alors, tout en lui essuyant le nez :

« Tu t'es mis de la terre partout ! »

« Et bien voilà, c'est pour ça qu'on vous aime… » ajoute alors l'adolescent châtain, sous le regard bienveillant du professeur de botanique. « Parce que vous restez vous-mêmes. Simples, naturels… surtout toi ! » Il se penche vers le brun et lui ébouriffe la tignasse d'un geste affectueux : « Etre avec Scorpius n'est pas une bêtise, Al. Au contraire : il fait ressortir le meilleur de toi. Et vice-versa. »

Albus sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux d'un coup, en entendant ces paroles. Andrew lance un regard paniqué à leur professeur, ne sachant que faire. Celui-ci vient alors à sa rescousse avec délicatesse, s'exclamant avec spontanéité :

« Bon, les jeunes… c'est bien sympa de bavarder, mais je me permets de vous rappeler qu'une des propriétés du rosier du Sommeil est que si on ne le bouture pas assez vite, il s'endort en quelques heures… et devient alors inutilisable pendant treize ans ! Alors, au travail ! »

Les deux élèves ne demandent pas leur reste, et oubliant en une seconde leur discussion, obtempèrent immédiatement pour ne pas gâcher les plants de leur enseignant favori.

oOoOoOo

Les cris de Lily surpassent tous ceux du groupe de ses camarades dans la tribune des Gryffondors. Elle n'a jamais fait preuve de tant d'entrain et d'énergie à un match de Quidditch.

Tout irait pour le mieux, si elle n'était pas la seule Rouge et Or à encourager un joueur de l'équipe de Poufsouffle !

« Je m'étonne que personne ne dise rien à ta sœur… » note Scorpius, tout en resserant son manteau contre lui, tant il fait froid en ce venteux dimanche de match.

« C'est parce qu'elle leur fait peur. » indique Albus, tout en tournant une page du roman policier qu'ils ont amené, lui et Scorpius, ce jour-là.

Malefoy, qui commence à bien connaître la sœur de son ami, ne peut qu'approuver cette explication. Un bruyant éternuement à côté de lui recentre son attention sur le brun.

« Tu as pris froid ? »

« Oui, je crois… Faut dire qu'il fait un vent à décorner les centaures, aujourd'hui ! » fait Albus, dans un second éternuement.

Scorpius attrape alors l'adolescent par l'épaule et le serre tout contre lui, en lui frictionnant le dos avec énergie.

« Allez… va pas nous attraper un rhume de cerveau ! Surtout pas cette année, avec les examens ! » rit-il.

Albus laisse tomber le livre au sol, s'enfouissant avec bonheur dans l'alcôve chaude des bras de Scorpius. C'est si rare que l'autre le prenne spontanément contre lui… Il se sent pourtant si bien au creux de son étreinte chaude et enveloppante.

oOoOoOo

Quand Albus ouvre les yeux, il ne sait plus où il est. Il a chaud, sa gorge est sèche. Sa poitrine se soulève de façon erratique et désordonnée. Son sexe, douloureusement tendu, attire immédiatement son attention.

Il laisse une main glisser, presque inconsciemment, jusqu'à son bas-ventre, mais le réveil d'Andrew, dans le lit voisin, se met soudainement à sonner avec force, le faisant sursauter.

Il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres pour tenter de les humecter un peu, et essaie de remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux collés par la sueur sur son front.

Les jambes légèrement tremblantes, il se force à se lever malgré son état. Il veut être le premier à prendre sa douche. Il veut s'y réfugier.

Il reste si longtemps sous l'eau que ses amis commencent à s'impatienter. Surtout Andrew, le plus matinal de ce dortoir.

« Al, tu penses avoir bientôt fini ? »

Le jeune homme retient un gémissement désespéré en entendant la voix de son ami de l'autre côté de la porte. Il baisse les yeux vers son sexe, qui commence à peine à se calmer. Il ne peut décemment pas sortir dans cet état. Il rajoute de l'eau froide au jet d'eau brûlant.

Devant le mutisme du brun, Andrew s'inquiète. Il frappe de nouveau à la porte.

« Albus… Tout va bien ? »

« Andy… » lâche enfin l'autre d'une voix cassée.

« Oui ? »

« Tu… Tu veux bien aller chercher James, s'il-te-plaît… »

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'aîné des enfants Potter entre dans le dortoir des cinquièmes années. Il indique aux camarades de son frère qu'ils peuvent aller se doucher dans la salle des bains des sixièmes années, s'ils le veulent, le temps qu'il voit ce qu'a Albus. Quand enfin les autres ont quitté les lieux, il vient à son tour frapper.

« Al, c'est moi, Jamie. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je peux entrer ? »

« Oui… oui… »

Le jeune homme ouvre prudemment la porte, et se glisse dans la petite pièce, embuée de vapeur. Le rideau de la douche est toujours fermé.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu es malade ? »

« Non… je ne crois pas. » Albus se tait un instant, cherchant la meilleure façon d'aborder le sujet avec son frère. « Je… je sais pas comment te dire… »

« Merde, Al ! Tu commences à m'inquiéter, là ! » James, en plus de n'avoir aucune patience, est effectivement d'un naturel inquiet et protecteur envers ses cadets… même s'il ne le montre en général pas.

« Non, mais ça va… enfin, je crois. »

« Bon, alors accouche ! »

« C'est… quand je me suis réveillé, ce matin. »

« Oui ? »

« Ben, heu… j'étais, hem… j'avais… » Un gros soupir, derrière le rideau, et la voix de l'adolescent qui se fait toute petite : « Bon, mon… mon… sexe, était… »

« Quoi, t'avais la gaule, c'est ça ? »

Un tout petit « oui » lui parvient en réponse.

James hésite entre éclater de rire devant l'innocence toute prude de son petit frère et l'engueuler pour l'avoir affolé pour rien. Mais il sent tant d'inquiétude et de gêne chez Albus qu'il comprend que cela pose un problème (sans qu'il ne saisisse bien en quoi c'est un souci pour un jeune homme de 15-16 ans d'avoir une érection matinale).

« Bon, et alors ? Où est le souci ? Ce n'est quand même pas ta première, rassure-moi ! »

« Non, non… enfin, non, je ne crois pas. Je sais pas, d'habitude, je ne m'en préoccupe pas, et ça passe tout seul, assez rapidement, quoi… »

« Et là non ? »

« Non. Et surtout… cette nuit, j'ai… j'ai rêvé… de… »

« Oui ? » relance James, tout en se demandant s'il a vraiment envie de continuer cette discussion intime. S'il ne sentait pas toute la détresse de son frère, il serait déjà parti depuis longtemps.

« J'ai rêvé de Scorpius. »

« Ah. »

Un silence.

Albus reprend finalement, n'obtenant pas de réponse de James :

« Tu… tu crois que… ça a un lien, avec mon… état de ce matin ? »

« Ben… faut croire, oui. »

« Et… c'est gênant ? »

Le rouge aux joues, James rétorque, bougon :

« Merde, frérot, sérieux, c'est pas à moi de te dire ça ! Je... Tu... » Comme son père, il se passe une main dans les cheveux quand il est embarrassé. « Scorpius... Il... te plaît, non ? »

« Ben... je l'aime, quoi. »

James ne peut retenir un sourire aussi amusé qu'attendri devant la naïveté de son cadet. Il tente de reprendre son sérieux pour poursuivre :

« Donc, il te plaît. » Devant l'absence de réponse de l'autre, il précise : « Tu aimes tout chez lui. »

« Oui ! C'est ça ! »

« Bon, ça a le mérite d'être clair, au moins. Et bien, rassure-toi, c'est normal de rêver de la personne qu'on aime. Et c'est normal aussi de... la désirer. Physiquement, je veux dire. » Après une rapide réflexion, il s'écrie avant que son frère n'ajoute quoique ce soit : « Et par pitié ne me demande pas ce que ça implique concrètement. Ça, tu verras avec Scorpius. Le reste ne me regarde pas... »

Sur ce, le silence retombe. Le rideau de la douche s'agite un peu, et un bras en émerge sur le côté. James attrape la grande serviette éponge accrochée au mur, et la lance à Albus, qui s'en empare maladroitement. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'adolescent tire enfin le rideau de douche, et sort, la serviette nouée autour de sa taille. Il offre un mince sourire un peu embarrassé à son frère. Ce dernier le toise des pieds à la tête et lâche avec ironie :

« Et bien, gringalet, je ne comprends franchement pas ce que Scorpius te trouve ! T'es aussi sexy qu'une crevette... »

En entendant les deux frères Potter se chamailler dans la salle de bains, Andrew, venu chercher ses livres pour les cours, se dit qu'Albus a manifestement réglé son souci. C'est rassuré qu'il peut donc descendre prendre son petit déjeuner.

oOoOoOo

Le cours de Métamorphose est ce jour plutôt animé : après avoir étudié pendant trois semaines des points de théorie assez complexes, les élèves sont enfin invités à les mettre en pratique. Par petits groupes, les adolescents, après avoir pris possession de l'ensemble de l'espace dans la classe, agitent en mouvements élaborés leur baguette, en direction des différents objets d'étude que le professeur a mis à leur disposition.

Seul Albus reste silencieux et étonnamment passif. Lui qui montre toujours habituellement plus d'enthousiasme pour les travaux pratiques que pour les cours, n'a toujours pas quitté son siège, et ne participe pas aux essais de transfiguration de son groupe.

Thomas, avisant cela, délaisse un instant le chandelier auquel il a pourtant déjà réussi à faire apparaître une queue et des oreilles de souris, et se dirige vers son ami.

« Hé ben, Al, tu viens pas jouer avec nous ? »

« On ne joue pas, Castfield ! » s'exclame Carmichael, qui fait partie de son groupe de travail. « On travaille. Et viens finir ta métamorphose : ton chandelier couine, mais n'est pas encore capable de filer se cacher dans un trou de souris... »

Thomas ignore les protestations de son ami métis, et attend la réponse de Potter. Celui-ci scrute les élèves de chaque groupe, pensif. Il finit par murmurer :

« Il y a beaucoup de garçons beaux, ici, non ? »

« Oh, merci... » se rengorge Thomas. Toujours positif, le jeune homme n'a pas hésité à prendre le compliment pour lui. Mais en voyant le regard torve que lui lance alors Albus, il demande : « Quoi ? »

Le brun secoue la tête, puis pousse un soupir. Il marmonne alors, posant son menton sur ses mains :

« S'il y a tant de beaux garçons, et que moi je ressemble à une crevette, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Scorpius reste avec moi... »

« Tu penses encore à Scorpius ? C'est une obsession, ma parole ! » s'exclame alors son ami.

Zabini, ne voyant pas revenir ses camarades, s'est rapproché et intervient alors :

« C'est normal, enfin... Il est amoureux, c'est logique qu'il pense sans cesse à Scorpius. »

« Parce que tu penses tout le temps à Rose, toi, peut-être ? » s'emporte Thomas.

« Oui, bien sûr. » affirme avec sincérité le métis.

« Mais pourquoi personne ne pense à _moi_ ?! » pleurniche alors son camarade.

« Et si vous pensiez un peu au travail, vous trois, plutôt ! » s'exclame alors le professeur, qui passait à ce moment-là dans leur rang. Zabini et Castfield retournent immédiatement à leur exercice, mais Albus enfouit sa tête dans ses bras croisés, manifestement découragé. « Monsieur Potter... Cette remarque était valable pour vous aussi, vous savez. »

« Désolé, professeur... Je ne me rappelle plus de l'ensemble des gestes à faire pour transformer un objet en mammifère... »

« Je vous rappelle que l'enchaînement était à apprendre pour aujourd'hui. »

« Je sais... Mais j'ai pas réussi à tout retenir... »

« Monsieur Potter, j'espère que vous avez conscience que vous êtes mal parti pour vos BUSES... »

« Oui, malheureusement. »

oOoOoOo

Scorpius vérifie une deuxième fois le numéro de la salle. C'est bien celui qu'Albus lui a indiqué ce matin. Il hésite toutefois à entrer, de peur d'importuner des gens... avant de se rappeler qu'en dehors des clubs, aucun cours n'est dispensé le samedi matin.

Il frappe alors doucement à la porte, et l'entrouvre avec précaution. Personne ne se retourne à son entrée, car tous sont en train d'entonner avec force un chant de Noël rythmé. Les fêtes de fin d'année approchant, la plupart des membres de la chorale a réintégré le groupe. Le spectacle donné dans la Grande Salle la veille des vacances de Noël remporte toujours un grand succès, et les chanteurs ont mis de côté leurs griefs contre le nouvel horaire de réunion de la chorale pour venir finalement répéter.

Albus est un membre récent de ce club, mais il suffit de le voir pour réaliser combien il s'est investi dans cette activité. Au deuxième rang, il se tient bien droit, les mains dans le dos, et donne de la voix avec un grand sourire. Son timbre paraît se mêler harmonieusement au chœur -il n'en détone pas, en tout cas.

Scorpius reste un long moment à observer son ami chanter avec un plaisir manifeste. Cela fait chaud au cœur du blond de voir l'autre si épanoui, mais il se surprend à ressentir dans le même temps une certaine mélancolie.

Albus est capable d'être heureux sans lui.

Et c'est plus difficile à admettre que prévu.

Constatant que Flitwick met fin à la répétition, le blond se recompose un visage avenant, et accueille avec le sourire son ami quand celui-ci, remarquant sa présence, salue rapidement ses camarades et son enseignant et se précipite au-devant de lui.

« Tu as pu venir ? »

« Évidemment. On a dit qu'on allait manger les nouvelles pâtisseries des Trois Balais, après ton cours. » répond avec douceur Malefoy.

L'adolescent brun hoche la tête, et demande, un peu anxieux de la réponse mais avide de savoir :

« Tu as écouté ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« C'est un choix de chant plutôt classique, mais c'est vrai que pour Noël, mieux vaut rester traditionnel... »

« Mais non ! Je te parlais de l'interprétation... »

« Je sais, gros bêta ! » taquine Scorpius, tout en ébouriffant les cheveux d'Albus. « C'était très beau. Très harmonieux. »

« Oui, tu as vu, c'est plus joli quand on est nombreux, et... »

« Oh, Albus, c'est ton petit copain ? » intervient alors une élève, plus jeune qu'eux, qui comme les autres s'était dirigée vers la sortie après les dernières recommandations de Flitwick.

Albus se tourne vers elle, mais avant qu'il puisse répondre, l'adolescente se penche vers le blond, et lui adresse un grand sourire en lui tendant la main.

« Enchantée, je suis Cassie McFinn. »

Malefoy la détaille discrètement. Plutôt petite, légèrement enrobée, elle est plutôt avenante, avec ses cheveux blonds tressés et ses tâches de rousseur qu'illumine un grand sourire.

« Je suis à Serdaigle. » ajoute-t-elle quand Scorpius consent à lui rendre sa poignée de mains. « On est ravis qu'Albus Severus ait rejoint la chorale. Il chante bien. C'est sympa de te rencontrer, il nous parle souvent de toi. On s'est... »

« Ravi d'avoir fait ta connaissance. A une prochaine fois, peut-être. » coupe le blond, avant de s'adresser à son ami : « On y va ? Il ne faudrait pas arriver trop tard. »

Albus s'apprête à souligner que le salon de thé ne risque pas de tomber en rupture de stock de gâteaux, mais il comprend que Malefoy ne veut pas s'attarder pour discuter. Il salue rapidement sa camarade, qui a l'air déçue de les voir partir, et suit l'autre dans le couloir.

Ce n'est qu'une fois attablé devant une énorme part de tarte à la mélasse et aux trois chocolats que l'adolescent brun ose enfin demander :

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu que je réponde à Cassie ? »

« Comment ça ? » fait Scorpius en avalant une gorgée de jus de citrouille-orange bleue.

« Quand elle a demandé si tu étais mon petit ami... »

« Tu noteras que c'est elle qui ne m'a pas laissé répondre. J'ai coupé court à son monologue parce que j'ai senti que ça aurait pu durer des heures. Et c'est avec toi que j'ai envie de passer du temps, pas avec cette Cassandra McFish. »

« McFinn. » corrige machinalement Albus, non sans adresser un grand sourire à l'autre, heureux de sa réponse.

« Bon, sinon... Tu m'as dit hier soir que tu devais absolument me parler. De quoi s'agit-il ? »

Potter perd instantanément son sourire. Soudain gêné, il baisse le nez vers son assiette, et se met à triturer du bout de sa fourchette sa pâtisserie.

« Ah, oui... Je... » Il jette un petit coup d'œil à son interlocuteur, qui attend patiemment la suite. Albus rougit un peu, repose son couvert, et serre ses poings sur des genoux, un peu angoissé. Enfin, il prend son courage à deux mains : « Je voulais savoir si... si tu me trouvais, heu... acceptable. Physiquement, je veux dire. »

« Acceptable ? » reprend Scorpius, qui ne saisit pas bien le sens de la question.

« Est-ce que tu trouves que je ressemble à une crevette ? » lance alors l'adolescent brun, écarlate.

Scorpius éclate de rire, manquant de se cracher dessus son jus de fruit, et reprend :

« Mais pas du tout, enfin ! Qui t'a mis cette idée absurde en tête ? »

« Mon abruti de frère... » marmonne Albus, en reprenant une part de sa pâtisserie, toutefois rassuré de la réponse spontanée de Scorpius.

Malefoy sourit et lui prend doucement la main. Potter caresse du pouce la paume du blond, appréciant en silence ce moment. Enfin, il lève les yeux vers l'autre et murmure :

« Quand tu prends ma main, ça me fait chaud dans le cœur. »

« Moi aussi. » répond dans un sourire apaisant son ami.

Baissant les yeux, Albus ajoute, les pommettes de nouveau un peu rouges :

« Et parfois, ça me fait chaud ailleurs... » Il se mord la lèvre, et précise : « Quand je repense à toi, parfois je... » Il se tait finalement, n'osant aller plus loin. Il craint de décevoir Scorpius, de le dégoûter. Quand il écoute les gens autour de lui, il a l'impression que ces sensations sont méprisables, dégoûtantes...

Percevant le trouble d'Albus, Scorpius repousse son verre, et se lève pour venir se glisser sur la banquette, tout contre l'autre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Al ? Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire... »

Se tournant vers le blond, l'adolescent se penche vers son oreille et lui murmure :

« Parfois, quand je repense à toi, la nuit, ça me fait chaud, là... » Attrapant la main de Scorpius, Albus l'amène vers lui, sous la table, et la pose sur son entrejambe.

Un blanc se fait dans la tête du Serpentard. Il a l'impression que le monde autour de lui a soudainement disparu. Qu'il ne reste tout à coup plus que sa main, qui lui semble brûlante et lourde, comme si elle ne lui appartenait plus totalement.

Il ne ressent plus que sa main, et cette partie du corps d'Albus, qu'il devine, à travers le tissu épais du pantalon.

Potter repousse ensuite doucement ses doigts, et se recule un peu, lâchant un « Pardon. » d'un ton misérable.

Inerte, sans plus d'énergie que s'il sortait d'un long coma, Scorpius s'entend répondre un « De quoi ? » absent, lointain.

« Pardon. Je sais… que c'est mal. Que je ne devrais pas penser à toi comme ça. Avec mon corps. Mais j'y peux rien. Des fois tu viens dans mes rêves, et ils glissent jusque-là. Pardon. » répète-t-il encore.

Ce mot semble faire émerger Scorpius, qui se redresse alors sur la banquette, et reprend avec plus de vigueur, bien qu'il sente ses jambes encore un peu cotonneuses.

« « Non… non ! Ne t'excuse pas. J'ai juste été… surpris. »

« Mais pas dégoûté ? »

« Non… je ne crois pas. Je ne m'y attendais pas, c'est tout. Je… Ce n'est pas quelque chose à laquelle je pense souvent. »

« Moi non plus, d'habitude. »

oOoOoOo

_Mon grand,_

_Neville m'a écrit l'autre jour. J'ai été très content d'apprendre que tu allais régulièrement l'aider dans les serres. Est-ce une activité qui te plaît ? Si c'est le cas, n'hésite pas à continuer, même si ce n'est pas dans le cadre des cours ou d'un club. C'est sympa qu'un de tes amis de dortoir y soit aussi, ça te fait de la compagnie._

_Pour ton inscription à la chorale, j'ai été aussi surpris qu'admiratif, je dois dire ! Aucun de nous n'a vraiment la fibre musicale dans la famille (même si tu sais comme moi que grand-mère Molly adore par-dessus tout chanter les chansons de sa vieille Celestina Moldubec quand nous allons chez elle à Noël ! Mais pas sûr que ça fasse d'elle une cantatrice émérite pour autant –mais chut, ne lui répète pas). Ta mère et moi donnerions cher pour venir écouter le spectacle de Noël à Poudlard. Peut-être nous chanteras-tu quelque chose pendant les fêtes ?_

_En parlant de ça, ta mère a discuté par cheminée avec Astoria, et nous pensions que cette année encore, Scorpius pourrait peut-être passer les fêtes avec nous. Sa mère souhaite rester à Ste Mangouste pour le réveillon, mais craint que ça ne soit un peu trop triste comme Noël pour ton ami. Vous en parlez ensemble, et tu me diras si ça vous convient ?_

_Pour finir, je ne te cache pas que Neville m'a également parlé de tes résultats scolaires. Tu sais que ce n'est pas quelque chose avec laquelle je t'embête habituellement. Je ne dérogerai pas à cette règle, mais te dirai seulement ceci : il y a mille et une façons de réussir sa vie, et elles ne passent pas toutes par l'obtention d'un diplôme. Dois-je te rappeler l'exemple de ton oncle Georges (et de Fred) ? Bien sûr, ils ne sont sans doute pas un exemple à suivre pour _tout_, mais tout ça pour te dire qu'il m'importe plus (ainsi qu'à ta mère, j'en suis sûr) que tu trouves ta voie et suives tes rêves, plutôt que tu t'entêtes dans un cursus qui ne te conviendrait pas._

_Ne relâche pas tes efforts pour autant, mais essaie aussi de trouver ce que tu as vraiment envie de faire. Tu peux en parler avec ton directeur de Maison. Neville est de bon conseil, et il ne te poussera jamais à faire ce qui ne te plaît pas. Mais je sais que tu as déjà confiance en sa bienveillance._

_Je serai absent un moment, je dois partir en mission avec oncle Ron jusqu'aux fêtes. Cette longue lettre sera sans doute la dernière avant un moment. Mais tu sais que tu es dans mes pensées et mon cœur à chaque instant, comme depuis ta naissance, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Ton père qui t'aime plus qu'il n'est humainement (et magiquement) possible de le dire._

oOoOoOo

« Mademoiselle Weasley, je suis aussi surpris que désappointé de constater que le devoir que vous m'avez rendu la semaine passée n'est pas aussi réussi que les précédents. Je mettrai cela sur le compte d'un petit relâchement passager, mais je compte bien évidemment sur vous pour… »

oOoOoOo

« Rosie… tu pleures ? »

« Non, c'est rien, Al. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée. »

« C'est ce qu'a dit le prof tout à l'heure, qui… »

« C'est rien, j'ai dit ! Je… je dois réviser. Tu veux bien me laisser seule ? »

oOoOoOo

« Heu, Carmichael… cette pauvre armoire ne t'a rien fait. Ne la massacre pas comme ça. »

« On t'a sonné, Malefoy ? »

« Oh… »

« Non, pardonne-moi, c'est… c'est juste que… »

« Quoi ? »

« Rien. »

« Je sais que je ne suis peut-être pas le confident idéal, mais tu es toujours là pour moi, toi. Alors si tu as besoin de parler, je… »

« C'est sympa, mais… non. »

« Sûr ? »

« C'est juste que tout me fait chier en ce moment… »

oOoOoOo

« Thomas ! Tu m'as renversé ton jus partout. Tu le fais vraiment exprès ou quoi ? »

« Hé, on se calme, Rose… T'as tes ragnagnas, ou quoi ? »

« Mais, Rose ! Ne le gifle pas ! »

« Elle est folle, c'te fille ! »

« Tu m'emmerdes, Thomas ! Vous m'emmerdez tous, laissez-moi… »

« Grande sœur… »

« Toi aussi, Hugo ! Va donc rejoindre ton grand copain au club d'échecs. Ca vous occupera ! »

oOoOoOo

« Quoi ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça, les deux zigotos ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ma cousine, Carmichael ? »

« Il débloque ou quoi, ton mec, Scorpius ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? »

« Je t'avoue que je me pose la même question que lui. Tu n'étais pas là ce midi, mais Rose a… »

oOoOoOo

« Encore un devoir pour lequel vous auriez pu faire mieux, mademoiselle Weasley. Allons, un petit effort. Je vous rappelle que les BUSES approchent à grands pas, et si mes souvenirs sont bons, votre estimée mère avait obtenu… »

oOoOoOo

_James, mon grand,_

_Je t'écris rapidement pour te tenir au courant. Les médicomages nous ont dit aujourd'hui que mon frère était maintenant hors de danger, mais qu'il devait rester encore quelques semaines en observation. Les nouvelles sont plutôt rassurantes, donc, même si nous prions Merlin qu'il ne garde pas trop de séquelles._

_Ton père va bien, il continue la mission et essaie de ne pas être trop perturbé en pensant à ce qui est arrivé. Nous connaissons tous les risques du métier, mais bon, ce n'est jamais très drôle._

_Je ne sais pas si tante Hermione aura eu le temps d'écrire à Rose, alors je te laisse la rassurer si tu le veux bien. Toujours pas un mot aux plus jeunes, en revanche. Evitons de trop les perturber._

_Je t'embrasse mon grand garçon. Tu me manques. J'ai hâte de voir toute la famille réunie très vite._

_Mamounette Ginny_

oOoOoOo

« Je te dis que je ne veux pas en parler, Judy. C'est gentil de t'inquiéter, mais crois-moi, si tu insistes, je risque de devenir grossière, et ni toi ni moi n'y tenons… »

« Mais si tu veux, je peux aller parler à ton chéri, si c'est tendu en ce moment entre… »

« Sincèrement, non merci ! Ce connard peut bien aller se faire foutre, je ne veux pas lui parler ! »

« Mais tu dis toujours que la discussion peut arranger… »

« La discussion ? Parce que tu crois qu'il m'écoute, lui ? Bordel, je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas prête, surtout pas en ce moment ! En ce moment ! Mais lui… il… »

« Rosie… je… »

« Oh merde, je ne veux plus te parler, Judy ! J'en ai déjà trop dit ! »

oOoOoOo

« Professeur Londubat… je peux vous voir un instant ? »

Neville, Albus et Andrew se retournent vers l'entrée de la serre d'un même mouvement.

« Rose ? Bien sûr, entre mon enfant… » s'exclame immédiatement l'enseignant, en se précipitant au-devant de la jeune fille. Il l'emmène jusqu'à un tabouret, et fait un signe discret aux deux garçons. Ceux-ci reposent sans un mot leurs pelles, et s'apprêtent à sortir, mais Rose lève un visage triste vers eux et murmure :

« Non, ils peuvent rester. »

Albus s'approche doucement de sa cousine, et lui prend la main. Elle la lui serre très fort en retour, si fort qu'elle lui fait mal. Mais il ne dit rien, relève juste une de ses mèches de cheveux et essuie une larme qui a coulé sur sa joue constellée de tâches de rousseur.

« On… on peut t'aider ? » demande Andrew, un peu incertain. Il craint de voir craquer la jeune fille, qu'il sait à bout en ce moment.

Elle pousse un gros soupir pour ravaler ses larmes, et dit d'une voix tremblante :

« C'est très gentil, Andy. Mais ça va, en fait… je viens d'apprendre que papa est hors de danger. »

Albus et Neville poussent des cris de joie, et le jeune Potter enlace sa cousine d'un geste enthousiaste.

« Oh Rosie ! Quelle bonne nouvelle ! »

« Tu dois être rassurée, ma grande… » approuve Neville, tout en tapotant affectueusement la tête de son élève. « Nous le sommes tous, d'ailleurs. »

La brune hoche la tête, esquisse un sourire… et éclate soudainement en sanglots. Cette réaction laisse les trois autres un peu désemparés, et c'est finalement Andrew qui le premier sort de sa torpeur stupéfaite pour venir s'agenouiller devant son amie, et lui prendre doucement les mains.

« Rosie… Tu es un être humain. Tu as le droit de craquer. »

« Non, non, je dois… je dois être forte pour… »

« Pour qui ? Personne ne te le demande. »

« Mais… les cours, je… et avec tout ça… et… et Carmichael… j'ai été si injuste… »

« Tu veux nous dire ? »

La jeune fille lève les yeux vers Neville, comme si elle pesait le pour et le contre. Conciliant, l'homme la rassure en souriant :

« Je peux te laisser seule avec eux, si tu veux… »

Rose est pudique, et sérieuse. Elle sait aussi que son directeur de Maison est un ami très proche de ses parents. Mais elle a besoin de l'avis d'un adulte, d'un proche.

« Albus m'a dit qu'il s'était confié à vous… je sais que je peux vous faire confiance. Mais si ça vous gêne que je… »

« Rose, je suis professeur. Si tu savais le nombre de confessions d'adolescents que j'ai reçues ! Plus rien ne peut vraiment me choquer… »

Contre toute attente, l'adolescente éclate de rire, ce qui détend ses deux amis, et fait sourire Neville. Elle soupire encore un grand coup, comme pour évacuer les sanglots qui restaient encore au fond de son cœur, et raconte…

oOoOoOo

« …et tu vois, Carmichael voulait aller plus loin avec elle… il a insisté un peu lourdement, qu'elle a dit… mais comme elle était préoccupée par ses cours, son père et tout… elle a dit qu'elle était pas prête… »

« Et ce grand bêta de Zabini a pris ça pour lui, et s'est vexé. »

« Et ils se sont disputés, voilà. » conclut Albus, tout en se blottissant un peu plus contre Scorpius pour caresser leurs deux chats qui se sont endormis sur les genoux du blond, alors qu'ils discutaient.

Malefoy recale plus confortablement un coussin dans son dos, et étend ses jambes sur son lit.

« Les disputes viennent souvent d'une incompréhension. »

L'adolescent brun hoche la tête, marquant son accord, puis reste pensif un moment. Il gratte distraitement la tête de Luke, qui émet alors son ronronnement proche d'un ronflement, et demande finalement :

« Mais à ton avis… j'ai pas osé la couper quand elle nous parlait à Andy, Neville et moi… mais elle voulait dire quoi, Rosie, par « aller plus loin avec elle » ? »

Scorpius ne répond pas tout de suite. Il a bien une petite idée, mais n'est pas très sûr non plus… Finalement, Albus reprend, en se redressant d'un coup sur le matelas :

« Oh Merlin ! Tu crois que… qu'il voulait… »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu crois qu'il voulait la demander en mariage ? » s'écrie le brun, complètement exalté, semblant déjà prêt à aller dresser les plans de table et envoyer les faire-part.

« Mais pas du tout, idiot ! » s'exclame alors brusquement une voix dans le dortoir.

Les deux garçons se regardent en silence, déconcertés. Puis Scorpius se penche vers la chambre, et demande :

« Carmichael ? C'est toi ? »

Ce dernier ouvre les rideaux de son propre lit et râle, hors de lui :

« Oui, c'est moi ! J'étais là depuis le début de votre conversation, je vous ferai remarquer ! »

Loin de se formaliser de cette révélation, Albus saute hors du lit de son ami et se précipite au-devant de Zabini, toujours aussi enthousiaste :

« Alors c'est vrai ? Tu voulais demander sa main ? »

Le métis toise d'un œil torve le brun, puis se tourne vers l'autre Serpentard et dit :

« Il est toujours aussi naïf, ton mec ? »

Scorpius hausse les épaules en signe d'ignorance. Albus regarde les deux autres, sans comprendre.

Carmichael finit par lever les yeux au ciel, découragé, et se renferme dans son lit. A travers les rideaux, Potter lui glisse encore :

« Tu sais, Rosie est un peu timide… Mais peut-être que si tu insistes pour le mariage, elle finira par dire oui. »

« Crétin ! »

oOoOoOo

Deux heures que Scorpius essaie de trouver le sommeil.

En vain.

Il repense à la présence d'Albus, contre son épaule, sur le lit, tout à l'heure.

Il repense à leurs mains, jointes, si souvent.

Il repense à ce que lui a dit son ami au pub, l'autre jour.

Il ferme les yeux, et pense à Albus. Juste à Albus.

Qui a peur de ne pas être assez beau.

Scorpius ne s'est jamais posé la question. Potter est comme il est. Il l'aime comme ça, sans réfléchir.

Il repense aux questions que se pose le brun, lui, si souvent on dirait.

Aux questions sur les baisers.

Aux questions sur cette chaleur qui l'envahit quand il pense à lui, Scorpius.

Alors Malefoy essaie de penser à Albus comme il a pu penser à lui, la nuit. Il ne sait pas bien comment il était, dans les rêves du brun.

Lui, quand il pense à Potter, il voit son sourire.

Ses yeux, verts, qui brillent doucement, derrière sa frange longue.

Il voit ses mains, aussi. Qui sont douces, et fortes en même temps. Un peu râpées. Qui s'agitent quand Albus parle, avec enthousiasme.

Il pense à la chaleur de son corps, quand il se blottit contre lui, parfois.

Il devine son grain de beauté, sur la ligne de sa mâchoire, à gauche.

Il redessine les rares tâches de rousseur, à peine visibles, qui surplombent le nez retroussé du garçon.

Il s'imagine passant ses doigts dans la masse épaisse et indisciplinée des cheveux noirs de l'autre.

Il invente sa main qui se glisse, une nouvelle fois, dans la sienne.

Il fantasme son regard qui descend sur le creux de la clavicule, et continue sous la chemise, derrière la cravate… Là où ses yeux ne se sont jamais posés, sur ce corps qu'Albus espère attirant.

Il pense à Albus. Il le voit. Le sent presque.

Il sent son corps à lui, aussi. Il sent la chaleur, cette chaleur, qui l'envahit. Il sent les petits frissons, le long des jambes, au creux des cuisses.

Il sent le pincement, dans son ventre.

Il sent la chaleur, qui envahit son sexe, le fait gonfler, le durcit.

Il sent son souffle, qui se fait plus court, plus sourd.

Il sombre, enfin, dans cette chaleur piquante et confortable.

oOoOoOo

« Les garçons, allez poser vos bagages dans la chambre d'Al. Vous redescendrez ensuite au salon. On vous a attendu pour faire le sapin. Oui, Lily, on fera comme promis des sablés tout à l'heure. Mais priorité au sapin ! Les décos s'agitent tellement qu'elles vont réussir à nous crever le carton. »

oOoOoOo

« Teddy, James… Décollez deux secondes de votre console de jeux… Lily a besoin d'aide pour mettre l'étoile en haut du sapin. »

« Ah ah, minus… Dommage, tu n'as pas encore le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école, _toi_… »

« Hé, regardez par ici ! Rapprochez-vous… Vous aussi, Harry, venez avec vos enfants et Ginny. On ne bouge plus… »

« Je te rappelle que c'est un appareil photo magique, Scorp… »

« Ok, alors on ne bouge _plus trop_, dans ce cas. Voilààà… Parfait ! »

oOoOoOo

« Maman ! Ca sent pas le cramé, dans la cuisine, dis ? »

oOoOoOo

« Je vais ouvrir ! »

« Non, James, laisse-moi y aller ! »

« Et pourquoi ça ? Sous prétexte que t'es la plus jeune, peut-être ? »

« Non, sous prétexte que je suis la plus belle ! Na ! »

« C'est bon, laissez tomber, votre père a été ouvrir… »

oOoOoOo

« Monsieur Weasley, un petit sourire… Mais si, vous êtes très beau avec ce plâtre… et cette guirlande autour du plâtre, surtout… »

« Papa, oncle Ron trouve qu'il n'est pas assez beau pour les photos… où t'as rangé son costume de Père Noël ? »

« Te fatigue pas à protester, tonton, on sait bien que c'est toi qui es déguisé en Père Noël chaque année… Quoi ? Comment on a deviné ? Ben, c'est assez évident… Ben non, le Père Noël n'est _pas_ roux ! »

oOoOoOo

« Rosie… c'est moi où tu arbores un bijou que je ne te connaissais pas ? »

« Chut ! Voyons… »

« C'est bon. Ton père ne nous écoute pas. Il est déjà bourré de toute façon… »

« Je crois que cette année encore, parrain Harry a forcé sur le Whisky Purfeu… et comme ton père ne sait pas se limiter, chère cousine, on est tranquilles… Bon, revenons à nos licornes : blondinet a raison, fais donc voir ta main, là… »

« Merlin tout puissant… je vais finir par croire qu'Al avait raison ! »

« Non, non, non… ne la prends pas en photo, Scorpius ! »

« Ah ah, trop tard, chère demoiselle… ou devrais-je dire mada… Aïe ! Mais t'es d'une violence pas possible, toi… »

« Rosie, pourquoi tu tapes Scorpius avec une des chaussettes de Noël… Oh Merlin en slip ! Ce que je vois, là, c'est bien une… »

oOoOoOo

« Mamie, on peut faire pause deux minutes sur le disque de Celestina Moldubec ? … Non, elle est très jolie cette chanson, mais c'est juste que, je sais pas si papa et maman t'ont dit, mais cette année je me suis inscrit à la chorale de… »

oOoOoOo

« Un cadeau pour Scorpius et moi ? Qu'est-ce que… Yahou ! Regarde ça, Scorpius ! L'intégrale des DVD de _Lucky Luke_ ! On peut… Ok, ok, on attendra demain pour les regarder… »

« Oui, madame Weasley… pardon, Molly… je l'ai mis tout l'hiver, le pull que vous m'aviez tricoté l'an dernier. Mais je suis persuadé que cette très longue écharpe me sera utile aussi… Oui, j'ai vu, c'est magnifique cette frise verte qui ondule… J'adore. »

« Oh maman ! Des romans… merci ! J'avais tellement envie, tellement _besoin_ de me plonger dans autre chose que des manuels scolaires… au moins le temps des vacances… Et ça ? C'est un jeu d'échecs en merisier ? Mais tu sais que je ne joue pas trop aux… oh, merci ! T'es un amour, maman… Je te dis d'avance merci de sa part, il va adorer… »

« _La traîtresse amoureuse_… _Amour caché_… _J'aime l'ennemi de ma famille_… Dis, Jamie, c'est toi qui m'as offert ces romans à l'eau de rose tout pourris ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi je sens que tu n'as pas digéré un certain match de Quidditch contre les Poufsouffle… »

oOoOoOo

Enveloppés ensemble dans l'immense écharpe grise aux stries vertes du blond, Albus et Scorpius regardent pour la troisième fois de la semaine un DVD de leur héros préféré. Affalés dans le lit moelleux du plus jeune fils Potter, ils sont, comme leurs deux chats, noyés dans la pile impressionnante de coussins de toutes les couleurs.

« Dis, Al… On rentre dans quelques jours à Poudlard. »

« Oui, je sais… Pas envie… » gémit le garçon sans détacher son regard de l'écran de télévision posé sur son bureau. « On est trop bien ici. »

« J'aimerai qu'on fasse une dernière chose, avant de retourner à l'école. »

« Quoi donc ? » demande distraitement le brun, tout en mâchouillant une des franges de l'écharpe en laine.

Scorpius se redresse un peu sur le lit, faisant glisser quelques coussins, qui tombent sur un des félins, sans le réveiller toutefois.

« J'aimerai te présenter à mon père. »

C'est toute son attention cette fois pleinement tournée vers son ami qu'Albus demande :

« Tu es sûr ? »

Le blond hoche la tête.

« Je pensais aller lui souhaiter la bonne année à l'hôpital. Il va un peu mieux ces temps-ci, m'a dit ma mère, même s'il est encore souvent sous tranquillisants. Il dormira sûrement quand on ira le voir, de toute façon… » tente de plaisanter le jeune homme, mais une boule obstrue sa gorge.

Il ne faut que quelques secondes à son ami pour réfléchir à la question :

« C'est d'accord. »

« Tu es sûr ? » demande à son tour le blond.

Albus le fixe de son regard tranquille et assuré, et dit d'un ton d'évidence :

« Evidemment. »

Scorpius sent son cœur se gonfler brusquement, l'étourdissant l'espace d'un instant. Il éprouve à ce moment tant d'amour pour celui qu'il a en face de lui qu'il se sent submergé par un sentiment de bonheur trop grand pour son corps frêle d'adolescent.

Alors, sans rien ajouter, il se penche vers Albus, et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes, doucement. Leur baiser dure une seconde. Puis dix. Puis trente.

Le temps s'échappe, ou se suspend… File et s'étiole, les laissant seuls.

Seuls ensemble.

Le lecteur DVD fait entendre un petit clic, et l'écran de télévision se brouille d'une neige noire et blanche.

Les deux garçons n'y prêtent plus aucune attention, de toute façon. Leurs lèvres se cherchent, s'effleurent, leurs mains se joignent, comme elles savent si bien le faire, et les corps s'enlacent, disparaissant dans les replis moelleux du lit…

Le temps file, les laissant tranquilles.

oOoOoOo

Alors qu'ils approchent de la chambre occupée par Draco Malefoy, et que Scorpius ralentit sensiblement le pas, Albus note :

« Tiens... C'est qui devant la porte, qui discute avec ta mère ? »

« Je ne sais pas... Ah, si, attends. Je crois que c'est le père de Carmichael. »

« Scorpius, te voilà... » les accueille Astoria, heureuse de voir son fils. Elle offre un sourire à Albus, et s'apprête à leur présenter l'homme qui l'accompagne, mais son fils la devance en tendant la main au métis.

« Bonjour, M. Zabini. Vous êtes venu voir mon père ? »

L'homme offre un large sourire aux deux adolescents, et leur serre la main à chacun d'un geste vigoureux.

« Oui... Même s'il a eu l'audace de me ronfler au nez quand je suis venu le saluer... » Il ignore la petite expression outrée qu'arbore la sérieuse Astoria à ces mots, et poursuit, adressant un clin d'œil au garçon brun : « Mais bon, c'est toujours mieux que de se prendre une fiole de médicament dans la tête, comme ton père y a eu droit... »

« Papa est venu voir M. Malefoy ? » s'étonne Albus. Scorpius a l'air tout aussi surpris que son ami.

C'est la mère du blond qui intervient, un peu hésitante :

« Oui, il est venu hier. Ce... n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait, mais hier c'était pour... préparer... votre visite. »

Les deux garçons hochent la tête, sans rien ajouter. Puis Albus glisse sa main dans celle de Scorpius et lui dit d'un ton encourageant :

« On va dire bonjour à ton père ? »

Les deux adultes affichent une expression surprise en voyant cet échange tendre et intime entre les deux adolescents, mais se retiennent de dire quoique ce soit. Albus et Scorpius rentrent dans la pièce, mais le fils de Potter ressort un instant et s'adresse à Zabini d'un air malicieux :

« Au fait, monsieur... c'était chouette de vous rencontrer, avant que votre fils fasse officiellement partie de notre famille ! À bientôt ! » Et il disparaît dans la pièce plongée dans la pénombre, riant de l'expression d'incompréhension qu'a affichée le sorcier noir.

Au moment où il rejoint son ami près du seul lit qui trône dans la chambre, il entend une voix rauque et fatiguée qui demande, accusatrice :

« C'est le fils de Potter qui fait autant de bruit ? »

Albus déglutit, se sentant pris en faute. Il commence à penser que c'était une erreur de venir, mais en apercevant l'expression triste qu'affiche Scorpius, il reprend courage, et s'approche du lit.

« Bonjour, M. Malefoy. Je m'appelle Albus Severus. Je suis l'ami de votre fils. Ravi de vous rencontrer... Tenez, je vous ai apporté des nougats. » Il tend la boîte vers l'homme alité. Mais comme celui-ci se contente de jeter un œil méprisant vers le présent sans esquisser le moindre geste pour s'en emparer, l'adolescent pose les sucreries sur la table de chevet.

« Apporter des friandises à un convalescent... Vous pouviez difficilement faire une plus grande faute de goût, Potter. »

« Père... tu adores les nougats... » murmure Scorpius, contrit, et extrêmement mal à l'aise.

Mais l'adolescent brun ne se laisse plus avoir par le ton dur de l'homme, et reprend d'un ton poli, avec un sourire :

« Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Albus. Si vous m'appelez par mon nom de famille, il risque d'y avoir confusion avec mon père, que vous connaissez également. Et... je ne suis pas mon père. »

Cette réponse fait tomber un petit silence sur la pièce. Scorpius attend la suite, tendu, persuadé qu'ils feraient mieux de partir. Il ferme les yeux, attendant avec anxiété la sentence. Albus, lui, est plus confiant, même s'il croise discrètement les doigts dans son dos en espérant n'avoir pas ruiné toutes ses chances.

Finalement, Draco Malefoy tourne la tête vers la fenêtre dont les rideaux sont tirés, et lâche d'une voix froide et traînante :

« Vous n'êtes sans doute pas les mêmes, mais vous avez la même impertinence et le même manque d'éducation... »

Cette réponse déclenche un éclat de rire chez Albus, lui valant cette fois un autre regard noir en coin du père de son ami... et provoquant un soulagement dans le cœur de Scorpius. L'adolescent blond se dit qu'assurément, cette première rencontre aurait pu être mieux, mais encore plus certainement pire.

Ils ne s'en sortent pas si mal, finalement.

oOoOoOo

« Je vous rappelle que les BUSES sont dans moins de deux mois, maintenant... »

« On sait, on sait, monsieur. » coupe Rose avec aplomb, tout en se levant et en rangeant ses affaires dans son sac. "Aussi, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, nous allons vous laisser et aller réviser sans perdre plus de temps, puisque le cours est fini." Sur ces mots, qui laissent coi leur professeur, elle quitte la classe d'un pas décidé, vite imitée par ses camarades, qui ne tiennent pas plus qu'elle à rester écouter un autre des interminables discours de l'homme.

En chemin pour la bibliothèque, Scorpius glisse d'un ton aussi admiratif qu'amusé à son camarade Serpentard :

« Elle a repris du poil de la bête ces derniers mois, ta chérie, dis donc... »

« Rosie est merveilleuse. » confirme Carmichael, les yeux brillants.

Se glissant entre les deux garçons, Judy s'exclame en chantonnant :

« C'est le pôuuuvoir de l'amûûûr... » Ceci dit, elle agite sa main gauche en mettant en avant son annulaire.

Se mêlant au petit groupe, Albus s'accroche au bras de Zabini et lui offre un large sourire :

« J'avais raison, j'avais raison... Dis, Scorp et moi, on pourra être vos témoins ? »

« Crétin ! » bougonne le jeune homme métis, tout en chassant les trois importuns qui partent en riant. Andrew et Thomas en profitent pour s'approcher à leur tour de Carmichael.

« N'empêche, je dois bien admettre que je suis assez surpris de voir que notre petit Albus, souvent dans la lune, avait raison... » murmure le châtain « J'avais l'esprit beaucoup plus mal tourné que lui, car quand Rose a dit que tu voulais aller plus loin avec elle, j'avais plutôt compris que... » Il laisse sa phrase en suspens mais lance un regard explicite aux deux autres.

Thomas éclate de rire, et donnant des coups de coude dans les côtes du Serpentard, il précise, goguenard :

« En fait, on le prend pour un obsédé, mais note ami Zab est un grand romantique, en fait... »

Gêné, Carmichael ralentit un peu le pas, et murmure :

« Arrêtez, les gars... Je ne suis pas un saint. Rosie... je l'aime. Vraiment. Mais oui, j'ai bien voulu... aller plus loin avec elle. » Les autres cessent leurs blagues à cet aveu. « Je l'aime... de toutes les façons possibles. Je ne l'aurai jamais forcé ! Mais... peut-être que je lui ai un peu pris la tête avec ça... Faut me comprendre aussi... Ça... ça vous travaille pas, vous ? »

Thomas hausse les épaules, et admet :

« Ben si, bien évidemment... Sauf que nous, en plus, on n'a pas de copine pour... Enfin, pour ça, quoi. »

« Rosie est une fille chouette. » intervient Andrew « Je comprends que tu... la désires, c'est normal. Mais, juste... gâche pas tout, quoi. »

« Je sais. C'est justement parce que je tiens à elle et que je veux un truc sérieux avec elle que j'ai réalisé que j'avais été con... C'est pour lui faire comprendre tout ça que je lui ai fait ce cadeau à Noël. »

Les deux autres retrouvent le sourire, et Andrew fait :

« Et bien, tu es tombé juste, on dirait... On ne l'a jamais vue aussi épanouie... »

« J'avoue que ce sont un peu les divagations d'Al qui m'ont donné l'idée... »

Thomas passe les bras derrière sa tête, et note après réflexion, en observant leurs amis qui entrent dans la bibliothèque, quelques mètres devant eux :

« Comme quoi, Albus peut être vachement perspicace, quand il veut... Alors qu'il est si aveugle quand il s'agit de lui... »

« Comment ça ? »

« Lui qui craignait tellement de ne pas plaire à son blondinet... »

Andrew intervient avec un sourire :

« ... alors qu'il est clair que Scorpius est fou de lui. »

« Oui. » admet Carmichael, qui est peut-être celui qui, après Potter lui-même, sait le mieux décrypter leur ami si réservé. « Il ne le montre pas, en tout cas pas en public, mais c'est évident qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre sans son brun... »

« Putain, vous m'énervez, tous, avec vos grandes et belles histoires d'amour à la _Roméo et Juliette_ ! Moi aussi je veux vivre ça... » gémit alors Castfield d'un ton théâtral, en levant les bras au ciel.

« Heu... Je te rappelle que Roméo et Juliette meurent à la fin de l'histoire. » glisse Andrew.

Thomas balaie l'argument d'un haussement d'épaules :

« Oh, tu sais, l'Etude des moldus et moi, ça fait deux, de toute façon... »

« C'est sûr que si tu dormais pas pendant ces cours, ça irait mieux, déjà... » fait Zabini, blasé.

oOoOoOo

Andrew et Albus travaillent avec une concentration rare chez eux. Ce sont pourtant deux élèves calmes en temps ordinaire, mais le travail que leur a confié leur professeur de botanique aujourd'hui est si complexe qu'on ne les entend pas depuis plus de deux heures.

Quand la porte de la serre s'ouvre en grinçant légèrement, ce bruit, pourtant léger, fait sursauter Andrew, qui tourne la tête vers l'entrée, le regard un peu exalté de s'être tant concentré.

« Pardon de déranger... » murmure Scorpius qui a passé la tête par l'embrasure. « Vous n'avez pas encore fini ? »

« Al, Scorpius est venu te chercher. »

Le brun remarque alors seulement la présence du Serpentard. Il jette un œil à la plante sur laquelle ils travaillent, puis regarde de nouveau Scorpius, manifestement partagé.

« Je peux repasser plus tard, si vous préférez... » fait le blond, conciliant.

« Non, c'est bon, je vais finir seul. On était presque au bout, de toute façon... » Comme Albus semble hésiter encore un peu, Andrew lui lance un regard appuyé, et ajoute plus bas : « Vas-y. Tu dois lui parler, en plus... »

« Pas aujourd'hui... » implore presque Albus, tout en reposant tout de même ses outils de jardinage.

Son ami châtain hausse les épaules et répond :

« Tu fais comme tu veux. Je ne vais pas décider à ta place, c'est ta vie. Mais bon... ça le concerne aussi. »

« Je sais. »

Scorpius a observé l'échange à voix basse entre ses amis, mais ne demande pas d'explication à Albus quand ce dernier le rejoint finalement. Il lui prend la main en lui souriant doucement.

« Tu as fini toutes tes révisions ? » demande Albus, pour changer de sujet, tandis qu'ils se mettent en route.

Scorpius esquisse une petite grimace et montre les trois livres qu'il tient sous le bras.

« Pas complètement, désolé... Mais comme on avait dit qu'on se retrouvait à 18h... » Constatant que l'autre a l'air plongé dans ses pensées, il ajoute : « On se balade un peu dans le parc ? Il fait encore bon, ce soir. Et on pourra se poser près du lac pour que je finisse de réviser. »

Albus relève la tête vers Scorpius et esquisse un pâle sourire :

« Ça me va. » Il s'arrête et vient se placer devant le blond. « Je peux t'embrasser ? »

Malefoy ouvre de grands yeux :

« Oui, bien sûr... Mais... ici ? » Il jette un œil alentour, apercevant quelques élèves qui, comme eux, profitent de la douceur de cette soirée de printemps pour se promener dans le parc. Albus ne répond rien, se ferme un peu.

Scorpius n'aime pas sentir que le cœur de l'autre s'éloigne. Il admet finalement :

« Après tout, c'est pas vraiment comme si ce que pensaient les autres nous intéressait… »

Il se penche alors vers Albus, mais celui-ci le devance, encadrant son visage de ses mains, et venant plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'est un baiser passionné, un peu douloureux aussi.

Un peu désespéré, également.

Potter y met fin lui-même au bout d'une minute, et entourant son ami de ses bras, vient blottir sa tête contre son torse. Scorpius l'enlace de sa main libre, et embrasse doucement le dessus de sa tête, inspirant longuement l'odeur de son shampoing. Il ne demande rien à l'autre, n'exige pas d'explication.

Albus sait déjà qu'il peut se confier à lui s'il a besoin.

Et Scorpius sait qu'il le fera, en temps voulu.

Alors, il ne le force pas, et laisse faire le temps. Il a compris depuis longtemps maintenant que c'était souvent la solution à beaucoup de situations.

Un peu plus tard, à l'abri sous les longues branches du grand saule pleureur au bord du lac, Scorpius révise ses cours, caressant distraitement les cheveux d'Albus, qui s'est assoupi, la tête sur les genoux du Serpentard. Aucun bruit ne leur parvient, ils sont bien.

Ils profitent d'un petit moment volé au temps, sans plus penser à rien.

Quand Andrew les rejoint, une heure plus tard, il les trouve dans cette même position. Il tousse pour attirer l'attention du blond, qui lui sourit en retour, en désignant le brun du menton pour lui signifier qu'il ne faut pas le réveiller.

« Ca tombe bien… » murmure alors l'adolescent châtain en venant s'accroupir près d'eux. « C'est à toi que je voulais parler. »

« Je t'écoute. » glisse Scorpius, tout en refermant son manuel scolaire. Il ôte une feuille venue s'échouer dans les cheveux bruns, un sourire attendri sur le visage.

Andrew sent son cœur se pincer à cette vision, et prend sur lui pour poursuivre :

« Il faut que je te dise… je ne devrais peut-être pas, mais comme… »

« Alors ne dis rien. »

Le Gryffondor scrute avec attention Malefoy, s'enfermant alors dans un silence pensif. Mais il reprend finalement, choisissant avec soin ses mots :

« J'ai seulement le sentiment qu'Albus ne te dira rien avant un long moment. »

« C'est pas grave. Il en a le droit. Je respecte ça. »

Andrew fixe un moment encore ses deux amis. Scorpius affiche un visage serein, même s'il ne sourit plus. Albus, dans son sommeil, a passé un bras possessif autour de la taille du blond. North s'assoit alors dans l'herbe avec eux, étendant ses jambes devant lui. Il laisse son regard se perdre un peu dans les ondulations reposantes du lac, avant d'ajouter :

« T'es un mec bien, Malefoy. »

« Non. En fait, j'ai juste la trouille. La trouille de ce que pourrait me dire Albus. Alors, s'il préfère attendre pour me le dire, ça me va à moi aussi… »

« Ca n'empêche que t'es quand même un mec bien. »

Scorpius Malefoy sent sa gorge se serrer, quand il murmure : « Merci. »

oOoOoOo

« Jamie… Ce sont pas tes parents, qui sortent du bureau de Londubat, là-bas ? » demande Rose, intriguée, en se penchant par-dessus le balcon pour voir l'intérieur du couloir mal éclairé de l'école.

Assis avec elle et Hugo sur un banc dans une des cours du château, James continue de nettoyer son balai.

« Possible… » répond du bout des lèvres le jeune homme.

Hugo se tourne vers son aîné, et questionne à son tour :

« Et t'es pas curieux de savoir pourquoi ils sont là ? »

Rose se rassoit finalement sur le banc, et ricane, moqueuse :

« Ou peut-être qu'au contraire James sait très bien pourquoi ils ont été convoqués par notre directeur de Maison… Quelle bêtise as-tu bien pu faire, encore, pour venir à bout de la patience de ce gentil Neville ? »

« Aucune. » réplique sèchement le brun, sans regarder ses cousins. Il repose son balai au sol, et attrape une de ses jambières de Quidditch pour l'astiquer elle aussi. « Et d'abord, ils n'ont pas été convoqués. Ce sont eux qui ont demandé un rendez-vous à Neville. A la demande d'Albus. »

Rose et son frère échangent un regard interloqué, et un peu inquiet aussi.

oOoOoOo

« Scorpius, tu savais que les parents d'Albus étaient venus à Poudlard aujourd'hui ? »

« Quoi ? »

« C'est Rose qui me l'a dit tout à l'heure… »

oOoOoOo

« Thomas, pardon de vous déranger alors que vous alliez vous coucher, mais il faut que je parle à Albus. Tu veux bien aller le chercher pour moi ? »

« Pas de souci ! Mais ça va, tu ne t'es pas fait choper par les préfets dans les couloirs, à cette heure ? »

« Je t'avoue que c'est le cadet de mes soucis… »

oOoOoOo

« Al, tout va bien ? »

« Bien sûr. Mais toi, tu as l'air inquiet… Que se passe-t-il ? »

« J'ai appris que tes parents étaient venus aujourd'hui… »

« Oh… »

« Il se passe quelque chose de grave ? »

« Non, non, rassure-toi. Tout va bien, tout le monde va bien. »

« Bon… Mais alors, dis-moi… pourquoi sont-ils venus jusqu'ici ? »

« … »

« Al… Dis-moi… »

« … »

« Non, parce que là je t'avoue que ça commence un peu à m'inquiéter, quand même. »

« Tu veux bien me prendre dans tes bras, Scorpius ? »

« Pas maintenant, Al ! Cette fois, j'aimerai savoir ce qui se passe, parce que je sens que ça ne va pas trop… »

« Je te le dirai, mais… dans une semaine, ok ? »

« Dans une semaine ? Mais, on sera en train d'attendre l'annonce de nos résultats aux BUSES, ça sera pas le moment, franchement… »

« Si. Ca sera le moment. »

« Mais… »

« Une semaine, d'accord ? »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, de toute façon ? »

Un sourire contrit. Un haussement d'épaules.

Un soupir. Un baiser enfin consenti.

La peur, au ventre.

La peur, sans savoir de quoi.

oOoOoOo

Le hall de Poudlard résonne d'un brouhaha digne d'un banquet de fête.

Beaucoup de cris de joie, quelques pleurs, de dépit parfois, de soulagement souvent.

Des félicitations, des claques dans le dos.

Des projets d'aller fêter ça.

Des baisers.

Un sentiment de liberté. De vacances, quelques jours en avance.

Des projets, pour le futur, même si c'est encore un projet un peu flou, un peu lointain. Pas encore très réel.

oOoOoOo

Thomas et Judy charrient de loin, un peu jaloux, un peu envieux, Carmichael qui offre un magnifique bouquet de fleurs à Rose pour la féliciter de ses résultats.

Andrew accepte avec beaucoup de joie la poignée de main franche d'un Neville Londubat fier de sa réussite aux examens.

Lily et Hugo plaisantent de la tête déconfite de certains amis de leurs proches, tout en se promettant de bien profiter de l'année de répit qu'ils ont encore, eux, avant d'y être.

Scorpius relit avec un plaisir non dissimulé son parchemin de résultats, et se demande déjà s'il va d'abord envoyer un hibou à sa mère ou à son père. Mais rapidement, il réalise qu'il manque quelqu'un, à ses côtés. Après avoir balayé le hall du regard, il fait un petit signe de la main à son ami métis et à sa petite amie. Rose lui indique alors, de loin, la grande porte, ouverte, qui donne sur une des cours. Malefoy la remercie d'un signe de tête, et se fraie un chemin parmi la foule des élèves pour rejoindre la sortie.

C'est seul, assis sur un banc, les yeux fermés et la tête levée vers le soleil, qu'il trouve Albus. Scorpius s'approche doucement, sentant son cœur se serrer, alors que son ami semble pourtant si souriant, si détendu. Mais il sent, au fond de lui, que tout ne va pas se passer comme il le souhaiterait.

« Al… Je peux m'asseoir ? » demande-t-il d'une voix un peu tendue.

Le brun ouvre les yeux et sourit avec spontanéité et bonheur en le voyant. Il acquiesce, et se pousse un peu sur le banc pour lui faire de la place. Scorpius s'assoit, sans lâcher son ami des yeux. L'adolescent blond affiche une mine soucieuse, qui contraste avec la sérénité qui se dégage de l'autre.

Albus baisse les yeux vers le papier que tient toujours Malefoy.

« Félicitations. »

Le Serpentard regarde son relevé de notes, comme s'il le découvrait seulement, et balbutie un : « Merci. » un peu hésitant.

Son cœur rate un battement quand les prunelles vertes remontent se planter dans les siennes.

Putain, qu'il les aime, ces yeux verts !

Putain, qu'il l'aime, ce garçon.

Il ne veut pas le perdre.

Il ne veut pas vivre sans lui.

Il ne veut même pas simplement s'éloigner de lui.

Il ne veut pas poser la question.

Mais il le faut.

« Et toi… comment ça s'est passé ? »

Potter hausse les épaules, sourit doucement, de ce sourire un peu lointain qui ravive un sentiment de mélancolie au fond des entrailles du blond.

« Comme je le pensais. »

Scorpius déglutit. Difficilement.

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Je ne les ai pas eues. »

« Comment… comment ça ? »

« J'ai échoué à mes BUSES. » Un petit silence, les prunelles vertes ne vacillent pas, contrairement aux bleues, qui commencent à se troubler. « Je n'ai pas mon année, Scorpius. »

Malefoy sent sa lèvre se mettre à trembler, alors il se la mord violemment pour ne pas craquer. Il tourne la tête, froisse entre ses mains tremblantes son parchemin, et tente de parler d'une voix assurée et rassurante :

« Bon, mais… ce n'est pas si grave. Tu referas ton année. Ta cinquième année. Tu la referas. Et on pourra toujours se voir entre les cours. Je t'aiderai davantage à réviser, comme ça, bon, même avec une année à refaire, ça ira, et… »

« Scorpius, arrête… »

« Tu seras même sûrement très fort, l'an prochain, vu que tu connaîtras déjà le programme. »

« Scorpius, s'il-te-plaît… »

« Et puis, bon, le stress t'a peut-être paralysé cette année, mais maintenant que tu sais à quoi ressemblent les examens… »

« Scorpius ! »

Le cri fait enfin taire le blond. Albus pose une main sur les siennes, se penche pour capter son regard. Avec cette fois beaucoup de gravité, le brun annonce :

« Je vais partir, Scorpius. Je ne referai pas ma cinquième année. »

« Non ! Non, non, non… » C'en est trop pour le Serpentard, qui craque, et fond en larmes. Albus le prend doucement par les épaules, et lui caresse le dos, en gestes tendres, rassurants.

« Chut… ça va aller… »

« Comment ça pourrait, si… si tu… comment… pourquoi… » Les sanglots cinglent la voix de Scorpius, le laissant exsangue, incapable de parler.

Potter l'enlace avec plus de force, et lui murmure, tout contre son oreille, d'une voix patiente, douce, comme s'il parlait à un enfant :

« Chut, ne t'en fais pas… Je ne te quitte pas. Je quitte juste Poudlard. Ce n'est pas comme si on n'allait plus se revoir… »

Scorpius se relève enfin, et repoussant doucement Albus, il attrape ses poignets, comme s'il craignait de le voir s'échapper, et lui demande, en le fixant avec détresse :

« Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu pars ? »

« Je ne suis pas fait pour les études. Pas pour celles-là, en tout cas. » Libérant doucement une de ses mains, il essuie les joues trempées de son ami, et continue : « J'en ai parlé avec Londubat, et puis avec mes parents. Ca n'a pas été une décision facile à prendre, mais… et bien, c'était la meilleure, je crois. Nous avons décidé que si j'échouais à mes BUSES, je m'orienterai l'année prochaine vers une formation professionnelle. »

« Ah bon ? Mais… tu veux travailler dans quoi ? »

« Les plantes. J'ai découvert, un peu par hasard, que ça me plaisait. Je ne sais pas encore si j'arriverai à en faire mon métier, mais tout ce temps passé dans les serres de Neville cette année m'a convaincu que c'était ce que j'aimais. »

« Et bien, justement ! Reste à Poudlard pour te spécialiser en botanique… » s'écrie Scorpius, une lueur d'espoir dans le regard.

Albus secoue la tête, et souffle :

« Non… Je crois que je veux travailler les plantes de mes mains… sans magie. Je… je vais partir étudier dans un lycée moldu. »

Scorpius sent son énergie quitter son corps d'un seul coup. Comme si on venait de lui lancer un Impardonnable en plein cœur.

« Un lycée… moldu. »

« Ce n'est pas le bout du monde, voyons ! » rit Albus, tentant de minimiser le choc qu'il vient manifestement d'asséner à son ami.

« C'est un autre monde. » lâche Scorpius, blanc comme un linge.

« C'est aussi mon monde. Le nôtre… » murmure Albus, qui sent à son tour sa gorge se serrer. Il savait que ce serait dur de parler de ses projets à Malefoy, mais il ne pensait pas que l'autre prendrait la nouvelle avec une telle appréhension. A son tour, la peur s'insinue en lui. « Je ne veux pas te perdre… » fait-il d'une voix mourante.

Sentir cette crainte, cette même crainte qu'il ressent, exprimée par celui qu'il aime, secoue Scorpius, qui enlace alors le brun d'un geste brusque mais si sincère :

« Jamais ! Jamais ! Je ne veux pas te perdre non plus ! »

« Alors… alors… » pleure à son tour l'adolescent brun, tout en agrippant avec force la chemise de l'autre « … alors laisse-moi partir là-bas, mais surtout… surtout laisse-moi revenir. »

« D'accord. » ne peut que promettre Scorpius.

« Je t'aime. » murmure Albus, si bas, si doucement, que Malefoy pense avoir rêvé ces mots. Il serre alors Potter plus fort dans ses bras, pour lui dire aussi combien il tient à lui.

Pour s'enivrer une dernière fois de sa présence, à ses côtés, avant de devoir le laisser s'éloigner.


End file.
